


Câu chuyện Sinh Đôi (Twintale)

by lizzyfrommar_03



Series: Câu chuyện sinh đôi [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Chị em bảo vệ nhau, Fluff, Gravity Falls AU, Gravitytale, Other, Quỷ nhập, Underfalls, Vietnamese Translation, undertale crossover
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyfrommar_03/pseuds/lizzyfrommar_03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Howdy!" Bông hoa tươi cười nói "Hai cậu bị lạc phải không?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rơi xuống.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twintale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241128) by [staringatstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staringatstars/pseuds/staringatstars). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper và Mabel rơi xuống Underground trước khi kịp đến thị trấn Gravity Falls nghỉ hè...Ai biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra?

“Mabel! Chị có sao không?”  
Cậu con trai, nhăn mặt vì những vết trầy xước, lồm cồm bò tới chỗ chị gái mình. Cô đang ngồi trên một đám hoa vàng, ánh mắt chăm chú nhìn lên vết nứt nơi hai đứa vừa trượt chân qua và rơi xuống. Nắng mặt trời rọi xuống qua khe nứt. Trên cằm cô bé có một vết bầm, tay cô cũng trầy xước y hệt tay Dipper vậy, nhưng cô vẫn ổn. Thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cậu đỡ cô đứng dậy.  
Cô bé không trả lời ngay (như bình thường cô vẫn hay làm) mà lặng lẽ nhìn xung quanh. Cô đảo mắt qua cảnh vật lạ lẫm và mới mẻ, nhìn lớp rêu ẩm ướt mọc trên đá, những phiến màu đỏ cam trên những hòn sỏi, đến những tia nắng len được qua đường ranh , rọi lên những bông hoa vàng dưới chân mình và nhe răng cười. Ngó qua vai em trai mình, biểu cảm của cô bỗng chuyển sang sự bối rối  
“Dipper này” cô khẽ nói “Bông hoa đó đang nhìn chúng ta thì phải?”  
Cậu quay phắt lại và thấy một bông hoa vừa trồi lên từ mặt đất phẳng lý. Trông thì giống mấy bông hoa màu vàng kia, vẫn những cánh màu vàng mật ong đó nhưng bông hoa này lại có mắt. Đôi mắt nhỏ, tròn, sáng và một cái mồm. Bắt gặp ánh mắt của cậu, bông hoa mỉm cười có vẻ e thẹn và vẫy một chiếc lá. Cậu bé thét lên và lùi lại, đưa tay chắn trước chị gái mình.  
“Xin chào!” Bông hoa tươi cười nói “Mình tên là Flowey. Hai cậu bị lạc phải không?” Cánh của nó rủ xuống đầy cảm thương trước hai đứa trẻ con người không may mắn  
Nhẹ nhõm, Mabel gật đầu lia lịa. Cô bé luôn sẵn sàng kết bạn bất kể trong tình cảnh nào. Mà người bạn đó lại là một bông hoa nữa chứ!  
“Ôi trời! Bạn đáng yêu quá! Mình vuốt cánh bạn được không?”  
“Ừ thì….” Bông hoa chưa kịp nghĩ ra một câu từ chối khéo léo để không làm cô bé kia bị tổn thương, thì cô đã đưa tay ra. Một bàn tay khác giữ người Mabel lại, không quá chặt nhưng đủ để gây sự chú ý với cô bé. Cô ngước nhìn lên và thấy một Dipper với vẻ mặt đầy cảnh giác. Ánh mắt cậu nheo lại, ghim chặt vào bông hoa, người cậu khẽ run lên. “Đừng có chạm vào nó, Mabel. Ai biết được, nhỡ nó lại là một kẻ xấu xa tột độ thì sao?”  
Nghe thật vô lý! Chẳng có ai xấu xa mà lại là một bông hoa đáng yêu, vô hại tự dưng nhô lên và nói mấy thứ kiểu như “xin chào” cả. Mabel định nói em mình đừng hoang tưởng quá thế thì một cái gì đó sượt qua mặt bông hoa. Một vẻ gì đó hắc ám và xấu xa, làm cô gần như nghĩ đó là do mình tưởng tượng. Gần như thôi.  
Cảm thấy sự thay đổi đột ngột ở chị gái mình, Dipper nhìn lại cô, ánh mắt như thắc mắc tại sao cô không nói cậu đang hành xử điên rồ (như cô vẫn hay làm) hay cái gì đó đại loại thế.  
“Hai cậu sao thế?” Bông hoa ngây thơ hỏi, nghe như bị tổn thương “Mấy cậu sẽ không sống sót nổi dưới này nếu không có bạn đâu! Đây-” mấy hạt-giống-thực-chất-là-đạn hiện ra, quay mòng mòng về phía hai đứa. “Nhận mấy ‘hạt tình bạn’ này đi. Chúng sẽ giúp nhiều cho các cậu trên đường đó”  
“Thôi, cảm ơn!” Mabel nói nhanh, thụp đầu xuống “Bọn mình ổn mà! Nên là bạn cứ để bọn mình đi-” cô dừng lại và thét lên khi một hạt đạn bay sượt qua mặt. Nếu không có Dipper đẩy cô ra thì nó đã bay vào mặt cô rồi. Một vòng nữa lại xuất hiện, lần này nhanh hơn và hai đứa phải lăn xuống đất mới tránh được chúng.  
Flowey nheo mắt “Đứng lại đây. Không thấy mình đang cố giúp à?”  
“Giúp gì chứ?!” Dipper hét trả,, hai bàn tay co lại thành nắm đấm như muốn quăng nó vào mặt bông hoa kia “Rõ ràng là ông đang cố giết bọn tôi!!”  
Nghe thấy thế, bông hoa nở một nụ cười, biến nó thành một hình thù kinh dị với những cánh hoa, khác hẳn vẻ mặt đáng yêu xinh xinh trước đó. “Các ngươi cũng thông minh phết ha? Ít ra còn hơn mấy đứa con người khác đã từng rơi xuống đây, ta công nhận” Nhún vai kiểu-thực-vật, Flowey nói thêm “Mà đằng nào các ngươi cũng chết thôi”  
Vòng tấn công cuối cùng nhanh hơn rất nhiều. Nó bao vây Dipper và Mabel, tạo thành một vòng tròn không lối thoát. Cậu nắm lấy tay chị gái mình, cố trấn an cô bằng giọng nói vũng vàng nhất có thể: “Sẽ ổn thôi” Mabel, mắt rưng rưng nhưng vẫn cười lại và siết nhẹ tay cậu.

Lần đầu tiên, từ sâu thẳm đáy lòng, Dipper nhận ra ‘tình yêu’ có thể làm một con người ‘ghét bỏ’ người khác đến thế nào. Vì cậu có thể sắp chết và Mabel cũng có thể sắp chết và cái thứ kia vẫn sẽ tiếp tục cười, còn cậu thì chẳng làm được gì. Không thể làm được gì hết. Nếu bằng một cách nào đó mà hai đứa sống sót, sẽ chẳng có gì ngăn được Dipper tước từng cái cánh một khỏi bông hoa kia.  
Nhưng mà chuyện đó không xảy ra. Có một người khác đã can thiệp.  
Một cơn lốc nhỏ cuốn vào, không lớn hơn Flowey là bao nhưng đủ nhanh và mạnh để cuốn bay nó đi. Và, không, dưới lòng đất thì không thể có lốc được-. Cái ý nghĩ đó của hai đứa cũng bị gạt đi ngay tức khắc khi một bà dê mặc váy dài bước vào. Với phong thái và dáng đi của một bà hoàng hậu, bà ấy nhẹ nhàng nói: “Thứ lỗi cho ta. Nếu ta biết hai con đang gặp nguy hiểm, ta đã đến sớm hơn.  
Kêu lên vui sướng, Mabel chạy tới, cố kìm lại mong muốn vuốt bộ long trắng xốp và mượt của sinh vật mới này. “Bà đẹp quá” cô bé khẽ nói. Má bà dê ửng hồng lên. “Cám ơn con, cô gái bé nhỏ. Đã lâu rồi ta không được nghe những lời khen ngợi thật lòng như thế. Hai con có muốn đi vào không? Nhà ta ở cách đây không xa lắm, và ta e rằng nếu hai con cứ phải đứng ở đây thì sẽ bị cảm lạnh mất”  
Dipper nheo mắt. Sự phản bội của ‘người bạn đầu tiên’ chúng gặp ở dưới này đã đẩy độ cảnh giác (vốn đã cao) của cậu lên mức cực độ. Nếu có thể tự quyết định, cậu sẽ chỉ tin chị gái mình thôi. Nhưng bông hoa nói đúng ở một điểm: “Để sống sót dưới này, nơi mà các quy luật vật lý là vô nghĩa và động vật thì biết nói, hai đứa sẽ cần có bạn. Nhất là những người bạn có sức mạnh và năng lực. Tuy nhiên, cậu vẫn cần phải chắc chắn trước đã. “Làm sao bọn tôi biết có thể tin được bà?”  
Mabel nhìn em trai với ánh mắt như trách móc. Tuy vậy, dù cô không thích phải hành xử thế này tý nào, cô hiểu tại sao cậu lại nói thế. Cô bé lùi lại và nhún vai như xin lỗi  
“Chúng con không biết gì về bà hết”  
“Tên ta là Toriel” Bà dê nói ngay, vẻ lo lắng khi thấy Mabel lùi lại của bà được thay bằng một nụ cười “ Chừng nào các con còn ở với ta, ta xin đảm bảo rằng không ai có thể làm hại các con được cả”  
Nghĩ rằng quyết định này quá quan trọng cho một người, Dipper ra hiệu hội ý với Mabel. Thấy hai đứa đặt tay lên vai nhau, đôi tay bông dài của Toriel vểnh lên và bà cố che tiếng khúc khích.  
“Chị nghĩ sao? Đi theo bà ấy chứ?”  
“Còn lựa chọn nào khác hử, em giai? Ở lại đây và chờ bông hoa xấu tính nhất quả đất quay lại chắc?” Tay cô khẽ run lên vì lạnh, chiếc áo len ẩm ướt trở nên nặng hơn. Cô hắt hơi.  
Cắn môi, Dipper liếc nhìn Toriel. Bà đang cố kìm lại ý muốn được bọc hai đứa vào một cái chăn bông dày và mang về. “Chị nói phải. Đằng nào cũng không có cách khác” Hai đứa quay lại đối diện với Toriel, tay nắm chặt tay như muốn bảo vệ lẫn nhau. Dipper ngẩng cao đầu để có thể nói rõ ràng hết mức có thể: “Chúng tôi sẽ đi cùng bà…nếu bà vẫn còn nhận chúng tôi?”  
Hai cánh tay bất chợt ôm lấy cặp sinh đôi. Mùi bà dê phảng phất hương quế và kẹo đường, ấm áp làm Mabel cảm thấy vững tin hơn. Ừ, cô có mệt mỏi và bị thương thật, nhưng cô vẫn muốn tin tưởng vào bà dê và tin rằng Flowey chỉ là một mặt xấu xa rất nhỏ trong thế giới này và hai đứa có thể sống sót trở về nhà. Dipper không có sinh lực và sự lạc quan như của Mabel, nhưng cô bé đã tin và với cậu thế là ổn. Cậu thả lỏng hai vai, tự cho mình một khoảng nghỉ ngơi mà có thể kết thúc trong chốc lát, tự hứa mình sẽ không hạ cảnh giác sau đó thêm một phút nào nữa.  
_Ha! Đúng rồi đấy nhóc! Dưới này ngươi sẽ không tin được ai cả. Cả giọng nói trong đầu ngươi cũng sẽ không tin được đâu!_  
Cái này…rất đáng lo đây.  
Cậu quay người trong vòng tay của Toriel, úp một bên mặt vào lớp vải bông áo bà để nhìn Mabel. Cô bé có vẻ rất mệt, nhưng vẫn đang cười cái điệu giống khi mẹ hai đứa chải tóc và hôn chúc hai đứa ngủ ngon. Mi mắt của cô dần khép lại, đầu ngả lên người Toriel, lắng nghe nhịp tim vững chãi của bà như đang ru cô bé vào giấc ngủ. Thấy vẻ mặt của Dipper, cô buộc mình phải ngước lên khỏi cơn buồn ngủ và khẽ hỏi:  
“Sao vậy hử Dipper?”  
Mỉm cười yếu ớt, Dipper nói:  
“Có lẽ không sao đâu. Em chỉ cần ngủ một giấc thế thôi”  
“Ta nghĩ-” Toriel nói, nâng hai đứa lên, ôm mỗi đứa trong một tay mình “Cả hai con nên đi ngủ đi. Và khi tỉnh dậy, ta sẽ có một bất ngờ đó”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note)  
> Fanfic này được truyền nhiều cảm hứng từ những bức crossover* của mudkipful trên Tumblr. Tôi hoàn thành bản nháp của fic trước khi xem một vài bức crossover khác nữa, nên những sự giống có lẽ chỉ là ngẫu nhiên (một cách rất ngầu)  
> *Crossover: Đại khái là những pic/truyện/... kể về N/v của truyện/game/phim này gặp N/v của truyện/game/phim khác (Chú thích của Translator)  
> \------------------------------------------------------------  
> (Translator's Note)  
> Cám ơn các bạn đã đọc đến đây!  
>  ~~Có lẽ sẽ dài hơn mình nghĩ~~  
>  Thông tin/tham gia dịch thì cứ PM mình  
> VÀ XIN HÃY NHẬN XÉT ĐỂ MÌNH DỊCH TỐT HƠN CÁM ƠN NHIỀU  
> Anywayy  
> Thanks to the author who gave me the permission to translate the amazing fic. Go check it out! (Link's on the head note)


	2. Toriel

Cái chăn có vẻ gì đó không đúng. Nó mềm, thoải mái, gọn gàng hơn và không nhàu nhĩ như chăn của cậu. Và gần như sáng nào cũng thế, cậu thường tỉnh dậy với một đống hỗn độn những sách, sổ, giấy và bút từ những lần thức khuya của mình. Nhưng hôm nay cái đống đó chẳng thấy đâu. Chưa tỉnh ngủ hẳn, cậu bé vẫn có những cảm giác khó chịu nhập nhằng khác nói rằng đây không phải là phòng của mình. Chiếc gối cậu đang nằm trên không có mùi giống cậu. Mùi của nó rất sạch, cảm giác như chưa từng có ai dùng nó hoặc đã được dùng nhưng từ trước đó lâu, lâu lắm.  
Vì rơi vào trong lòng một ngọn núi đáng lẽ ra chỉ như một cơn ác mộng điên rồ nào đấy, chắc chắn phải có một cách giải thích thực tế và hợp lý hơn về lý do cậu tỉnh dậy trên một cái giường không phải của mình.

Dipper hé một mắt ra vẻ thăm dò, vẫn thầm hy vọng được thấy cái trần nhà quen thuộc. Nhưng không, đó là một con quái thú kinh dị bẩn bẩn với mái tóc nâu bồng bồng đu đưa khoảng một phân trước mặt cậu. Hai tay giữ tóc, con quái vật nhoẻn cái miệng niềng răng của nó và cười. Dipper chỉ kịp thét lên khi nó vồ lấy cậu bé, tồng hết không khí ra khỏi phổi cậu « Em dậy rồi à ? » 

Như thường lệ, Mabel hỏi vẻ ngạc nhiên thật lòng đến mức Dipper gần như tưởng là cô bé không biết rằng chồm lên người cậu và làm cái mặt phát khiếp ấy sẽ làm cậu khó chịu, dù chỉ một chút. Những cuộc chạm trán của hai đứa cho đến giờ có thể chỉ là một giấc mơ kỳ quái ảnh hưởng từ những đêm thức khuya xem phim, hay đã xảy ra thật nhưng khó tin đến mức gần như không tưởng. Cái khuỷu tay này của Mabel chống lên người cậu lại quá nặng để có thể là tưởng tượng. « Mabel, bỏ em raaa » cậu bé làu bàu, cố kéo chăn để có thể chui lại vào trong đó. Cô bé lăn qua một bên, khúc khích cười. Dipper nhìn thấy một miếng băng dán trên cằm Mabel khi cô nằm ngửa mặt lên trần nhà, hai tay dang rộng sang hai bên. Tràn đầy hy vọng. Trông cô bé gần như sắp bùng nổ với những ý nghĩ lạc quan và sinh lực dồi dào bị dồn nén.

Không còn bị làm phiền bởi cô chị gái ngốc nghếch mình nữa, Dipper để ý thấy bức tường sơn màu đỏ cà chua, một tấm thảm đặt trên sàn gỗ, tấm nệm bông vừa cậu hơn cái giường ở nhà với đống đồ chơi xếp gọn gàng cạnh đó. Cậu còn ngửi thấy được mùi dịu ngọt của kẹo đường và quế thoang thoảng đâu đây.

Bà dê đã cho hai đứa ở lại là ai ? Đây là phòng dành cho trẻ con, nhưng nó qúa gọn gàng như thể chủ nhân của nó đã không ở đây từ rất lâu rồi. Bà ấy là người trông trẻ chăng ? Hay con bà ấy đã lớn lên và chuyển đi chỗ khác ? Không biết dê có đi học đại học?

Một tiếng « ọc » phát ra từ bụng Dipper, phàn nàn rằng có một mùi hương hấp dẫn của một bữa tráng miệng chưa có người đụng đến đang nằm đâu đó quanh đây. Lần cuối hai đứa ăn là từ khi nào? Hai đứa đã ngủ được bao lâu rồi? Giờ này bố mẹ hai đứa chắc đã phải biết chúng bị lạc, nhưng ai sẽ tìm chúng ở dưới này chứ ? Mà bây giờ người ta đã bắt đầu tìm kiếm hai đứa chưa ?

Cậu bé chưa bao giờ giỏi giấu suy nghĩ của mình nên kể cả nếu không nói ra đi nữa thì Mabel vẫn có thể để ý. Mà cô bé để ý thật. Trông cô bỗng trầm hẳn đi, năng lượng và sự lạc quan bị đám mây những ý nghĩ u ám của Dipper làm xẹp xuống. Nhận thấy điều đó, cậu hối tiếc ngay lập tức vì cậu bé chẳng muốn làm chị gái mình lo lắng tý nào. « Mabel à, em xin lỗi, chỉ là -»  
« Dipper à, chúng ta cần ăn gì đó » cô bé nhẹ nhàng cắt ngang. « Chị cũng muốn về nhà chẳng kém gì em đâu, nhưng nếu muốn ở lại đây một thời gian, em nên nhận lấy những điều tốt nhất em có được » Hít một hơi thật sâu rồi thở ra, làm một sợi tóc trước mặt bay lên, cô bé nói thêm « Mà bữa-sáng-bí-ẩn Mẹ Dê làm cho chúng ta cũng có mùi thơm phết đó chứ ! »

Thực ra cũng tốt thật, biết được Mabel vẫn ưu tiên cái gì trước cái gì sau

Mà chờ đã…Mẹ dê ư ?

Khi Dipper thả chân xuống tấm thảm bông, Mabel đã đi ra phía cửa. « Mabel à ? » Cô bé quay lại, trông vẫn vui vẻ hơn bao giờ hết «Sao chị lại gọi Toriel là ‘Mẹ Dê’ ? Bà ấy bảo chị làm thế à ? » Biết mình không thể giả vờ thản nhiên nữa, cậu quyết định đi thẳng luôn vào vấn đề.  
« Không hẳn » lần đầu tiên, Mabel có vẻ ngập ngừng thực sự, cô bé cau mày suy nghĩ nghiêm túc về cách mà Dipper có thể phản ứng. « Lúc đó chị vẫn còn hơi nửa tỉnh nửa mơ ấy, mà bà ấy lại đang chải tóc cho chị và chị cứ thế bật ra thôi » cô bé nói nhanh, thầm hy vọng rằng không khí u ám này sẽ không kéo dài thêm. Mà đúng thật, mái-tóc-buổi-sáng-mới-ngủ-dậy của cô có vẻ mượt hơn những lúc trước. « Không sao cả, phải không ? Bà có vẻ…hạnh phúc nữa, nên chị quyết định gọi theo thế luôn »

« Chị đi ra ngoài một mình ư ?! Nhỡ có chuyện gì đó xảy ra thì sao ? » Lúc đó cậu hòan toàn ngủ say, không biết gì hết trong khi cô bé đã có thể bị thương hoặc bị lạc hoặc vướng vào những việc cậu không muốn nghĩ tới rồi. Cậu có thể lo lắng quá mức thật, nhưng thế vẫn chưa là đủ. « Thật là -Em còn chẳng-Chị- » Nén lại sự bực bội của mình, Dipper quẳng cái chăn sang một bên, đứng dậy và bước nhanh qua phòng. Cậu cần không gian để suy nghĩ. Thực ra thì sinh vật dê kia - Toriel – đã không bảo Mabel gọi bà ta là mẹ, nên mọi việc cũng chẳng lạ đến thế. Và việc bà hạnh phúc khi được cô bé gọi là « mẹ » càng củng cố hơn giả thiết rằng bà đã từng làm mẹ hoặc người trông trẻ.

Nhưng vẫn có một thứ làm cậu băn khoăn. Tủ đựng giày. Cái tủ đặt trong phòng chứa đầy giày dép trẻ con, nhưng chúng ở những kích cỡ và màu sắc khác nhau. Có những đôi có thể đã dành cho một bé trai nhưng có những đôi, như đôi giày vải màu hồng và giày ba-lê này chẳng hạn, lại dành cho bé gái.  
« Nhỡ chúng bị đánh mất rồi lại được tìm thấy thì sao ? » Mabel gợi ý, nhưng có vẻ thận trọng và e ngại. « Đây có phải là lần đầu tiên ta thấy mấy em nhỏ để quên giày đâu. Hoặc là để dự trữ ? Như là, nhỡ ai đó đánh mất giày ấy, và « ồ ! Nhìn chỗ giày đủ màu sắc cho ta tha hồ chọn này ! » Cô bé ngừng nói khi liếc nhìn Dipper. Trông cậu chẳng có vẻ gì là bớt căng thẳng cả.

Tim cậu bé đập nhanh hơn, dội thình thịch vào xương sườn. Ý nghĩ về những chiếc giày làm cậu hoảng sợ.

Cảm thấy nỗi sợ bắt đầu len lỏi vào suy nghĩ em trai mình, Mabel nắm lấy tay cậu, quyết tâm cho cậu thấy rằng mọi việc sẽ ổn, dù chẳng có căn cứ hay lý lẽ nào cho chuyện đó. « Không sao đâu mà, Dipper. Chị chỉ vừa mới dậy thôi, và chị đã nói chuyện với Toriel. Bà ấy...không xấu đâu. Chị chắc chắn bà ấy có thể nói cho ta biết về đống giày này và mọi thứ khác vì bà không muốn hại ta. » Cô bé có vẻ vui vẻ lên một tý và khẽ cười « Bà ấy còn gần như chẳng cho chị đi vệ sinh một mình cơ. Cứ lo là chị sẽ bị lạc hay ngã hay gì đó ấy » Cái đó…nghe không như một người muốn ăn thịt hai đứa. Cuối cùng, Dipper cũng có vẻ đỡ căng thẳng hơn. « Em nghĩ sao hử Dipdop ? Cho bà ấy một cơ hội chứ ? Chỉ lần này thôi ? Bà ấy không đáng sợ hay gì cả, chỉ là… » Cô bé ngập ngừng một quãng ngắn rồi nhìn bỗng nhiên nhìn ra phía hành lang, đôi mắt nâu lấp lánh vẻ háo hức « Có cái này chị muốn cho em xem »  
Không chờ câu trả lời, cô bé kéo cậu ra ngoài hành lang. Tường phía ngoài sơn màu vàng mật ong như những bông hoa mà hai đứa đã rơi xuống, những chiếc đèn cổ được treo đều nhau bên những cánh cửa phòng. Dipper cau mày liếc nhìn những bình hoa «Bà ấy có vẻ rất thích hoa, nhỉ ? » Đó có thể là lý do Toriel đến thăm đám hoa vàng mà hai đứa đã rơi xuống. Bà muốn hái một ít mang về nhà. Nghĩ đến điều này, cậu bé cảm thấy khó mà ghét được những bông hoa kia. Giả sử như bà ấy không yêu hoa như thế, Flowey đã có thể giết hai đứa rồi.

Vặn nắm cửa, Mabel cười đáp lại: «Bà ấy không chỉ thích mỗi hoa không đâu. » 

Hai đứa bước vào một căn phòng mờ tối. Một ánh sáng màu lục dịu nhẹ bao phủ không gian, làm hai đứa cảm giác như cả căn phòng đều có màu xanh vậy. Giữa cái không khí chạng vạng lờ mờ đó, màu vàng của hai bông hoa đặt trên kệ sách bằng cách nào đó lại nổi bật hẳn lên. Cứ như hai bông hoa đó không cùng tồn tại trong căn phòng này, mà chỉ nằm ở đó, lạc lõng với những thứ khác xung quanh.  
Mabel không để ý cách trang trí kỳ lạ này lắm vì cô bé đã từng vào đây trước đó. Cô cầm lầy một cuốn nhật ký để mở trên mặt bàn « Thế là bất lịch sự đấy » Dipper nói « Chị không được đọc nhật ký của người khác như thế đâu » Cậu bé biết rằng chẳng có gì hay ho khi bị người khác chõ mũi vào những suy nghĩ và cảm xúc riêng tư nhất của mình.  
« Không sao đâu mà ! Chị chỉ đọc một trang thôi. E hèm-» Cô bé đọc « Tại sao bộ xương lại muốn có bạn ? » Mabel ngừng lại, chờ phản ứng của Dipper, vẻ mặt hớn hở như muốn trả lời luôn thay cậu bé.  
Thở dài, Dipper nhún vai « Được rồi, em chịu. Tại sao bộ xương đó lại muốn kết bạn ? »

« Vì anh ta cảm thấy cô đơn ! (Lonely-Bonely) » Cô bé nói rồi cười phá lên. Nhưng Dipper không cười. Chẳng phải cậu không muốn, cậu biết là Mabel chỉ đang cố làm cậu vui lên thôi, nhưng câu đùa đó nghe chẳng buồn cười tý nào. Mà câu đó còn có vẻ…hơi buốn nữa. Thấy vẻ mặt của cậu, vai cô bé chùng xuống. Nụ cười dần tắt ngúm, cô bé đặt lại quyển sổ về chỗ cũ .  
« Chắc…Nó cũng chẳng buồn cười lắm nhỉ ? »  
Mabel có thể cười phá lên được trước những câu chuyện cười nhàm chán, nhưng không sao. Đó không phải lý do cô bé đưa cậu đến đây. Cô chỉ muốn làm cậu vui lên. Dipper lắc đầu, khẽ run lên, rồi tự vỗ hai cái vào má mình. Tự nhủ phải biết mình đang ở đâu. Có rất nhiều thứ cậu không thể kiểm soát được, rất nhiều thứ để lo và khiến cậu nghĩ tới những viễn cảnh tệ hại nhất, nhưng chỉ có một Mabel mà thôi. Và cô bé đang đứng ngay ở đây, vẻ mặt như thể cậu vừa ném cái áo len yêu thích của cô xuống bùn vậy.  
Cậu bé nghiêng đầu sang một bên, chống tay lên và nhếch mép : « Thực ra, em khá chắc là mình có thể đùa được hay hơn »  
Cô bé tươi tỉnh lại ngay lập tức, cảm giác thích thú bùng lên : « Á à, em dám thách thức Nữ Hoàng Chơi Chữ này ư ? »

« Để xem đã. Chị nghĩ chị có giải quyết được không ? (Handle_Skele-hand-le)  
Mabel chưa kịp nói gì thì một tiếng khúc khích khẽ vang lên phía sau cặp sinh đôi. Giật mình, hai đứa quay lại, vẻ mặt hối lỗi khi nhìn thấy Toriel đứng ở cửa. Người bà khẽ rung lên thích thú.  
« Ừm.. » Mabel lê chân qua lại «Xin lỗi vì bọn con đã đột nhập vào phòng bà như thế này. Con muốn cho Dipper xem mấy câu đùa của bà, nên là… »  
Quệt nước mắt, Toriel nhẹ nhàng đáp : « Không sao đâu con. Các con có thể thoải mái vào đây mà» Bà cầm lấy quyển sổ và mở ra cho hai đứa xem. « Những câu đùa này là từ một người bạn của ta. Chúng ta chưa bao giờ gặp nhau, nhưng chúng ta luôn nói chuyện. Nhiều lần là đằng khác, nhất là những lúc ta cảm thấy buồn và cần cái gì đó vui tươi hơn. Cậu ấy rất tốt bụng. Khi nào ta ước được nói chuyện thì cậu ta đã ở đó, ngồi ở phía ngoài khu Tàn Tích này rồi, cứ như là đang chờ ta vậy » Giọng Toriel nghe có vẻ xa xăm. Bà mỉm cười.  
« Trời ơi !! Như thế thì thật lãng mạn quá !! » Mabel ôm lấy cánh tay của Toriel, trong đầu đã nghĩ ra đủ các cách khác nhau để giúp hai người, bà mẹ dê của mình và nhân vật bí ẩn lạ mặt thích nói đùa này, thành một cặp đôi thực thụ.  
« Ôi, ta e rằng ta đã quá già cho những thứ như thế rồi » dắt hai đứa theo, bà nói thêm « Đi theo ta nào. Có một bất ngờ dành cho hai con ở phòng bếp đây »

Ở hành lang, có một cái gì đó chuyển động. Tò mò, Dipper vừa đi vừa quay sang nhìn thì thấy cái gương. Cái bóng của cậu đang nhìn chằm chằm lại, nó nghiêng đầu, mắt mở to như ngạc nhiên vì bị nhìn thấy. Rồi khóe miệng của nó nhếch lên, tạo thành một nụ cười trông không hề giống cậu. Một màu vàng loáng qua rồi biến mất. Dipper dụi mắt.

Khi Dipper mở mắt ra, chỉ có cái gương trống rỗng nhìn lại cậu. Toriel đã dắt cặp sinh đôi đi khá xa và cậu bé không còn nhìn thấy được bóng mình nữa.  
\---------------

« Chị có chắc cái này an toàn không đấy ? Nhỡ nó bị tẩm độc thì sao ?»

Mabel, tay vẫn còn đang dở cắt một miếng bánh ra, nhìn Dipper vẻ bực tức. « Em vẫn cứ băn khoăn à ? Nghe này, ừ thì cái bông hoa kia cũng cư xử kỳ lạ thật, nhưng Toriel không phải kẻ xấu, chị chắc chắn đó. Và để chứng minh, chị sẽ ăn thử cho em xem. » Cô bé bỏ một miếng bánh ngon ngọt vào miệng. Mabel nhai và ậm ừ như khen ngon, để Dipper tự lấy bánh cho mình. Bỗng dưng, mắt cô bé mở to, tay quờ quạng lên cổ họng.

Hoảng hốt, Dipper suýt nữa đánh rơi đĩa xuống đất. Biểu cảm của cậu dần chuyển thành sự bực tức khi thấy chị gái mình bắt đầu khúc khích cười « Em phải nhìn lại mặt mình cơ ! » 

Toriel lao vào : « Chuyện gì thế ? Mọi người đều ổn cả chứ ? »

« Không sao, mọi thứ đều ổn. Không có chuyện gì nghiêm trọng xảy ra hết » Dipper lẩm bẩm, chậm rãi, cứng nhắc nhai miếng bánh của mình. Như là cậu vẫn còn bực về chuyện đó vậy. « Chỉ là Mabel tưởng trêu tôi kiểu đó là vui thôi »

« Vậy sao.. » Toriel đặt một tay lên ngực như thể tim bà sắp nhảy ra đến nơi, rồi thở dài nhẹ nhõm

Dipper nhìn Toriel, một loạt suy nghĩ chạy qua, cậu cố đoán xem bà ấy đang nghĩ gì và cảm thấy gì. Loạt biểu cảm đầu tiên thì có vẻ dễ đoán. Cậu mang máng một lần, khi cả cậu và Mabel còn rất nhỏ, Mabel thì chưa có niềng răng và vẫn để tóc hai bên, bị lạc. Ký ức đó nhiễu loạn và mờ nhạt, như một thước phim cũ vậy, nhưng cậu vẫn còn nhớ khi đó xung quanh hai đứa chỉ toàn những người lớn đi lại hối hả vội vàng. Hai đứa thì quá nhỏ và thấp nên chẳng có thể nhìn thấy gì cả. Và dù chỉ chưa đầy một tiếng sau, hai đứa lại được tìm thấy, mẹ chúng đã nức nở ôm lấy hai đứa con của mình. Và siết cặp sinh đôi thật chặt như thể bà sẽ không bao giờ bỏ chúng ra nữa.

Nghĩ đến mẹ mình, Dipper bỗng thấy miếng bánh bỗng mất vị ngọt vốn có của nó. Miệng cậu khô lại. Cậu bé phải cố gắng để ăn, vì miếng bánh trở nên thật vô vị làm sao. 

Biểu cảm thứ hai thì khó đoán hơn. Thực ra trước đó, cũng có nhiều cảm xúc khác lướt qua mặt Toriel, chỉ thoáng qua thôi và cậu gần như không thể thấy được. Rồi Dipper cũng định hình rõ được biểu cảm đó, miếng bánh thứ hai trở nên đắng lại.

Đau khổ.

Bà ấy đang đau khổ.

Cậu nghĩ tới đám đồ chơi bị bỏ rơi, bị phủ lên bởi một lớp bụi. Nghĩ đến những chiếc giày, và chiếc giường dành cho trẻ con. Trước đây cậu chưa hề để ý đến điều này, nhưng nó chắc chắn giải thích được vì sao Toriel lại muốn giúp cậu và Mabel đến thế.

Những đứa con của Toriel không hề chuyển đi, lớn lên và sinh sống ở một nơi khác.

Càng nghe, càng theo dõi và càng học hỏi thêm nhiều thông tin, Dipper nhận thấy kết luận rằng tất cả những đứa trẻ đó đã _chết_ càng có vẻ hợp lý.

Tất nhiên, cậu không có bằng chứng gì cả. Chẳng lẽ lại đi hỏi Toriel ? Nhưng cậu cảm thấy mình đang đi đúng hướng. Nhưng theo trường hợp nào thì Mabel cũng nói đúng. Nếu bà ấy thực sự muốn giết hai đứa, thì chúng có thể đã chết từ lâu rồi. Với lại, không có quái vật thực sự nào lại thật lòng lo lắng đến bữa tối của mình như thế cả. 

« Hay các con ra chỗ lò sưởi mà ngồi ăn cho ấm ? » Toriel gợi ý. « À ! Trước khi ta quên mất. » Bà đưa cho hai đứa một chiếc điện thoại kiểu cũ hình vuông khoảng cỡ một chiếc điều khiển TV, trong đó đã ghi sẵn một số điện thoại. Lật nó qua lại, Mabel thử lướt tay lên màn hình và cau mày bối rối vì chẳng có gì xảy ra. « Nếu các con cần ta, cứ tự nhiên gọi! Chốc nữa, ta sẽ hướng dẫn các con làm quen với những cái bẫy ở bên ngoài mà có thể được giải như những câu đố vậy. Để các con có thể đi lại quanh đây mà không bị nguy hiểm.

« Yay ! Dipper thích câu đố lắm ! » Mabel kêu lên vui sướng. Toriel đặt hai lòng bàn tay ấm áp và vững chãi của bà lên lưng cặp sinh đôi, lùa hai đứa ra ngoài như vịt mẹ lùa những con vịt con của mình

Phòng khách rất rộng. Dipper nhanh chóng tìm được một chỗ cho mình cạnh lò sưởi, giữ người cậu bị ấm nhưng không quá nóng, rồi ngồi xuống, khoanh chân lại. Cậu bé ăn có vẻ rệu rạo, nhai và nuốt một cách cứng nhắc như không hề để ý đến miếng bánh nữa cho đến khi cậu suýt nữa cắn vào tay. 

Liệu một người mà muốn trả lại hai đứa về nhà có đưa cho chúng điện thoại thế này không ? Dipper biết mình đang suy nghĩ quá lên, nhưng cái lời hứa của Toriel-dẫn hai đứa qua những câu đố và làm quen với mọi thứ ở đây- nghe như kiểu hai đứa sẽ ở lại đây mãi vậy. 

Bà ấy biết là chúng phải về nhà mà, phải không?

Mabel ngồi chéo cậu, liếm những vết kem bánh trên tay, quyết tâm không để sót một chút nào hết. Là một cô bé đầy năng lượng, cô chắc chắn sẽ cần đường, nhiều là đằng khác, và lại còn thích ăn đồ ngọt nữa.

Toriel đeo kính vào, ngồi trên một chiếc ghế bành, nhìn hai đứa ăn xong và tiếp tục việc đan len của mình. Một dải len màu cam đã được đan xong, dài và thõng xuống đất. Có lẽ bà ấy đã ngồi đan cả tiếng rồi. Bên cạnh Toriel là một cái khăn len giống thế nhưng có màu xanh đậm hơn áo Mabel một chút. Thỉnh thoảng cặp sinh đôi lại liếc nhìn bà ấy, không chắc rằng liệu có bất lịch sự không nếu hỏi Toriel liệu đó có phải quà cho hai đứa, mặc dù thực ra thì cũng chẳng có ai khác có thể nhận những món đồ đó. Lửa tắt dần và Dipper có vẻ lạnh hơn. Cậu cảm thấy một cái gì đó nằng nặng cuốn quanh cổ và thấy Toriel quàng khăn cho mình. Cảm giác đeo chiếc khăn bà đan cho thật lạ, nó ấm áp như thể được phù phép thêm lửa vào đó. Má cậu đỏ ửng lên, vì biết ơn và ngạc nhiên, cũng vì một chút xấu hổ nữa. « Cám ơn.. » Dipper lí nhí vào lớp vải. Mabel nhún lên nhún xuống vẻ háo hức khi Toriel quàng chiếc khăn màu xanh cho cô bé. Thật ấm áp và thoải mái quá, cô bé nghĩ và cười phấn khích.

Khi Dipper bắt đầu quay đi, một bàn tay siết nhẹ vai cậu : « Ta rất vui khi con thích cái khăn. Ở đây có thể rất lạnh đó » bà nói rồi đứng dậy, chuẩn bị đi nấu bữa tối. Đi đến bếp, bà ngừng bước, quay lại và cau mày vẻ không chắc chắn : « Các con sẽ ở lại đây » Bà ngập ngừng « Phải không ? Phía dưới kia-và bên ngoài rất nguy hiểm cho hai đứa trẻ như các con lang thang mà không có người đi cùng đó »

Hai đứa gật đầu. Nhưng lời cảnh báo còn làm hai đứa tò mò muốn đi ra đó hơn. Khi bà ấy đã đi khỏi, an tâm rằng cặp sinh đôi sẽ chờ mình, Dipper đứng dậy và bắt đầu đi ra cửa. Có một cái cầu thang cậu đã nhìn thấy khi Toriel dắt hai đứa vào bếp, và cậu bé muốn thử xem xem nó dẫn đi đâu.

« Dipper ! » Mabel nhảy lên, cố chạy về phía em trai mình nhưng bị vướng với một đống len và cúc áo. « Chờ đã, » cô kêu lên, bắt kịp được cậu « Em không định đi thám hiểm đấy chứ ? Chúng ta đã hứa là-»  
« Em chỉ đi xem xét chung quanh một chút thôi. Em đã hứa là sẽ không rời khỏi đây, và em không định làm thế, nhưng biết được lối ra ở đâu thì vẩn tốt hơn. » vẫn lo lắng, Mabel liếc nhìn căn bếp. Những âm thanh vui tươi của một bà dê hạnh phúc đang nấu ăn phát ra, tiếng chảo lanh canh và nước sôi sùng sục..làm cô bé cảm thấy việc này cứ sai sai thế nào đó.  
« Chị không muốn về nhà sao? » Dipper nói, cố tạo thêm động lực cho chị gái mình.  
Tất cả những băn khoăn còn lại của cô bé biến mất. Mabel khẽ gật đầu : « Ừ. Đi thôi. »


	3. Nói với chúng

Thám hiểm dưới này là ý tưởng của Dipper nên cậu đi trước. Cẩn thận bước từng bước xuống một, cậu bé ngạc nhiên nhìn cảnh tượng mới này. Khác hẳn. Những bức tường sơn màu hoa thủy tiên bị thay thế một hành lang trơn trượt kéo dài liên tục, mà càng đi thì nhiệt độ càng có vẻ hạ xuống. Cậu nheo mắt, cố bắt lấy những chi tiết quan trọng để tìm ra tại sao căn hầm này lại tồn tại và thầm hy vọng nó sẽ dẫn hai đứa ra khỏi đây. Bỗng Dipper thấy một cái gì đó màu xám đen nằm lăn lóc trên đất. Tò mò, cậu thử tiến lại xem.

Đó là một con dao đồ chơi. 

Con dao có lưỡi và cán làm bằng nhựa, có lẽ là do một đứa con của Toriel bỏ lại. Dipper cầm lên, thử miết tay vào phần cạnh “sắc” của nó – hơi quá nặng và chắc chắn so với một món đồ chơi thông thường cậu hay thấy. Không quá nhọn để gây chết người, tất nhiên, nhưng nếu đâm với lực đủ mạnh thì có thể gây thương tích-Dipper nghĩ. Ít nhất là vậy.

Phía sau có tiếng bước chân của chị gái cậu. Trong chớp mắt, con dao trên tay Dipper đã biến khỏi tầm nhìn và nằm gọn trong túi cậu bé.

Mà lạ thật.

Cậu còn chẳng định giữ con dao đó.

“Giời ạ…” Mabel run rẩy bước tới, xoa tay vào nhau cho đỡ rét. “Mama Dê nói đúng thật. Dưới này lạnh như băng ấy!” Thấy vẻ mặt của em trai mình, cô nghiêng đầu, nheo mắt cố nhìn rõ cậu hơn “Này, em có sao không đấy? Trông em ghê quá”  
Dipper nhăn mặt, biết rằng mình sẽ không thể tránh khỏi những tác động tiêu cực mà cậu đã nghĩ là do thiếu ngủ nữa. Trong thoáng chốc, cậu tưởng tượng ra hình ảnh của một Mabel đang sợ hãi lùi lại khỏi mình. Sự áy náy len lỏi với nỗi sợ trồi lên, lạnh lẽo bóp chặt lấy cậu. Hình ảnh đó chỉ vụt qua chớp nhoáng thôi, nhưng đủ để giữ lại vết. “Chị đừng có lo cho em nữa đi!” Cậu bật lại, bước ra xa khỏi cô bé, giả vờ không để ý cô cứng người lại “Em ổn.”

Tổn thương, Mabel bật trả: “Được. Kệ em đó.” Cô khoanh tay và bước nhanh qua mặt cậu. Thấy chị gái mình như thế, Dipper bỗng thấy cực kỳ áy náy-cứ như là một đám mây khói bóp chẹt phổi cậu bé vậy- và cố chạy theo cô. “Mabel này, em rất xin lỗi.Em không cố ý nói như thế..” Chưa tha thứ cho cậu hoàn toàn nhưng cô vẫn đi chậm lại, mắt nhìn chắm chằm vào một bức tường-có-vẻ-rất-thú-vị trước mặt mình, để cho Dipper không bị hụt hơi.

Nói cho cô biết là có chuyện gì đó đang xảy ra với cậu thì tốt hơn nhiều. Vì Mabel là, ờ, Mabel, nên có thể cô bé sẽ hiểu và thậm chí còn có thể tìm cách giúp cậu tìm ra cậu đang bị làm sao nữa, nhưng cậu vẫn không muốn nói. Có thể cậu không muốn tin nó là thật, và nếu cậu không nói với ai, nó sẽ không là thật nữa. Hoặc có thể nó sẽ biến mất khi hai đứa lên tới bề mặt.

Nhưng lý do lớn nhất là bởi cậu sợ, sợ rằng nếu cậu nói ra thì đến một lúc nào đó, Mabel sẽ lùi xa khỏi cậu với đôi mắt mở to vì sợ hãi, như thể cô thực sự tin rằng cậu là một mối đe dọa vậy. Mà Mabel thì rất dũng cảm. Cô bé có thế bắt một con gấu chỉ để trang điểm cho nó, nên nếu cô mà sợ cậu thì chắc chắn là có lý do chính đáng.  
Hai đứa đang định rẽ thì một con ếch màu trắng nhợt cỡ khoảng một đứa trẻ con xuất hiện, nhảy vào chắn hết lối đi. Dipper nuốt nước bọt. Một con ếch to cỡ đó có thể ngoạm lấy cả cái đầu cậu một cách dễ dàng. Nó nhún qua nhún lại, nhảy ra trước rồi lại nhảy giật lùi, đôi mắt thô lố sang lên vẻ thông minh. Mabel nhướng mày, nhún vai vẻ ờ-thì-biết-làm-gì-nữa-đâu và vẫy tay: “Chào! Bạn có thể vui lòng nhảy sang một bên cho bọn mình đi qua được không?” Con ếch “ồm ộp” dài ra, lỗ mũi phình lên một tý “Làm ơn?” Có thể là do ánh sáng chiếu qua cái mặt bèn bẹt của nó, nhưng Dipper có thể thề là cậu vừa thấy con ếch này đảo mắt.

“Em không nghĩ nó hiểu đâu, Mabel à” Ngồi chờ con ếch bỏ đi thế này thật phí thời gian. Toriel có thể nhận ra hai đứa đã đi mất bất cứ lúc nào, và khi đó thì đừng có mà hòng xuống đây nữa.  
“Hôm qua thì em cũng sẽ nói thế về loài Dê và mấy bông Hoa đấy” cô bé đáp “Nhưng nhìn nơi này xem. Ở đây không có quy tắc gì hết, Dipper à.” Con ếch lại kêu một tiếng dài nhàm chán. Thì, nó chán sao không đi luôn đi? Có ai bắt nó ngồi chắn lối thế này đâu.

Không hề nản chí, Mabel thử gợi truyện. Cô bé hỏi con ếch làm thế nào mà ngầu được như thế và cảm giác ngầu đó ra làm sao, làm nó “xanh mặt” vẻ ngượng nghịu. Dipper nhìn cô, cảm thấy con dao nặng trĩu trong túi áo mình. Cậu bé bất giác co tay nắm chặt lấy nó. Con ếch kia thấy vậy bỗng giật mình bởi chuyển động đột ngột của cậu và nhảy lên, lao thẳng về phía Mabel. Cô bé hét lên khi con ếch nhảy tới, mồm há rộng đến mức cô gần như có thể đếm được mấy đoạn mạch màu tím chạy dọc cái màng mỏng dính của nó nếu không quá sợ như thế này. Tránh sang một bên, Mabel quay lại nhìn con ếch vừa đáp xuống cách đó khoảng một mét đang chuẩn bị nhảy thêm cú nữa và kêu lên: “Dipper!” 

Mọi việc xảy ra quá nhanh, không có chỗ để tránh, và nó đang tấn công chị gái cậu. Khoảnh khắc trước khi nó kịp lao tới Mabel, một màu cam sáng che hết mắt cô và một vệt màu xám kéo dài trong không khí, chém vào con ếch tội nghiệp. Nó không chết ngay mà kêu lên một tiếng _“ồm ộp”_ thảm thiết đâm xuyên qua bầu không khí im lặng. Cặp sinh đôi lùi lại, tay nắm chặt áo nhau, chết lặng nhìn những mẩu còn lại của con ếch bắt đấu rã ra, tan thành bụi, biến vào hư vô.  
“E-Em không cố ý” Con dao đồ chơi rơi xuống, tay cậu run lấy bẩy. Dipper không muốn nhìn cô bé, cậu sợ cách mà cô có thể sẽ phản ứng hơn cả Flowey. “Em thề là em không cố ý” Bụi bám lên tay, lên áo, lên mũ, lên khăn cậu. Khi hít một hơi, cậu bị sặc bởi đám bụi trắng bay vào mồm. 

_Cái điệu bộ giả nai thế là sao hử Cây Thông?_

Im đi .

 _Một con quái vật ngỏm củ tỏi, ừ, đã vậy thì sao chứ? Ngươi có chắc bọn nó là thật không đấy? Nếu ta nhớ không nhầm thì mấy túi thịt sống thực sự không rã ra thành bụi khi bị mấy đồ nhọn nhọn đâm như thế đâu._

Cố tránh xa đám bụi trên sàn, Mabel thấy mắt mình đang ghim chặt vào con dao kia, gắng nhìn càng lâu và càng dữ dội càng tốt như thể tia nhìn tóe lửa của cô có thể làm tan chảy miếng nhựa đó. Một món đồ chơi như thế không thể gây sát thương chứ đừng nói là giết cả một con ếch. Đáng lẽ ra nó không thể…nhưng nó đã làm thế.  
Mabel ngừng lại khi nghe thấy một tiếng sụt sịt cạnh đó. Đó là Dipper, đang cố quệt mu bàn tay lên má để phủi hết bụi. Tim Mabel khẽ giât lên một cái, cô bé vòng tay ôm lấy em trai mình từ phía sau để cậu không đẩy cô ra được “Không sao đâu mà em giai. Chị biết là em chỉ cố bảo vệ chị. Chị thề là chị không giận đâu”  
“Mabel à?” Cô bé tựa đầu lên vai cậu “Ừm?” “Em nghĩ em đang bị làm sao ấy” Một tiếng rít rèn rẹt phát ra, và rồi là “Hnìm aủc àl ón ĩhng gnôhk me àv me uầđ gnort ión gnọig tộm óc” Mabel nhướn mày vẻ dò hỏi, bối rối bởi đám hỗn độn phát ra từ miệng em trai mình. Mọi lời mà cô đã nói trở thành vô ích khi Dipper lại tái mặt và nói: “Chị không hiểu gì hết phải không?”  
Vào lúc đó, Mabel chỉ muốn nói tất cả những điều cậu muốn nghe,làm bất cứ cái gì có thể để khiến cậu vui lên được. Cậu run rấy như một chiếc lá yếu ớt trong một cơn mưa, mà lại còn bị bụi bám đầy người nữa chứ. Chắc chắn có cái gì đó không đúng, cái mà đã làm cậu sợ, và Mabel sẵn sàng cho đi hết sinh nhật của mình nếu điều đó có thể giúp được cậu. Em trai cô có thể sợ hãi - cả cô cũng vậy, mặc dù để cậu nghĩ là cô không biết sợ cũng tốt hơn- nhưng cậu bé rất dũng cảm. Khi giải câu đố, tìm các bí ẩn và đối phó với quái vật, cậu là cậu con trai dũng cảm nhất cô từng biết.  
Nên cô bé xoay người Dipper lại, đặt hai tay lên má cậu để bắt cậu bé không thể nhìn đi đâu khác được nữa “Nghe này, chúng ta sẽ nghĩ cách” cô bé nhẹ nhàng nói, và cậu có vẻ dần bớt run hơn “Lần sau gặp quái vật, chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện với chúng, được chứ? Rồi bọn mình sẽ tìm ra chuyện gì đang xảy ra với em vì hai đứa mình là siêu nhân mà siêu nhân thì luôn cứu thế giới.”

Lắc đầu, Dipper hỏi: “Sao chị chắc chắn thế? Sao chị biết được rằng mọi thứ sẽ trở nên thật tệ hại và ta sẽ kẹt ở đây mãi mãi và-“  
“Hỏi ngốc thật” Cô phủi cố phủi càng nhiều bụi khỏi áo Dipper càng tốt. Chúng bám vào cậu dày như một lớp áo mỏng khác, nhưng ít nhất thì cậu không còn giống như bị ném cả một bao tải bột vào người nữa “Đó là vì- ”

Một bàn tay bông mềm bỗng siết nhẹ vai hai đứa. “Các con à, dưới này không phải chỗ cho trẻ con đâu.” Với giọng nghiêm khắc hơn hẳn mọi khi, Toriel nói “Hãy nghe lời ta và đi lên nhà đi”

Đó không phải là mối đe dọa, nhưng chắc chắn có gì đó không ổn. Nó làm những dây thần kinh đã căng như dây đàn của Dipper không thể chịu được nữa.

“Tại sao?” cậu lùi lại, vô tình để lộ lớp bụi còn bám trên áo mình. Bà dê khẽ kêu lên một tiếng như đau đớn. Cậu tiếp tục tra vấn: “Dưới này có gì? Lối ra ở đâu? Mabel và tôi phải về nhà”

“Các con muốn về nhà ư?” Toriel lẩm bẩm với chính mình hơn là với hai đứa trẻ đang đứng trước mặt. “Tất nhiên rồi. Các người lúc nào chẳng thế.” Bà vờ như không nhìn thấy hai đứa “Đi lên nhà ngay” Rồi Toriel đi tiếp, giữ cao đầu, lạnh lẽo và cứng rắn như một bức tượng đá sống vậy.  
Không muốn phải đứng nhìn những gì còn lại của sinh vật cậu vừa giết bay lả tả trên đất nữa, Dipper chạy theo bà. Sự khó chịu cùng với cơn giận dữ sôi lên sùng sục trong lòng cậu.  
Từ lúc Toriel cứu hai đứa, bà đã quan tâm quá đáng đến cả hai từng ly từng tý như thể chúng là trẻ con vậy, luôn tin rằng đó là điều tốt nhất mặc dù bà chẳng biết gì về chúng cả. Và bất kỳ người lớn nào đều đối xử với cặp sinh đôi như thế. Dipper không còn thấy chuyện đó buồn cười nữa. Dù muốn hay không, bà ta sẽ phải đưa cậu và chị cậu đến lối ra và hai đứa sẽ tìm đường về nhà.  
Mà nếu cậu thoát được khỏi nơi này, có thể giọng nói kia sẽ biến mất. Giọng nói xuất hiện ngay khi hai đứa rơi xuống đây và có thể đó là nơi bắt nguồn của nó. Dù gì đi nữa, Dipper chắc chắn rằng cứ lang thang ở đây mãi thì chẳng an toàn tý nào. 

Toriel đứng lại trước một cánh cửa với bề mặt khắc một biểu tượng giống trên áo bà. Bắt kịp được, Dipper tự hỏi cái biểu tượng đó có nghĩa gì. Cậu thấy với một hình tròn có cánh trên mấy hình tam giác, rồi cố đào lại trí nhớ của mình về những biểu tượng và hình vẽ. Lúc trước, cậu nghĩ đó chỉ đơn giản là một kiểu hoa văn. Mà bây giờ thì Toriel không có vẻ gì là sẽ trả lời bất cứ câu hỏi nào cậu đưa ra cả.  
“Tất cả những đứa trẻ khác rơi xuống đây đều đã muốn rời đi. Nhưng chúng không bao giờ trở lại” Những chiếc giày. Căn phòng trống rỗng. Những món đồ chơi. Bảo sao bà ấy không để hai đứa đi. “Ta đã nghĩ, chỉ cần đến một lúc nào đó, các con sẽ thích ở đây. Và ta có thể dạy cho các con về lòng tốt, về cách trở nên mạnh mẽ mà không nhẫn tâm, nhưng ta đã nhầm. Con và chị gái con chẳng khác gì những đứa trẻ kia cả” Đó không phải là lời quở mắng. Đó là một khẳng định. Nó thể hiện một hiện thực phũ phàng mà bà không thể thay đổi dù có cố đến đâu. 

“Thực ra, bọn con rất đặc biệt đó.” Mabel chạy tới, khẽ thở dốc.

Toriel không đồng tình “Không hề. Các con còn là trẻ con và còn rất ngu xuẩn, và nếu rời khỏi đây các con sẽ chết” Cuộc đối thoại này đang đi theo chiều hướng xấu rối. Cậu thò tay tìm con dao đồ chơi, nghĩ cách đánh lạc hướng Toriel-lừa bà theo một cách nào đó- để có thể cùng chị mình ra khỏi nơi này. Ừ thì cậu cũng rất bực mình khi _lại_ bị lừa lần nữa thật, nhưng tấn công Toriel chỉ là lựa chọn cuối cùng nếu hai đứa thực sự bị nguy hiểm đến tính mạng mà thôi. Cơ mà, con dao đâu mất rồi ta? Cậu bé khẽ kêu lên bực tức khi nhớ ra mình đã đánh rơi nó lại phía sau mất rồi.  
“Nếu các con thực sự muốn rời khỏi đây, hãy chứng minh các con đủ mạnh mẽ để sống sót”  
“Bà nghiêm túc đó à?” Nếu không đội mũ thì Dipper đã vò hết tóc ra rồi. “Bảo vệ chúng tôi cái gì chứ, có mà bà đang giam bọn tôi ở đây như hai đứa tù nhân ấy! Bây giờ bọn tôi không vâng theo đúng lời bà thì lại phải đánh nhau à? Bà không thấy vô lý hay sao?” Toriel không trả lời, mắt khẽ nheo lại. Dipper bỏ cái khăn quàng của mình ra và ném xuống đất “Sao tôi có thể ngu thế được nhỉ? Không thể tin nổi là tôi đã có thể tin bà!”  
“ Tại sao? Vì ta là quái vật chăng?”  
“Ừ thì…đầu tiên thì đúng thế thật, nhưng bây giờ thì vì bà là đồ đạo đức giả!” Dù chỉ mới gặp hơn một ngày, cậu đã nghĩ bà thực sự tốt. Nhưng bây giờ cậu không chắc về điều đó nữa.  
“Thôi nào,” Mabel lo lắng liêc qua hai người và hỏi “sao chúng ta không lên ăn bánh rồi thảo luận về điều này sau nhỉ?” Có lẽ vì thái độ thay đổi đột ngột của Toriel mà Mabel cố nghĩ xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Cứ như cô đang đọc đoạn sau của một cuốn truyện ngay từ đầu đã đánh đố vậy. Có chuyện gi đó khác chăng? Sao Toriel lại tức giận vậy? Sao hai đứa lại có thể chết nếu rời khỏi đây? Có gì ở ngoài đó? “Dipper, nói với bà ấy là em không muốn đánh nhau đi...” Trước khi cậu kịp nói gì, không khí xung quanh hai đứa bỗng trở nên nóng lên một cách đáng ngại. Từng quả cầu lửa hiện ra bao vây cặp sinh đôi. Toriel đứng nhìn, ánh mắt lạnh lẽo.  
Mabel né sang một bên, nhìn sang Dipper cũng làm y như vậy và kêu lên “Dừng lại đi! Làm ơn đó, Mẹ Dê à, con không muốn đánh nhau với bà đâu!” Một tiếng nấc bật ra từ cổ họng cô bé, đôi mắt cô đẫm nước khiến những loạt lửa bay tới trở nên khó nhìn hơn. Một ngọn lửa sượt qua quá gần cô. Mabel ngửi thấy mùi vải khét trên áo mình mà Toriel vẫn không nói gì. Bà hành động như thể cô bé còn không có ở đây vậy.

“Đánh lại ta. Đánh lại ta hoặc bỏ chạy đi.” 

Mabel thấy mình thở gấp, cô bé hét lên “Không! Bọn con không đánh nhau gì hết!” Toriel ngạc nhiên nhìn cô lao đến, cố tránh những ngọn lửa. Dipper không biết chị mình đang định làm gì, mà còn chẳng biết liệu cô có định làm gì cụ thể hay chỉ đang hành động theo bản tính. Nhưng cậu thấy một ngọn lửa ngay trên đường cô đang chạy, ngọn lửa xuất hiện quá nhanh đến mức cậu còn chẳng kịp kêu lên cảnh báo. Nó đâm vào ngực Mabel, hất cô về phía sau, Dipper phải nhảy ra đỡ cô bé lại. Cô đưa tay bám lấy ngực áo cậu,cậu liền nắm chặt lấy và kéo tay chị mình lại gần hơn: “Mabel ơi?” Không có phản ứng “Mabel à, tỉnh lại đi, đùa thế này không hay đâu. Bọn mình sẽ về nhà mà, phải không? Cả hai chúng ta, như mọi khi ấy.”

Một tiếng khóc khe khẽ bật ra từ phía lối ra, nhưng cậu vờ như không nghe thấy.Cậu không quan tâm mớ âm thanh hỗn độn đó là từ ngữ hay lời xin lỗi và cậu cũng chẳng buồn nghe xem đó là gì .

“Bà đã nói là chúng tôi sẽ được an toàn khi ở với bà.” Nghiến răng, cậu nói tiếp “Tôi cố tin bà vì Mabel đã lạc quan rằng bà sẽ không làm hại chúng tôi” Để nói ra lúc này thật khó khăn, nhưng Toriel cần phải hiểu- rằng bà đã có một người bạn, một đồng minh, nhưng giờ cô bé lại bị thương hoặc có thể tệ hơn nữa và bà không thể trách ai ngoài chính mình. Và cả cậu nữa. Đáng lẽ ra cậu không nên rủ Mabel xuống đây. “Chị ấy rất thích bà, chị ấy tin tưởng bà, và bà tấn công chị ấy” Đám cấu lửa không ngừng lại, nhưng chúng lê trên đất, đu đưa qua lại, dạt ra chỗ Dipper đang quỳ gối đỡ chị gái mình để không làm hại hai đứa. “Cái gì?” Cậu há hốc “Gì đây?Bà làm thế mà giờ bà lại đi thấy tội lỗi về điều đó?” một ngọn lửa tiến tới sát gần hai đứa, quệt qua tay áo Dipper. Toriel có vẻ mất tập trung “Bà tấn công bọn tôi! Mà bây giờ bà vẫn tiếp tục tấn công! Bà không có _quyền_ cảm thấy tội lỗi!”

Đánh trả lại lúc này chẳng có nghĩa gì hết. Mabel sẽ không tỉnh lại được. Sẽ chẳng tốt cho ai. Nhưng bà ta đáng bị thế. Dù biết rằng cậu sẽ không thể đánh lại được, rằng cậu không có cả phép thuật lẫn vũ khí hay thể lực, nhưng Dipper vẫn muốn đánh trả, muốn làm bà ta bị thương, bắt bà ta phải trả giá.  
_Ngươi có thể hạ bà ta luôn được rồi đầy, Cây Thông à._ Lần đầu tiên, Dipper không phản ứng lại cái giọng nói to, hời họt đến chói tai kia. _Bà ta đang bận đau khổ, không nhìn thấy ngươi tấn công đâu mà lo._  
Toriel vùi mặt vào hai bàn tay, vẻ suy sụp vì tội lỗi và hối hận. “Ta rất xin lỗi”  
Nhưng cậu không có vũ khí, mà con dao đồ chơi chắc chắn sẽ không có cơ may với một con quái vật to hơn hẳn con ếch kia.  
_Cái đó dễ thôi._ Cậu cảm thấy một cái gì đó xuất hiện trong túi mình, sắc và nhọn hơn con dao. Đầu nhọn của nó ép vào chân cậu. Lần này, cái vũ khí đó không phải làm bằng nhựa nữa. Với vẻ tự mãn đáng ghét, giọng nói đó thêm vào: _Gã danh hài nhàm chán đó nghĩ hắn biết một hai điều về điều khiển thời-không gian, nhưng còn lâu hắn mới làm gì được ta._  
Cho tay vào túi áo, Dipper siết cán dao, giằng xé giứa ý định giết thêm một sinh mạng nữa, hoặc đứng về phía Mabel, ở lại với cô bé. Chắc chắn cô sẽ không muốn cậu giết thêm ai.

Nhắm mắt lại, cậu thở hắt một cái: “Bà làm chị gái tôi bị thương” Dù đã đoán trước được chuyện này sẽ xảy ra, nhưng bà dê vẫn không thể ngăn mình khẽ run lên. Dipper không hề nao núng, trái lại cậu còn trở nên vững vàng hơn. “Nhưng chị ấy vẫn còn sống.” Bất tỉnh. Bị thương. Nhưng vẫn còn sống.

_Cây Thông, ngươi nghĩ ngươi đang làm gì thế?_

“Tôi đã hứa với chị ấy là nếu lại bị tấn công, tôi sẽ nói chuyện với con quái vật đó. Nên bây giờ, tôi nói chuyện với bà…Xin hãy ngừng lại. Để chúng tôi đi đi.”

Mabel khẽ kêu lên, mắt cô bé hé mở “Bọn mình thắng chưa? Mẹ dê vẫn ổn chứ?” 

Và cứ thế, từ từ, những ngọn lửa nhòa đi rồi biến mất. Toriel cố bình tĩnh trở lại. “Tha lỗi cho ta. Ta không định làm hại các con. Ta chỉ muốn các con được an toàn, nhưng có lẽ…có lẽ các con không thuộc về khu Tàn Tích. Nơi này quá nhỏ, quá cô đơn cho hai đứa trẻ như các con. Các con sẽ không được hạnh phúc. Cả hai con đều xứng đáng được tận mắt chứng kiến những vẻ đẹp của thế giới này, và gặp những sinh vật tốt bụng, lịch sự sống trong đó” Cười buồn bã, bà bước sang một bên “Tuy nhiên, nếu các con rời đây, ta e rằng ta phải nhờ các con một thứ”  
“Được chứ” Mabel nói nhanh trước khi Dipper kịp từ chối. Cô đứng dậy, phủi bụi bám quanh quần áo mình và nhặt chiếc khăn quàng màu cam dưới đất lên. Cô bé quấn nó quanh cổ mình cho khỏi mất,vì cô chắc chắn đến sẽ có lúc em trai mình cần lại đến nó. “Mama Dê, Đó là gì vậy?”  
Từ từ, mắt Toriel lại ánh lên thích thú. Trông bà có vẻ tươi tắn hắn lên-bà chưa bao nghĩ rằng cô bé đã quyết định gọi mình như thế một cách nghiêm túc, cái biệt danh đó có vẻ đã gắn luôn với bà. Nhưng ánh nhìn đó lại tắt đi, bị thay thế bởi một tấm màn xám buồn bã “Xin đừng quay lại đây nữa” Đây là lần thứ hai dưới này , Mabel cảm thấy như vừa ngã, trượt khỏi một tấm thảm bị kéo qua chân mình. Cô bé khẽ kêu lên buồn bã khi Toriel vuốt tóc cô. “Có lẽ ta đã đòi hỏi quá nhiều sau khi làm các con sợ hãi như thế, nhưng đây cũng là nguyện vọng cuối cùng của ta dành cho các con. Các con có hiểu không?” Với nụ cười cay đắng, bà lại quay đi. “Có lẽ không. Có lẽ các con còn quá nhỏ”  
Rồi bà ôm lấy cả hai, thít chặt lấy chúng như thể sẽ không bao giờ ôm lại được nữa. Đúng là Toriel không phải mẹ hai đứa thật, nhưng bà rất tốt, mà dù mới gặp nhưng bà đã yêu chúng theo cách riêng của mình rồi. Thời gian gần như ngừng lại mãi, cho đến khi Toriel thả ra và nói: “Tạm biệt các con. Bảo trọng.”

Cặp sinh đôi nhìn bà bước đi, Mabel nín thở khi Toriel đứng lại, bị giằng xé giữa ý muốn quay lại với hai đứa. Nhưng cuối cùng, bà vẫn đi tiếp, xa khỏi tầm mắt.

Đến khi chắc chắn là Toriel không định quay lại, Mabel bước tới, tay hơi đưa ra như muốn với tới bà mà không được. Cô bé cảm thấy nặng trĩu trong lòng. “Cứ rời đi luôn thì không hay” hay đi theo trong khi bà đang muốn ở một mình cũng chẳng đúng. Bà thật sự không muốn gặp lại chúng nữa sao? “Nếu chúng ta ở lại đây,” Tay cô bé hạ xuống “Biết đâu bà ấy lại quay lại thì sao?” Dipper liếc nhìn lối ra. Cậu chẳng nhìn được nó dẫn đến đâu cả. Ở lại đây một chút chắc cũng không hại gì.

Nên hai đứa đứng đó, mắt đăm đăm nhìn về phía hành lang, chờ đợi. Chờ một bóng dáng với bộ lông trắng mượt. Chờ cái mùi ngọt dịu của bột mì, đường và quế. Chờ một nụ cười hiền hòa.

Nhưng chẳng có ai đến.

 ** _Tiếp tục?_ **  
**_Khởi động lại?_ **  
\--------------------------------------------------

Cuối cùng, hai đứa cũng phải rời đi. Cánh cửa có vẻ nhẹ hơn chúng tưởng, nó gần như mở ra mà chỉ cần đẩy nhẹ. Bên kia là một khoảng tối đen như mực, trơ trọi một đám cỏ xanh mọc dưới khe sáng duy nhất. Dipper nhìn lên xem, nhưng có vẻ như ánh sang đó chẳng phát ra từ đâu cả.  
“Mabel, em nghĩ chúng ta nên-“  
Một bông hoa vàng trồi lên từ mặt đất. “Bọn ngươi tưởng mình thông minh lắm dù mới tha cho được một người. Một sinh mạng” Nụ cười của nó vỡ ra như cái răng cưa. “Dưới này là giết hoặc bị giết, nhóc à. Không tránh được đâu” Rồi ánh mắt nó dừng lại ở Dipper “Mặc dù…có vẻ một trong hai đứa các ngươi đã biết điều đó rồi”  
Nó đó đã luôn theo dõi. Nó thấy cậu giết con ếch. Nó đã đi theo cặp sinh đôi bấy lâu nay.  
“Con Froggit tội nghiệp đó chẳng có cơ hội gì nhỉ? Có quan trọng đau.” Nụ cười kinh dị của bông hoa nở rộng ra, cái lỗ trên miệng nó nồng nặc mùi thực vật thối “Nếu các ngươi về được đến nhà thì ai mà quan tâm đến vài ba con quái vật chết đâu, nhở?”  
Dipper đang định chĩa dao về phía nó thì Mabel đã bước lên trước mặt cậu, một tay nắm lấy cánh tay em trai mình. “Không sao đâu Dip Dop à, cứ để chị”  
Mabel tiến ra phía trước, đưa tay định đập vào mặt bông hoa. Nó cúi xuống rồi lại nhô lên “Ngươi đang làm gì thế?” và lại cúi xuống để tránh cú đập tiếp theo nữa. Bông hoa ngả người ra phía trước, nhìn chằm chằm đến mức Mabel phải vận hết sự dũng cảm trong mình để không lùi bước hay run lên mà nhìn lại nó. “ T a c ó t h ể g i ế t n g ư ơ i đ ó.” 

Rồi nó biến đi, thụp xuống đất và để lại bãi cỏ trống không như chưa từng có gì ở đó. Mabel quay lại và giơ ngón cái lên “Chị dọa nó đi rồi. Khỏi cảm ơn”

Trong một lúc, Dipper chỉ biết im lặng ngó cô bé chắm chằm. Nếu không phải em cô bé thì cậu đã chẳng nhận ra cô cũng sợ rồi. Cô bé cố giấu rằng ngón tay và bờ vai đang khẽ run lên, chỉ để cho cậu thấy an tâm rằng cô không sợ gì cả. Nên cậu không nói cô về điều đó. Dipper cất dao đi và cười nhẹ: “Em chẳng tưởng tượng nổi mình sẽ ra sao mà không có chị, Mabel à.” Và cậu có một ý tưởng. “Ôm kỳ cục kiểu chị em không?”

Cô bé có vẻ nhợt nhạt, nhưng vẫn nhe răng cười. “Ừm, ôm kỳ cục kiểu chị em”

Hai đứa ôm lấy nhau, thả lỏng người rồi đồng loạt vỗ lưng nhau và kêu: “Vỗ vỗ” với âm thanh kỳ cục, cứng nhắc nhất mà chúng có thể bật ra

Đi qua đoạn đường dẫn ra khỏi tàn tích, cặp sinh đôi cảm thấy vững tâm hơn và không còn sợ cái thế giới đầy rẫy quái vật bí ẩn này như trước nữa.


	4. Ấn tượng đầu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by: [Aka-tsu](http://aka-tsu.tumblr.com/)

Phía bên kia Khu Tàn Tích là một con đường phủ đầy tuyết chạy xuyên qua khu rừng cây trụi lá cao chót vót. Không một dấu chân, không một tiếng động nào phá vỡ cái không khí tĩnh lặng trùm lên khung cảnh mùa đông này.  
Hai đứa vừa đánh bạo bước thêm được mấy bước nữa thì cánh cửa đã sập lại, nhốt chúng bên ngoài. “Có lẽ bà ấy nghiêm túc đấy…” quay lưng lại, Dipper lẩm bẩm “Có lẽ chúng ta thực sự không thể quay lại nữa…” Cố bước qua lớp băng tuyết mỏng, tuyết tan thấm qua đôi dày thể thao vào tất cậu, làm nó ẩm và lạnh. “Bọn mình phải nhanh chóng tìm một chỗ trú.Cả hai ta đều không biết lối ra ở đâu và có trời mới biết bọn mình sẽ kẹt dưới này đến lúc nào đâu.”Ước gì cậu một cuốn sổ trắng và một cái bút, hoặc một phương pháp để lưu trữ lại tất cả những sự việc, quái vật, hiện tượng hai đứa đã đối mặt.Như thế cậu sẽ dễ dàng sắp xếp lại suy nghĩ hơn, và từ đó có thể lập nên một kế hoạch ứng phó. Hơn là phải lang thang dưới này, trong khi bất cứ chuyện gì cũng có thể xảy ra mà hai đứa thì hoàn toàn bị động.

Đăm chiêu, Dipper cố nhớ lại những gì mình đã biết được về phép thuật, hay bất kể cái gì khác mà Toriel đã nói ra để có thể giải thích được vì sao dưới lòng đất lại có _tuyết_ rơi như bây giờ đây. Cơ mà sao sau lưng cậu im ắng vậy ta?“Mabel ơi?”

Quay phắt lại, lòng thầm biết ơn vì tuyết không dày quá cổ chân mình, mặc dù gió vẫn thổi hai cẳng chân của cậu lạnh buốt – thì ai điên mà đi mặc quần dài giữa mùa hè chứ – cậu thấy Mabel, vẫn đang tựa lưng vào cửa khu Tàn Tích, chiếc điện thoại áp vào má. 

_Reng._

_Reng._

_Reng._

Chẳng có ai nhấc máy. Chuông reo một hồi rồi tắt.Mabel, vẻ khó chịu, vén những sợi tóc xơ ẩm bám đầy tuyết lên. Cô bé quay lại nhìn cánh cửa với vẻ quyết tâm, và thử gọi lần nữa.

_Reng._

_Reng._

_Reng._

Cuối cùng, Dipper cũng hỏi: “Chị đang làm gì thế?” Mabel vẫn chẳng ngẩng đầu lên, ngón tay đặt nhẹ lên phím gọi như không chắc chắn. Rồi cô nhắm mắt và cất điện thoại đi. Mở mắt ra, cô bé tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm lối ra khu Tàn Tích và hy vọng rằng lần này, có thể thôi, nó sẽ mở.  
“Chị nghĩ…chị kiểu như muốn nghe lại giọng của bà ấy đó?” cô trả lời với một giọng nhỏ nhẹ. Nghe chẳng giống cô bé thích bắt hoa bắt bướm mà Dipper quen tí nào.  
“Sao chị còn có thể nói thế được?” cậu buột miệng.“Bà ta đã-” Cả hai bất giác nhìn xuống miếng áo len cháy đen thui như một lỗ hổng trên ngực Mabel.Giả sử khi đó cô không mặc một cái áo len dày thế này…giả sử…Mabel thử sờ vào miếng đen đó, lớp len tan chảy có vẻ bị biến dạng.  
“Chị không nghĩ Mẹ Dê cố ý đâu.Chắc tại bà ấy …nhắm trượt rất tệ?  
Dipper phì cười.“Ờ há.Cũng tại chị lao vào mấy ngọn lửa đó đó, ngốc ạ”  
Nghe câu đùa bất chợt này, Mabel ngẩng đầu lền, ngạc nhiên.“Chị chẳng hiểu em đang nghĩ gì nữa.”Dipper nhún vai. Cậu vẫn thấy sôi ruột lên khi nhìn vết cháy trên ngực áo Mabel “em cũng không nghĩ bà ấy cố ý, nên ở đây thì bọn mình đồng quan điểm.” Thừa nhận mình sai chẳng bao giờ là dễ cả, lần này cũng thế, nhưng cậu vẫn cố.Dù sao thì cũng tại cậu mà bây giờ cả hai đều không có nơi để về.Tại cậu mà người bạn đầu tiên của Mabel không muốn gặp cô nữa.“Nghe này, nếu em biết chị quý bà ấy đến thế thì em đã-” Dipper chẳng biết nói gì nữa.  
Mabel lắc đầu cắt ngang “Không còn cách nào khác Dip à” giọng chắc nịch. Và đấy là lý do. Nếu được bắt đầu lại, có thể cậu sẽ chờ, cho Mabel thêm một khoảng thời gian hạnh phúc. “Sớm hay muộn thì bọn mình sẽ phải đi. Ở lại quá lâu sẽ chỉ gây khó khăn hơn thôi” cô bé nhìn con dao trong túi Dipper, nhận ra rằng nó không làm bằng nhựa nữa. Bỗng nhiên, cậu cảm thấy nặng nề như mình là một cục bẩn trôi dưới đáy biển sâu, vì chị gái cậu biết rằng đó là dao thật và có thể đã nghĩ rằng cậu trộm nó từ bếp của Toriel rồi, chỉ không nói để mọi thứ không trở nên tệ hơn thôi. “Cảm ơn em đã cho bà ấy một cơ hội” cô bé vừa nói, vừa gỡ cái khăn quàng màu cam ra và quàng lại cho Dipper. Hơi ấm từ lớp vải tỏa ra, lan xuống tận ngón chân của cậu., ấm như thể chiếc khăn có riêng một ngọn lửa vậy. 

Chiếc khăn thực sự đã được phù phép.

Giá mà cậu và chị cậu ở lại thêm một thời gian thì hai đứa sẽ được uống thêm ca cao pha nước nóng đun bằng lửa phép thuật chứ không phải bị ném đám lửa đó vào mặt. Có thể nếu ở đó lâu hơn, cả ba sẽ thân thiết hơn và Toriel sẽ trả lời điện thoại của Mabel chứ không bắt hai đứa phải tự lo như thế này.  
Dipper sửng sốt nuốt một cục nghẹn dưới cổ họng “Em đã định làm tổn thương bà ấy, Mabel à. Tấn công thật ấy.Mặc dù chị đã nói với em về điều đó, nhưng lúc đó em thấy bà ta chẳng đáng được nhận lòng từ bi.Vì bà ấy đã-” Lời nói xoắn lại trong cổ cậu. “Trong vài giây thôi, em đã định-“  
Mabel đợi, và khi cậu ngừng lại, cô đấm nhẹ vào ngực cậu và nói: “Nhưng em đã không làm thế, đúng không? Có rất nhiều thứ ta đã có thể làm, nhưng ta không làm điều gì chỉ vì ta có thể thể làm điều đó. Nên không sao đâu.”  
Mabel ngạc nhiên, vẻ mặt chuyển sang sự bối rối, rồi cô ôm lấy em trai mình, thít chặt như để bảo vệ cả hai khỏi một mối đe dọa vô hình nào đó. Và khi vệt nước trên má cậu trở lên lạnh hơn, Dipper mới nhận ra đó là bởi vì mình đang khóc. Cậu xấu hổ và cố lau mặt, nhưng Mabel còn chẳng để cậu nhấc tay lên. “Em vẫn là người tốt mà.Có những lúc chúng ta sợ hãi, chúng ta vô tình làm hại những người khác.Khó tin thật, nhưng quái vật cũng có lúc sợ hãi mà, đúng không?”

Sụt sịt, Dipper nói “Thế…chị không giận Toriel làm hỏng cái áo len yêu thích nhất của chị à?” cố làm cho không khí đỡ u ám hơn.

“Còn lâu nha!” Mabel kêu lên líu lo, vẻ rạng rỡ hơn hẳn khi được đề cập đến chủ đề yêu thích của mình. Cô bỏ cái áo len ra, phía dưới là một cái áo len khác mỏng hơn màu xanh lá sọc vàng “Chị đã có chuẩn bị rồi!”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Đi được khoảng ba mươi bước, Mabel chỉ muốn nằm bẹp xuống, di hai tay để tạo ra một tuyệt tác-thiên thần tuyết-bằng cách nghệ thuật nhất có thể. Nhưng cô bé tiếp tục đi, thở hổn hển, trong khi Dipper vừa đi vừa lẩm bẩm cái gì đó nghe như “làm thế nào để sống sót trong cái chốn khỉ ho cò gáy này” với cả “phải tập trung”. Thật ra thì, sau vài câu đầu, cô bé cũng chẳng nghe cậu nữa. 

Một màu xanh nháng qua mắt Mabel.Nó biến mất sau một cái cây trước khi cô kịp nhìn rõ nó, nhưng lại làm cô cảm giác như có gì đó mới lạ và thú vị sẽ xảy ra. Cô bé đứng lại, ánh mắt đảo qua cả khu rừng để tìm lại màu xanh đó.

“Được rồi, từ giờ trở đi, ta sẽ phải cảnh giác hơn. Không được theo quái vật về nhà hay nhận đồ ăn của người lạ nữa. Bọn mình không được phép nghĩ rằng quái vật nào cũng tốt như Toriel” Lời cảnh báo về những đứa trẻ đã chết, kéo những bước chân của cậu lại như một cái bóng đen kịt. “Bọn mình chỉ cần tập trung…” Hình như cậu lại đang độc thoại thì phải? “Mabel này?” cậu gọi, lo lắng vì khi ở Tàn Tích, Mabel suýt nữa đã chui vào cái thành-phố-áo-len của mình, có thể tại lúc đó cô còn đang an ủi cậu nữa nên đã không làm, mà bây giờ cậu lại thấy tệ hơn về điều đó. Bây giờ thì Mabel hoàn toàn có thể đặt một vé tới thành phố áo len khi Dipper không để ý, nhưng may thay cô không làm vậy. Cô chỉ đứng lại để nhìn một cái que bình thường nằm lăn lóc trên mặt đất. Trông nó chẳng có gì đặc biệt.

Chống tay lên đầu gối và cúi xuống để nhìn nó rõ hơn, Mabel trêu “Cái que này có vẻ giống em đó” vẻ mặt cô chuyển sang sự bối rối khi bỗng bị Dipper túm lấy khăn và kéo đi từ phía sau.  
“Nhanh lên đi!”Răng Dipper đánh cầm cập vào nhau.Ngọn lửa trong chiếc khăn của cậu có vẻ tắt dần.“Em sắp đông thành kem rồi này! (Popsicle)

“Ha ha. Một que kem hiệu Dipper (Dipper-sicle)” Cậu thả tay ra, để cô bé nhảy chân sáo bên cạnh mình “Nếu em lạnh thế, bọn mình có thể đi quay lại và lấy cái áo len kia-”  
“Không, cám ơn” cậu run lên “Em không muốn mặc áo con gái và-” cậu ngừng lại. “Chị nghe thấy gì không?”Dipper có thể thề là cậu vừa nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của một người khác, nặng nề hơn và vang lên đâu đó sau lưng cả hai.

Mabel nhếch mép tinh nghịch “Không.Không nghe thấy gì hết.”  
Tiếng một cái gì đó gẫy vụn vang vọng khắp con đường. Cặp sinh đôi đi chậm lại, ngó qua vai và thấy một cái gì đó đã làm cái que kia đã gẫy.

Dipper quay lại, cứng người “Chạy thôi”

“Đồng ý” Mabel và Dipper nhấc chân lên, cắm cổ chạy về phía một cái cầu gần ðó, không dám quay lại nhìn xem mình có đang bị đuổi thật không. Cặp sinh đôi sắp sửa lao được qua một hàng thanh chắn (những cái thanh có vẻ cách quá xa nhau) thì có một cái gì đó giữ chân chúng lại, làm người cả hai theo đà ngã chúi về phía trước. Hai đứa quơ tay cố giữ thăng bằng thì nghe thấy một giọng nói trầm đọng vang lên sau lưng **_Con người. Các ngươi không biết chào hỏi bạn mới à?”_** Cái sức nặng dưới chân cả hai biến mất, nhưng Dipper cảm giác bây giờ mà chạy tiếp thì cũng chẳng có lợi gì.Cậu bỗng thấy khó thở và chẳng suy nghĩ được gì nữa.

Nhìn sang bên, cậu bé thấy Mabel đang chỉ vào túi áo mình. “Đừng” Từ lúc nào, tay Dipper đã đang nắm chặt lấy con dao, tay khớp với miếng kim loại như thể nó đang quyết định thay cho mọi hành động cậu làm. Thét lên giọng nghèn nghẹt cậu thả tay ra như vừa động vào một hòn than nóng.  
**_“…Nhóc có vẻ muốn bắt tay ta.”_**

 

Cậu vừa vô tình giơ tay đó à? Bên cạnh, Mabel đưa một ngón cái lên động viên. Quay lại, cả hai thấy một bàn tay mỏng, trắng và trơn như xương đưa ra phía trước, chờ một trong hai bước lên và bắt lấy nó. Dipper khẽ run lên còn Mabel thì ngó ra từ phía sau vẻ thích thú. Cậu bé nuốt nước bọt, nắm lấy bàn tay và-

PPPPPPHHHHẸẸẸẸẸẸẸẸẸẸTTTTTTT!

Âm thanh không lẫn vào đâu được của một cái đệm rắm vang lên. Cái không khí ghê rợn trước đó bay biến đi hết cả, khi cả con quái vật và chị gái cậu cùng gập người xuống, tay ôm lấy bụng và cười rũ rượi. Có vẻ như cô bé đã biết trước về con quái vật kia rồi nhưng lại quyết định giữ cái thông tin hữu ích đó cho chính mình. Cậu thả tay xuống, cảm thấy chẳng tin được là mình vừa từ trạng thái sợ-chết-đi-được-theo-đúng-nghĩa-đen để mà bị mắc phải cái trò đùa vớ vẩn nhất từng tồn tại, trong, một khoảng chưa đầy một mili giây như thế.

Không sợ nữa-mặc dù “bực mình” thì có vẻ đúng- cậu thấy con quái vật kia chỉ cao hơn cậu và Mabel có xíu. Và ngón tay của hắn không phải tái nhợt hay xương xẩu gì cả-nó chính xác là xương. Hắn là một bộ xương, và điều đó càng dẫn tới nhiều câu hỏi hơn. Điệu cười xương xẩu của hắn ngừng lại và chuyển sang tiếng thở khò khè.  
“Sao mà ông nói được?” Dipper bật ra mặc dù cậu chẳng cố ý “Ông chẳng có dây thanh” Bộ xương chớp mắt nhìn cậu bé, điệu cười nhe răng làm biểu cảm của hắn có vẻ khó đoán. “Làm thế nào vậy?”  
“nhóc không thấy cái đó hơi riêng tư hử? ta chỉ vừa mới gặp nhau.” rũ tuyết khỏi quần, chân mày của bộ xương gần như cong xuống khi hắn nhìn rõ Dipper hơn; hai đốm sáng trong hốc mắt của hắn tắt dần như hai con đom đóm chết ngúm. Giật mình bởi sự thay đổi đột ngột trong biểu cảm của bộ xương, Dipper lùi lại, đặt tay lên ngực như một phản ứng tự vệ không cần thiết. Lúc đó, cậu mới nhận ra chỗ bụi bám lấy cổ tay mình, dính tuyết tan nên ướt và ẩm hơn. “sao nhóc bụi bặm thế?”  
Không nói trước, Mabel chạy ra, kéo khóa áo của bộ xương xuống, để lộ một lồng ngực trống không và xương sống của hắn. Cô bé nhe răng cười. “Dipper nhìn này! Anh ấy toàn xương không thôi!”  
Khi Mabel đóng khóa áo lại, cái chỗ đáng lẽ ra chẳng có gì hết ở bụng bộ xương lại phồng lên. Cô bé thử khua tay vào xương sườn của hắn cho chắc. Trống rỗng.

“hờ. hay đó.” Đôi má bộ xương ửng ~~đỏ~~ xanh lên (mặc dù cái đó đáng nhẽ ra cũng không thể được), hắn nhẹ nhàng kéo áo ra khỏi tay Mabel rồi đóng lại. “nhưng mà sẽ hay hơn nếu nhóc không tự nhiên thế” Hơi xấu hổ vì lời khiển trách nhẹ nhàng đó, Mabel gật đầu vẻ xin lỗi, rồi quay lại đứng giữa em trai mình và bộ xương. “không phải sợ ta đâu.” Hắn lại chìa tay ra. “ta là sans. bộ xương sans.”

“Cứ gọi em là Mabel. Vì đấy là tên em. Mabel làm bạn được không? (Mabel-(Maybe) we could be friend) . Vẫy tay về phía Dipper, cô nói thêm: “Đây là em trai em, Dipper. Nó không quan trọng lắm”

“người nhóc ấy bám đầy ‘một trong số chúng ta’” gã xương chỉ ra với một giọng thản nhiên đến đáng sợ “theo ta thì cái đó làm nhóc quan trọng hơn một tý”  
Dipper định cãi, nhưng đôi mắt nâu van nài của Mabel ngừng cậu lại. Cô bé quay lại gã xương, tay duỗi thẳng, tim đập nhanh như trống. Có một cái gì đó níu chân Mabel lại, và khi dừng lại cô chỉ cân nhắc vị trí của mình, nhưng nếu không tỏ ra trung lập với hai người, nếu lỡ nói ra cái gì đó không nên nói và làm cái không khí này sụp đổ, cô sẽ không phải là người bị thương. “Nó không cố ý đâu.Nó chỉ cố bảo vệ em thôi. Anh biết đấy, nó luôn hỗ trợ (got my backbone) em mà.”  
“Mabel, ngưng đi.Chị không phải biện hộ cho em đâu.”  
Thấy hai đứa như vậy, bộ xương lại thả lỏng người, đốm sáng trong hốc mắt lại rạng lên một tý.  
“Con quái vật đó tấn công bọn em và lúc đó bọn em không biết phải làm gì…Nhưng bây giờ bọn em biết rồi! Ta có thể nói chuyện, và nếu mọi việc ổn thỏa, có thể không ai khác sẽ bị….thương.”

Nhưng Sans không nhìn hai đứa nữa. Hắn đăm đăm nhìn khu Tàn Tích, một cái gì đó thê lương xoắn vào cách bóng đen phủ lên người hắn khi hắn nói “tệ thật.”

Dipper bước lên, hai lòng bàn tay hơi mở ra, không muốn để chị nói hết cho mình. Cậu thấy đau đầu.“Thế anh nghĩ tôi đã giết ai, cụ thể?Tôi chỉ muốn chắc chắn là không có hiểu nhầm thôi”  
“khả năng cao là một ai đó không đáng bị giết” Sans nói ngay mà không cần ấp úng “ta nói sai à?”Hắn không sai. Việc con quái vật đó có là người quen của Sans hay cũng chẳng làm mọi việc tiến triển hơn được. Nói khác đi thì chỉ làm chính cậu nhẹ nhõm hơn được thôi, chẳng có gì hơn cả.

Nhưng vẫn có một giọng nói khác, vang lên nhỏ nhẹ và quỷ quyệt từ sâu thẳm đáy lòng cậu rằng không, cậu có giết ai đâu. Nó chỉ là một con ếch. Giết con ếch thì đáng là gì so với việc giết một con người hay quái vật? Giọng nói này không phải là cái giọng nói vô duyên đã phát ra trong đầu cậu trước đó, nó không có vẻ kỳ dị gì cả.Nó chỉ là giọng nói, suy nghĩ, cảm xúc của riêng cậu.

Dù vậy, chỉ vì cậu nghĩ thế không có nghĩa là nó đúng. Cậu không có quyền quyết định xem mạng sống của ai là quan trọng hơn. Hơi cúi đầu xuống vẻ hối hận, cậu nói.“Tôi xin lỗi. Đó là tại tôi. Tôi nghĩ tôi đã dọa con ếch đó sợ và vì thế nó mới tấn công-”

Sans giơ tay lên chặn lời cậu bé. “nhóc vừa nói ‘ếch’ à?”  
“Ừm?”  
“thế là bà già không sao cả chứ?”  
“Toriel á?” Mabel chen vào. “Đúng rồi, bà ấy tuyệt lắm! Anh sẽ thích bà ấy đó. Bà cũng thích nói đùa nữa cơ.”  
“Bà ta làm đốt Mabel” Dipper lẩm bẩm vẻ chua chát.  
Cậu tưởng Sans không nghe, nhưng hắn trả lời “ta có để ý. thấy cái áo của nhóc cách đây không xa. trông có vẻ hơi bị cháy thật”

« Nè, em ổn mà. Mặc dù lửa của bà ấy…nóng quá không chịu được.”  
Mặt Dipper méo xệch, cón Sans thì nhẹ nhõm cười, lớn và dài làm xương của hắn rung lên lanh canh. Giả vờ quệt nước ra khỏi hốc mắt, hắn nói.  
“may thế. mừng là nhóc vẫn ổn” rồi bộ xương đứng im, rùng mình, hắn lại nhìn về phía cặp sinh đôi với vẻ thân thiện hơn. “nghe này, đáng lẽ ra ta phải trông chừng con người, nhưng mà ta chẳng quan tâm bắt bớ ai hết. nhưng thằng em ta, papyrus, nó _cuồng_ săn người.“

Suy nghĩ…..

Nghĩ ngợi…..

Thôi xin miễn.

Dipper quay đi định đi tiếp và nói nhanh “Thế cơ à ? Nghe hay đó. Mong rằng hôm nào đó hắn sẽ tìm được một con người. Nhưng đừng có là hôm nay. Hay tuần này. Mà thực ra, bọn tôi đi luôn đây”

“khỏi đi, muộn rồi. nó kia kìa.” Sans nhún vai vẻ vô tư “chắc tại nhóc đứng chém gió với ta lâu quá” 

Ngay từ đầu, hắn ta đã định cầm chân cả hai để em trai hắn có thể bắt hai đứa, mà sau đấy có thể được nhận thưởng sao đó . Đây chính xác là chuyện xảy ra khi hai đứa cố bắt chuyện với ai. Cả hai lại mất cảnh giác, để rồi bị đâm từ sau lưng. Mà cái này không chỉ xảy ra có một lần. « Em đổi ý rồi » Dipper càu nhàu « Đi nào, Mabel, bọn mình quay lại Tàn Tích » 

Gã xương không hề di chuyển mà vẫn đứng được ra trước mặt Dipper, cản không cho cậu đi. « ta không nghĩ nhóc có cửa đâu (not sure that’s a gate idea). nó đang bị khóa, và nó sẽ cứ khóa như thế, còn hai nhóc thì sẽ chết cóng nếu mà cứ đứng đợi ở đó. phía trước này có một thị trấn cách đây không xa. mà ở đó thì ấm hơn. »

« Để rồi bị tống giam trong một cái nhà tù hử ? Hay là trong hầm ngục ? » Dipper bật trả, giọng chua chát đến mức nếu lời nói đó là vật chất thì nó đã ăn mòn bộ xương rồi

Hắn đưa tay ra giống như Dipper vừa làm và nói « này, ta không bắt nhóc tin ta, nhưng thằng em ta nó sẽ không làm hại đến một con ruồi và đó là sự thật. nên nhóc có thể ngồi chờ một cánh cửa không bao giờ mở ra hoặc đi với ta. tùy nhóc.kiều gì thì việc của ta cũng sẽ trở nên dễ dàng hơn. »

Không quyết định ngay, cậu chờ cái giọng kia, tự hỏi liệu nó có gì để nói về Sans không, nhưng chẳng có gì. Cậu chỉ nghe được một giọng nói nhỏ, sợ sệt và không chắc chắn của chính mình thôi. Dù trước đó, Dipper có ghét, có chống lại những điều giọng nói kia bắt cậu làm đi nữa, cái ý nghĩ cuối cùng cậu bé cũng lấy lại được đầu óc của mình không hề làm cậu nhẹ nhõm như cậu tưởng. Giọng nói đó biết về thế giới dưới lòng đất và các con quái vật sống ở trong đó-nhiều thứ lắm-và dù cậu việc mình có thể bị mất trí, từng lời của giọng nói đó đã giúp cậu tự tin hơn hẳn trước đó.

_Bạn gọi giúp đỡ_

Dipper biết từ sâu trong lòng rằng chẳng còn cách nào khác nữa. « Thôi được. »

 

Mabel vui vẻ chạy qua cái-rào-chắn-dở-nhất-thế-giới, và ấn tượng bởi tất cả những gì cô bé thấy bao gồm cả mấy tảng tuyết nằm lăn lóc dưới đất. Dipper không đi theo cô bé ngay mà ngẩng lên nhìn bộ xương. Trông hắn chẳng có vẻ gì là định đi theo cả.

« mấy hôm nay pap đang muốn gặp một con người đến chết đi được, và ta thực sự nghĩ gặp hai đứa sẽ làm nó vui hơn, nhưng….ta cần chắc chắn…..nhóc có thật là người không đấy? »

_Và một cái gì đó đến_

Dipper bỗng thấy lạnh sống lưng, máu của cậu chảy chậm lại, cảm giác như nhiệt độ và ánh sáng vừa hạ xuống một nửa. Hai hốc mắt đen ngòm của bộ xương ghim chặt vào cậu bé, trống rỗng và sâu hoắm đến mức một cái gì đó-một phần nào đó của cậu- phải run rẩy lùi lại khỏi cái sự soi xét không thoải mái đến đáng sợ này.

Rồi mọi thứ sáng trở lại. Bộ xương nhe răng cười hiền.

« à, thôi. nhóc đừng để ý. dạo này ta cứ hơi bị ‘sans sans’ ấy (what’s setting off my san-es), nhưng với ta nhóc cũng có vẻ khá người đấy. » hắn dễ dàng đi qua thanh chắn, phì cười nhìn Mabel đang cố đứng khít vào một cây đèn có hình dáng không-được-tiện-cho-lắm. Cây đèn quá thấp, đứng từ xa cũng có thể thấy tóc Mabel ló ra được, mái tóc bồng bồng của cô bé khẽ rung lên vì cô cố nhịn cười. « nhóc nên đi theo chị mình đi. trông nhóc ấy có vẻ là loại sẽ gây ra đủ thứ rắc rối nên không được trông chừng đó »  
Dipper phải công nhận cái đó đúng mặc dù cậu chẳng muốn nghe theo bộ xương tý nào. Mọi thứ đều có vẻ ổn thỏa hơn nếu hai đứa đi cùng nhau.  
« mà, trước khi nhóc đi, » gã xương đã quay lưng lại nhưng Dipper nhận ra giọng hắn có vang vọng, đủ để làm gợi cho cậu nhớ lại hồi mình còn sợ bóng tối, nỗi sợ vô lý nhưng suất phát từ bản năng. «nhóc lấy tuyết lau chỗ bụi kia đi đi. đừng để thằng em ta thấy chúng »

Cậu ngồi xổm xuống, cọ tay vào áo cho đến khi da đỏ ửng lên mới thôi. Có bực mình thật, nhưng cậu cũng thấy xấu hổ và trong thế giới quái vật, mình phải chịu thế này cũng đáng. Giả sử có một người lạ đi từ nhà hàng xóm sang, người dính đầy máu, chắc chắn cậu cũng sẽ tỏ ra thận trọng. Nên nghĩ lại, có lẽ loài quái vật dễ tha thứ hơn loài người.

Mặc cho lời Sans nói, tiếng ủng dậm thình thịch vang lên càng lúc càng gần vẫn làm tim Dipper suýt bay khỏi lồng ngực. Cậu bé thả chỗ tuyết tan xuống và chạy qua cái cầu, lao qua Sans và cuối cùng nhận ra mình cũng chẳng vừa với cái đèn duy nhất có Mabel đang đứng- mà đến _cô bé_ cũng chẳng đứng vừa. « xin lỗi nhá. trước ta chẳng nghĩ là sẽ có nhiều người thế này. nhóc thử ứng biến xem ? »

...Trước giờ Sans vẫn hay giúp đỡ thế này à ?

Chẳng kịp trốn sau cái trạm gác gần đó nữa, nên Dipper đứng sang cạnh cái đèn, giơ tay lên đầu và đứng im, cố nghĩ như một cái đèn khác. _Sáng. Tối. Vỗ tay thì bật. Vỗ tay thì tắt. Tôi là một cái đèn. »_

Sans nhìn cậu như không tin được chuyện đó sẽ thành công. Rồi một bộ xương khác nhảy vào.  
« hê lô papyrus, sao rồi ? »

 

« SAO LÀ SAO THẾ NÀO ?? ANH CÒN CHƯA THÈM XEM LẠI MẤY CÁI CÂU ĐỐ CỦA ANH !! » nghe như một cuộc đối thoại bình thường giữa hai anh em, mặc dù cả hai trông...chẳng có vẻ giống nhau lắm. Sans thì thiên về chiều ngang, gần như hơi phúng phính từ đầu đến chân, còn Papyrus lại cao và dài, đeo một cái khăn màu đỏ-cam với ủng và găng tay cùng bộ. Anh chàng mặc một cái quần sịp màu xanh trên xương chậu và một mảnh to, trằng trên thân. Trông anh chỉ như một đứa nhóc đang hoá trang trong tiệc Halloween vậy. Khi hắn ngừng dậm chân bực mình vì Sans quá lười biếng, Papyrus hỏi Sans đang làm gì. Vì gã xương chẳng có vẻ gì là đang làm việc.

Thế rồi Sans cố cho Papyrus bắt được cặp sinh đôi : « Đang ngó cái- à quên, mấy cái đèn này. Em muốn nhìn không ? »  
Papyrus cảm thấy như bị xúc phạm vì lời đề nghị này, mà cái dáng tạo đèn của Dipper không hề thuyết phục. Trông cậu chỉ giống đèn nhất khi không ai trông thấy cậu. Không bao giờ. Không một ai hết.  
May thay, Papyrus không nhìn hai đứa vì còn đang mải độc thoại về việc gia nhập một tổ chức gọi là « Cận vệ Hoàng Gia » nên không thể nhận ra Dipper. Có điều, Sans vẫn cứ cố thuyết phục Papyrus nhìn hai cái ‘đèn’ đó.

Papyrus ngừng lại giữa chừng, hốc mắt mở to bối rối và cúi xuống chăm chú nhìn  
« LẠ QUÁ, CÂY ĐÈN NÀY CÓ NHIỀU ĐIỂM TƯƠNG ĐỒNG VỚI MỘT CON NGƯỜI »  
Dẹp cái đó đi. Nói sớm quá. Thôi đừng bao giờ nói nữa.  
« ờ, phiên bản đặc biệt đầy » Sans giải thích. « trông nó giống con người không có nghĩa nó là con người đâu »  
Chọc qua tóc Mabel, cậu xương cao hơn kêu lên « CÁI ĐÈN NÀY CƯỜI KHÚC KHÍCH NÀY ANH ! »  
« để tạo bóng đó em »  
« SANS NÀY! EM ĐANG NGHIÊM TÚC ĐẤY. MẤY CÁI ĐÈN NÀY LẠ LẮM ! » hắn đưa tay ra sau cái đèn và sờ phải cái gì đó mềm mềm, rồi nhấc lên một đứa nhóc đang vùng vẫy.  
Quay hàm của gã xương cao hơn rớt cái bạch.

« ờ....bị bắt rồi nha ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's note:  
> Sr vì nhiều lý do lằng nhằng, mãi mình mới đăng chap mới  
> Hiện tại mình đã dịch xong đến chapter 8 và sẽ đăng lên dần dần!


	5. Một điều mới mẻ

Chapter 5: Một điều mới mẻ.   
Việc này không cứu vãn được.  
Vẫn với vẻ không-thể-tin-nổi, Papyrus chọc Mabel một cái, há hốc vẻ ngạc nhiên khi đứa trẻ loài người ôm lấy bộ xương, giữ chặt như thể cô bé là một chú cún con tăng động. “Bắt được rồi nha!” Cô bé liếc xuống Dipper với một nụ cười nhẹ nhõm nở rộng và kêu lên cho cả thế giới nghe: “Mình bắt được một bộ xương này!!” 

Lúc quai hàm của anh ta đang giật giật, cố nói gì đó, thì Dipper cũng không thèm giả làm cái đèn nữa và bước ra. Nếu bộ xương kia mà có con ngươi chắc chúng đã bật ra khỏi xương sọ anh ấy rồi. Thấy ngại trước sự chú ý quá mức này, Dipper lúng túng vẫy tay.  
“SANS NÀY? EM VỪA BỊ HAI CON NGƯỜI BẮT À?”  
Sans nhún vai vẻ bình thản và và chậm rãi nói: “chắc vậy”  
“NHƯNG SAO HAI ĐỨA GIỐNG NHAU THẾ? CON NGƯỜI NÀO CŨNG GIỐNG NHAU À?  
“Bọn mình là sinh đôi!” Mabel nói lớn và trèo lên cổ anh chàng, thích thú nhìn bộ xương ngốc nghếch trố mắt ra vẻ bối rối. Đến cả Dipper cũng phải công nhận rằng cuộc gặp này đã đi theo một hướng khá hay ho và cười thầm. Cho đến lúc này, cậu có thể đỡ lo lắng. Lo lắng về bộ xương cao hơn, ít nhất là thế.

Nghe vậy, Papyrus đứng lên ánh mắt lạc quan rạng rỡ hơn cả mặt trời, rồi bắt đầu quay Mabel vòng vòng. “WOWIE! HAI CON NGƯỜI!” Anh chàng xoay thêm vài cái nữa rồi đặt cô bé xuống một cách nhẹ nhàng đến không tưởng. Khi lấy lại được thăng bằng, cô cười tươi nhìn Papyrus, hơi chóng mặt nhưng vẫn ổn. “NYEH HEH HEH! TA ĐÃ GIẢI THOÁT ĐƯỢC MÌNH KHỎI BÀN TAY BÉ NHỎ CỦA NGƯƠI RỒI CON NGƯỜI Ạ! VÀ BÂY GIỜ, TA SẼ BẮT NGƯƠI RỒI ÁP GIẢI ĐẾN CHỖ CHỊ ~~ÂN ĐIÊN~~ UNDYNE. CHỊ ẤY SẼ RẤT TỰ HÀO VÀ SẼ ĐỂ TA VÀO ĐỘI CẢNH VỆ HOÀNG GIA, CHẮC CHẮN ĐÓ!”  
Nghe có vẻ có lý, mà cũng gần như đương nhiên và đáng lo nữa, có điều cả hai chẳng hiểu được Papyrus đang nói về ai hay cái gì. “Mình phải gặp Undyne luôn bây giờ à?” Mabel phồng má, trề môi ra và hỏi “Chờ một lúc thôi được không?”

Không hiểu là do ánh sáng hay là bộ xương đang đỏ mặt ta? “HỪM, CŨNG SẼ TIẾC THẬT NẾU CÁC NGƯƠI BỎ QUA NHỮNG CÂU ĐỐ MÀ HAI ANH EM TA ĐÃ VẤT VẢ TẠO DỰNG.” Anh chàng gãi xương má như đang nghĩ ngợi về những câu đố và bẫy chưa và có thể sẽ không bao giờ được giải. Sau khi xét tới đủ mọi khả năng có thể xảy đến nếu Papyrus hoãn việc báo cáo lại, anh quay lại nhìn hai đứa trẻ. “THEO TA THÌ CHẮC CHỊ ẤY SẼ CHỜ ĐƯỢC THÔI. NẾU KHÔNG BIẾT VỀ CHUYỆN NÀY CÓ LẼ CHỊ ẤY SẼ KHÔNG QUĂNG GHẾ BÀNH VÀO MẶT TA ĐÂU, ĐÚNG KHÔNG?”   
“Tinh thần hay đó!” Mabel vui vẻ nói. “Chắc chắn cô ấy sẽ để cho anh vào cái hội Cảnh-vệ-gì-gì-đó thôi. Giờ ta cùng đi tìm những câu đố kia nào!” Cô bé đang định đi đại theo một hướng thì có bàn tay xương xẩu kéo nhẹ khăn quàng của cô. Bất giác kêu lên, Mabel nghiêng đầu và thấy Sans đã (bằng một cách nào đó) xuất hiện ngay bên cạnh mình mà hề gây ra một tiếng động.

“nhóc tính đi lang thang một mình à? ta thì ta sẽ không làm thế đâu, vì không phải quái vật nào cũng đáng yêu và thích ôm ấp như thằng em ta.” Sans nói nhưng chẳng nhìn Mabel. Mặt đanh lại, hắn nheo mắt tập trung tìm kiếm một cái gì đó ẩn giữa những lùm cây. Không có gì động đậy hết và hắn thả lỏng người, xương tay duỗi ra. “có vẻ như nhóc sẽ phải gặp lại bọn ta, nên bây giờ ta lượn tý chắc cũng chẳng sao đâu (show off-snow off)” giọng hắn có vẻ thoải mái hơn. Dù vậy, Mabel vẫn không thể không nghĩ rằng làm bạn với một người như hắn, dù không thật sự khó chịu, thật là căng thẳng theo cái kiểu giống khi mình ngồi sau xe một ai đó cứ tăng tốc rồi phanh lại mãi không thôi. Gã xương quay gót, đi ngược hẳn với hướng Papyrus vừa tới. Khoảnh khắc hắn quay lại, một màu vàng nhá lên chỗ mấy cái cây và biến mất nhanh đến mức Mabel nghĩ rằng đó chỉ là tưởng tượng.  
“Mình có nên ngăn hắn lại không nhỉ?” Dipper hỏi nửa thật lòng nhưng Sans đã đi mất.  
Lắc đầu vẻ ngao ngán, Papyrus trả lời: “CÁI ĐÓ KHÔNG CẦN THIẾT ĐÂU. THI THOẢNG ANH ẤY LẠI LÀM THẾ.”  
\-----------   
Xa xa, một tiếng kêu ăng ẳng vang lên và Mabel vụt chạy, lờ tịt mấy cành cây nhọn quệt qua áo để chạy tới chỗ một chú chó (có thể) đang gặp rắc rối.  
Dipper và Papyrus không ngần ngại lao theo, mặc dù cậu bé phải cố vắt chân mà chạy nhanh gấp ba lần mọi khi để bắt kịp những bước chạy dài hơn của Papyrus. Kể cả thế, cậu vẫn có cảm giác là bộ xương đang cố chạy chậm lại để chờ mình.  
“Ai đó?!” Tiếng kêu phát ra từ một cái trạm gác y hệt cái trạm đầu tiên chỉ trừ một điều là người gác vẫn đang làm việc của mình. Nó là của một chú chó có bộ lông ngắn màu nâu sô-cô-la đang đứng bằng hai chân sau, cái mõm dài hẹp của nó thò ra ngoài trạm cố gắng tìm cái vật phát ra âm thanh mà nó vừa nghe thấy. Dipper cứng người. “Ta biết ngươi đang ở đó!” Sans đang đứng im ngay trước mũi chú chó, tay nhét sâu vào trong túi áo. Trông hắn có vẻ vui. Ngay lúc Mabel đang định gọi thì Sans bỗng nhoè đi, trở nên không rõ ràng và khoảng không xung quanh hắn xoắn lại. Một giây sau, bàn tay xương xẩu của hắn hiện ra nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu chú chó.   
Con chó hành xử như thể nó đã uống 12 cốc cà phê đặc thay bữa sáng vậy, nó vươn người ra khỏi cái trạm, dữ dội nhìn xung quanh vẻ hoảng hốt và bối rối trong nỗ lực tìm cho bằng được cái sinh vật quyến-năng-mà-đã-xoa-đầu-nó. Sans khúc khích cười và quyết định tiết lộ sự có mặt của mình “hê lô, doggo. tôi đang đi đường và nghĩ mình nên tạt qua đây xíu.”  
“Sans!” Doggo sủa lại. “Thế mà ta không nghĩ ra! Đã bao nhiêu lần ta bảo cậu đừng có tới đây mà không cử động rồi?!”

“có ‘chó’ mới biết được. tôi hỏi lại được không?” Khi Doggo còn đang mải kêu lên bực tức vì câu nói đùa thường ngày của Sans, hắn liếc cặp sinh đôi và khẽ vẫy tay một cái thật chậm như muốn bảo chúng hãy “đi tiếp đi, nhưng cố đừng có tạo ra tiếng động là được.”   
Papyrus có vẻ tập trung đi nhẹ nói khẽ được đến đáng ngạc nhiên, mỗi bước đi của anh chàng chỉ nhẹ như bước chân mèo. Dipper và Mabel thì ngược lại, hai đứa cố hết sức mà vẫn không hoàn toàn ngăn được tiếng bước chân của mình.   
Khi bọn chúng gần đi qua và cuộc đối thoại của Sans- gọi là thế nhưng thực ra có mỗi mình hắn ngồi trêu con chó- gần kết thúc, một tiếng “rắc” vang lên. Dipper quay phắt lại để cảnh một khúc cây bị gẫy dưới chân Mabel đập vào mắt cậu, còn cô bé thì ngước lên với ánh mắt ngây thơ vô số tội như muốn xin lỗi.   
Doggo nhìn thẳng về phía cô bé. “Cái quái gì thế?! Ai đó?”  
“XIN CHÀO!” Papyrus gào lên và chạy qua cặp sinh đôi. “PAPYRUS VĨ ĐẠI ĐÃ ĐỀN VÀ MỘT NGÀY CỦA BẠN SẼ CÒN TRỞ NÊN TUYỆT HƠN NỮA!” Dipper và Mabel vội vã lao ra trốn sau một thân cây rất lớn, mọi âm thanh hai đứa tạo ra đã bị tiếng giậm chân thình thịch của Papyrus án mất. Khi Doggo đang càu nhàu chào anh ta, và vẫn cái giọng đó nó tự hỏi tại sao Sans không ồn ào được như thế, gã xương nháy mắt với cặp sinh đôi.  
“Có lẽ hắn muốn ta đi tiếp đó” Dipper lẩm bẩm “Đi khỏi đây thôi. Con chó đó có thể mù và không hợp làm việc gác tý nào, nhưng nó vẫn nghe được tốt và em không nghĩ Papyrus có thể đánh lạc hướng hắn mãi được đâu.  
“Chị hơi muốn xoa đầu chú chó đó” Mabel trề môi nói.  
“Nhưng hắn canh gác đấy! Điên nữa? Và việc của hắn chính xác là để bắt rồi gửi bọn mình tới một nơi mà người ta có thể giết cả hai đấy! Thật vô nghĩa!   
“Đó là ý nguyện từ trái tim, Dipper à.” Mabel nói giọng triết lý. Dipper lắc đầu, chấp nhận rằng mình sẽ không bao giờ hiểu nổi mấy đứa con gái.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Đi thêm một quãng, hai đứa tìm thấy một cái đĩa đựng đầy Mỳ Ý đóng đá theo đúng nghĩa đen. Dipper chọc nó, định nhấc cái dĩa đã dính trên mỳ nhưng cả cái đĩa đã đóng băng chặt vào bàn rồi. “Ăn cái này kiểu gì đây?”  
Mabel tìm thấy một cái lò vi sóng cạnh đó nhưng không có ổ cắm để khởi động. Tờ giấy Papyrus để lại nói rằng đĩa mỳ này là để dành cho bất cứ con người nào rơi xuống đây, tức là cái đĩa này đã nằm ngoài này bao lâu thì chẳng ai biết. Cả tuần. Có khi cả tháng. Bảo sao nó đã biến thành một viên gạch. 

“Mabel, em không ăn được cái này đâu.”  
“Vẫn phải ăn thôi em giai à. Đầy là việc lịch sự nhất ta làm được lúc này.”  
“Thế sao chị không ăn nó đi?” Dipper hỏi. Mabel nhe răng ra để lộ những miếng niềng sắt. Bác nha sĩ đã bảo cô bé phải tránh xa mỳ Ý, nhưng Dipper vẫn có cảm tưởng rằng cô chỉ lấy cớ để khỏi phải ăn cái đĩa mỳ đá cứng đơ này thôi. “Phải rồi. Hay bọn mình cứ nói với Papyrus rằng bọn mình rất hoan nghênh ý tưởng này nhưng chị đeo niềng răng còn em thì bị…dị ứng?” cậu chọc tiếp vào cái đĩa không ăn được này, liếc qua vai và thấy Mabel đang nhìn chằm chằm vào khu rừng, mắt nheo lại như không chắc chắn điều gì đó.   
“Là Sans và Papyrus à? Chị có thấy họ không?”   
Cậu không nghĩ vậy. Nếu đúng là hai người đó thì Mabel đã nói luôn rồi, nhưng cậu vẫn cực, cực kỳ mong đó là họ. Mong thật lòng luôn. Ngoài hai anh em nhà xương ra, đó chỉ có thể là một con quái vật khác mang mối đe doạ mà cậu thì không muốn tin rằng Mabel thấy một cái gì đó có thể làm cả hai bị thương nhưng lại giữ im lặng. Dù chỉ một giây. Kể từ lúc hai đứa cùng rời khỏi khu Tàn Tích, cậu thấy mình bắt đầu lắng nghe lời khuyên và sự đánh giá của Mabel nhiều hơn, càng ngày càng cần cô bé giúp đỡ hơn, vì sau bao nhiêu lâu, cuối cùng cậu cũng cảm thấy mình có người để dựa dẫm. Cậu không muốn cảm giác đó biến đi. Cậu chỉ mới có được cảm giác đó thôi mà!

Thay vì trả lời cậu ngay, một cảm xúc nằm giữa nỗi sợ và lòng hối tiếc thoáng qua mặt Mabel, cô bé cố gượng cười, khúc khích và nói:   
“Sao em không ở lại đây và thử cố ăn chỗ mỳ này? Chị sẽ ra xem hai anh em nhà xương đang làm gì rồi quay lại ngay.”   
Giọng cô bé trống rỗng. Là giả.

Không chờ câu trả lời, cô bé chạy ngay về phía khu rừng, bỏ lại Dipper với một đĩa mỳ không thể ăn được và một cái lò vi sóng chẳng thể hoạt động.   
\-----------------  
Kêu lên một tiếng bực bội, cậu gỡ cái đĩa ra và quẳng xuống đất. Nó biến mất mà không để lại một dấu vết, bị đám tuyết trắng và xám nuốt chửng. Thật tình, cậu chẳng nghĩ là bỏ món ăn của Papyrus đi mà không bị hắn phát hiện lại đơn giản vậy. Quẳng xuống tuyết: thế là xong chuyện.

Suy nghĩ một hồi, Dipper lôi con dao ra khỏi túi, nhấc lên và định quẳng nốt nó đi. Kể từ khi cậu có nó, mọi chuyện đi theo một hướng xấu hắn. Sans không có thiện cảm với cậu, mà hắn lại là người duy nhất có thể dẫn đường cho hai đứa tại đây, Mabel thì đang bỏ cậu lại. Cậu chỉ cần-

Thời gian nhảy một quãng và con dao biến mất khỏi tay Dipper, tan vào không khí. Cậu bé hoảng hốt cố tìm trong đám tuyết xung quanh xem cậu có đánh rơi nó không. Thầm mong là cậu đã đánh rơi nó. Đáng lẽ ra cậu phải biết trước rằng con dao đó không bình thường vì nó quay lại túi cậu, sáng loáng trong cái bầu không khí chạng vạng dưới này, lưỡi dao vẫn sắc nhọn hơn bao giờ hết. Cậu lại lôi dao ra, cánh tay gấy cố hết sức quẳng nó đi thật xa chỉ để nhìn nó tan lại đi trong không khí. Tim Dipper rớt cái bịch. Con dao trở lại trong túi, cậu rờ lấy cạnh cán dao và lại giật tay ra, rồi gập người xuống như thể vừa bị đấm vào bụng.

Không bỏ nó đi được. Cái _thứ_ đó sẽ không để cậu làm thế.

 

Một cảm giác như vàng nóng chảy trộn lẫn với dầu hoả trào lên ngực, len lỏi lên cổ họng Dipper làm cậu khẽ thở hắt ra và thụp xuống tuyết. Rồi nó biến mất, thay thế bằng một sự trống rỗng, lạnh lùng đến mức cậu thà chịu cái cảm giác bị chất lỏng bò lên xương sườn trước đó hơn. Cậu bé úp mặt vào hai bàn tay và bắt đầu cười phá lên. Nếu rời khỏi lòng đất trong cái tình trạng này, chắc chắn cậu sẽ gây nguy hiểm cho những người mình yêu thương. Việc tốt nhất cậu có thể làm cho gia đình mình lúc này là đưa Mabel lên mặt đất an toàn để cô có thể nói với bố mẹ cậu rằng…cậu rất tiếc, rằng cậu sẽ cố về sớm. Có thể Dipper sẽ tìm được một con quái vật nào đó biết về quỷ ám. Chắc chắn phải có ai đó biết rằng cậu đang bị làm sao. Chắc chắn cậu phải làm được gì đó. Chuyện này phải có cách giải quyết chứ!

Và, tất nhiên, cậu sẽ chẳng giải những bí ẩn này để có được danh vọng hay tiền tài nhưng đây là những hiện tượng siêu nhiên. Đây là quái vật, pháp thuật, những thứ quá lạ lẫm mà không thể giải thích nổi nếu không có chứng cứ rõ ràng. Hay nói cách khác, đây là việc Dipper đã luôn đam mê từ thuở mới biết đọc biết viết.

Cậu làm được.

Cậu sẽ giải được nó.

Chỉ cần cố gắng thôi.

Nhưng lớp băng áp vào trán khá dễ chịu và đằng nào cậu vẫn phải chờ Mabel, nên cho đến khi ai đó đến và lại phải đứng lên, cậu chỉ cần cứ…cứ tiếp tục ngồi trong tuyết…và cố…không nghĩ về bất cứ cái gì nữa. 

 

\-----------

Gập thân lại và ló ra khỏi gốc một thân cây rất lớn, Flowey quan sát hai đứa trẻ đang cố nghĩ xem nên xử lý cái đĩa dở tệ của Papyrus như thế nào. Hai đứa tranh luận mà chẳng có vẻ gì căng thẳng. Mặc dù cách hành xử tưng tửng cùng khuynh hướng dùng sự ngọt ngào để điều khiển những thứ khác của Mabel từng khiến Flowey nghĩ rằng con bé chẳng có gì giống người bạn thân nhất của mình, nó gần như có một cách tác động khác mà nhờ điều đó, con bé cũng chẳng cần đáng yêu để đoạt được thứ mình muốn. Em trai nó, vẫn đang càu nhàu đó, nhưng cái cách cậu thân thiết và quan tâm đến chị gái mình làm cái khoảng trống linh hốn hắn để lại đau nhói, những ký ức hắn không muốn nghĩ tới lại sôi sục lên. Sự thân thuộc trong cái áo len sơ cua của Mabel cũng chẳng giúp được gì. Ai lại đi loanh quanh với một cái áo len khẩn cấp như thế được nhỉ? Đúng là thỉnh thoảng Frisk cũng mặc váy và giày ba lê đi lại dưới này, nhưng nó cũng chẳng đến mức điên như Mabel.

Nó có thể thề là mình trốn rất kỹ, nhưng bằng cách nào đó nó lại bị con bé nhìn thấy. Bông hoa những tưởng Mabel có thể đã thấy mình khi Sans đuổi nó đi, và nó khá chắc là Mabel vì lại thoáng thấy nó nên mới giẫm phải khúc cây lúc đó, nhưng chuyện này đang trở nên kỳ cục. Frisk chẳng bao giờ để ý đến thế. Thực ra, nó đi quanh đây mà mắt chẳng bao giờ mở, nên chắc thật ra Bông Hoa cũng chẳng trốn kỹ lắm vì đằng nào đứa nhóc cũng có nhìn thấy gì đâu.

Chờ đã…Thằng nhóc đang ở một mình. Con bé đi đâu mất rồi?   
“Này!” Flowey quay lại trên cuống và rít lên. Bằng cách nào đó, Mabel đã lẻn được ra ngay sau lưng hắn, hai nắm đấm đặt hai bên mình. “Sao ông lại bám theo tôi và Dipper? Vẫn cố giết bọn tôi à?” để ý Flowey đang tức giận, cô chậm rãi, thận trọng nói thêm: “Hay…ông thấy cô đơn à?”

“Không!” Flowey bật lại, duỗi người thẳng đứng lên “Ta chỉ không có việc gì làm, được chưa? Thế còn ngươi? Ngươi có vẻ rảnh nhỉ? Bao Rác Hề sẽ không thích nhìn ngươi nói chuyện với ta đâu”

“Bao Rác Hề?” bối rối, Mabel gần ngờ ngợ ra, nghĩ tới cách hành xử kỳ dị của Sans khi cô suýt đi mất. Chuyện đó xảy ra ngay trước khi cô bé lần đầu nhận ra Flowey đang bám theo họ thì phải? Rồi cô cũng nghĩ ra: “Ý ông là Sans à?”

“Sao? Ngươi muốn được thưởng hả?” Như mọi khi, Flowey nói chậm rãi giọng châm biếm đắng nghét và vỡ ra như đang mất kiên nhẫn. “Thưởng ngươi một sao vàng. _Đúng_ , ý ta là gã xương. Còn ai vào đây nữa?”

Mabel ngập ngừng, ánh mắt lạ lùng liếc nhìn đoạn đường nơi Sans có thể xuất hiện bất cứ lúc nào rồi mới nói: “Có lúc anh Sans khá…đáng sợ. Ý tôi là, anh ấy không cố giết bọn tôi hay gì cả, không như một ai đó…” chắc chắn cô ám chỉ đang ám chỉ bông hoa. “nhưng tôi không chắc chắn 100% về anh ấy.” lơ đãng xoắn một sợi tóc lại, cô bé nói thêm “Ít ra bọn tôi còn biết chính xác ông về phe nào, chắc thế.”

Flowey trợn mắt lên trước lời nhận xét đó, làm tóc gáy cô bé dựng đứng hết lên.  
Nó cứ nhìn chằm chằm mãi, và khi cô đang định cao giọng để nói thêm thì nó giật đầu lại, cười khành khạch thoả mãn “Đó! Ngươi nên nói thế với hắn đi. Ta rất muốn nhìn cái bản mặt hắn khi ngươi…”   
Một tiếng hét dữ dội xé qua không khí như móng tay cào lên mặt bảng. Cô bé nhìn qua Flowey, mặt tái nhợt. Bông hoa cũng quay lại và thấy đứa nhóc Mabel bỏ lại đang nâng con dao mà người bạn thân nhất của hắn từng sở hữu lên quá đầu. Cánh tay Dipper run rẩy, người cậu bé rung lên trong tư thế định quẳng nó đi mãi mãi, nhưng rồi cậu trở nên bình tĩnh đến lạ thường, chuyển từ căng thẳng sang làm chủ bản thân và tự tin. Kiêu ngạo. Và từ góc nhìn này, cậu bé có vẻ như đang nhấc mép cười. Con dao được cất lại vào túi bằng một cử chỉ nhanh gọn.   
“Mình biết mà” cô bé thì thầm “Có gì đó không ổn rồi.” Rồi tâm trạng lại đổi, cậu bắt đầu đào dữ dội xung quanh tuyết, rồi cúi người xuống, cho tay vào túi quần. Dipper cứng người, có vẻ như cậu đang nhận ra, ý nghĩ về điều đó len lỏi vào đầu cậu bé như một loại chất độc đang ngấm dần. Cứ như cô đang nhìn một con thú hoang phát hiện rằng mình đã kẹt trong bẫy vậy. “Dipper.” Mabel bước lên, hoàn toàn quên mất sự tồn tại của Flowey cho đến khi cô bị một dây leo quấn vào cổ chân và kéo ngã. Biểu cảm của cô chuyển từ ngạc nhiên sang giận dữ khi thấy em mình, một lần nữa, lại cố ném cái vũ khí kia vào rừng. “Thả tôi ra.” Mabel gầm gừ, hung khí toả ra dữ dội đến mức Flowey gần như tin rằng tuyết sắp tan ra xung quanh cô bé. 

Cuối cùng.

Một điều mới mẻ xảy đến.

Khi cậu con trai gục xuống, cô con gái đá ra, cố gỡ đám dây leo quanh chân mình ra và hét lên. Một đoạn dây leo dai cuốn quanh miệng và cô không nói được gì nữa, cắn vào nó thì lại phải chỉ có vị đắng của diệp lục.

**_“hế lô.”_ **

 

Cả bông hoa lẫn cô bé đều đờ người ra khi một cái bóng màu xanh chiếu lên chỗ tuyết giữa hai người. Flowey run lên, cảm thấy một cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc cuống khi ký ức về một loạt cái chết nhiều vô số kể của nó bắt đầu quay quay, tua đi tua lại mãi như một vòng xoáy không có hồi kết.

“ _kìa, ai lại đi đối xử với một quý cô như thế này nhỉ?_ ”


	6. Những lời hứa

Chapter 6: Những lời hứa  
Mấy sợi tóc màu nâu dài của Mabel cứng đờ lại, hơi dựng lên. Cảnh tượng đó chẳng giúp được gì cho cô trong tình cảnh này, nhưng nó làm cô im lặng một cách khó hiểu. Cảm giác tê tê này giống như khi cô cọ chân đi tất lên một tấm thảm dày, hay khi bị giật khi chạm tay lên nắm cửa vậy. Rồi một tiếng kêu thấp vang lên to hơn trong không khí, một âm thanh chèn lên một giọng trầm đang gầm gừ, rồi ánh màu xanh biến mất. Cô phải hé nhìn qua kẽ ngón tay vừa bịt lên mắt mới thấy được đường viền quanh người Flowey, trông như một cái bóng đen sì phản chiếu trên mặt đất, mọi thứ chỉ là hai màu trắng và đen.

Trong cái tiếng gầm kia, cô bé nghe được là: “Lại tính cản đường ta hả đồ Bao Rác Hề?”

“chuẩn đó.”

Một tiếng rít kéo dài, sau đó, Mabel thấy lớp dây leo từ từ gỡ khỏi mặt, khỏi chân mình ra và rút lại. Cô bé lấy ngay cơ hội này để đá, bấu và gỡ chúng ra thật nhanh rồi lồm cồm bò dậy. Đứng được rồi, cô bỏ chạy, nhưng vẫn nhìn ra phía sau…rồi chạy về phía chỗ em trai mình vừa gục xuống và đang cuộn tròn trong tuyết.

Hai con quái vật nhìn Mabel chạy đi, hình ảnh cô bé nhỏ dần nhưng không bao giờ rời khỏi tầm mắt chúng.

 

Khi cô con gái đã an toàn khỏi tầm của Flowey, mà theo Sans biết thì tầm tấn công của bông hoa xa hơn vóc dáng nhỏ bé vô hại của nó rất nhiều, hắn mới thu hồi lại con Gaster Blaster đã nạp đầy năng lượng đang lơ lửng trên đầu, để cho nó biến mất vào không khí với một âm thanh gần như bực mình vì không được bùng nổ. Nhận ra khi đó Sans chỉ giả vờ, hắn vẫn đang đứng quá lộ liễu và không muốn mạo hiểm bắt đầu một trận chiến chắc chắn sẽ làm gây chú ý với Papyrus, bông hoa cười trống rỗng: “Đúng rồi, ngươi rất muốn làm anh hùng phải không? Mặc dù cả hai ta đều biết ngươi chưa bao giờ thật sự cứu được ai cả.”  
“ta không nghĩ ngươi đang đứng đúng chỗ đế phán xét đâu, _anh bạn_ à”  
Nhiêu đó vẫn không đủ doạ Flowey. Câu nói đó chỉ làm Flowey hiểu rõ hơn rằng Sans có thể giết nó theo đúng nghĩa đen chỉ bằng một cái búng tay, nhưng lại không làm thế. Bởi vì cho dù Sans cứ lải nhải một cách đáng thương và nói những tràng nghe rầu rĩ, cái ý tưởng kéo mọi thứ về thời điểm khi những chuyện này trở nên lạ lẫm với hắn và bỗng dưng phải đối mặt với mọi hành động dẫn đến những hậu quả không thể lường trước mà cũng không thể ngăn chặn hay đánh lại được làm hắn sợ, kiềm chế sự tức giận của gã xương như một cái cùm mà hắn đã tự tay khoá lại. 

Better the enemy you know and all that, right?  
Biết trước về kẻ thù như thế thì vẫn hơn, nhỉ?

 

Hờ.

Gã thật _thảm hại _đến vô vọng.__

“Tất nhiên” Flowey nhấn nhá “đó là việc của ngươi mà. Nhưng ngươi chẳng bao giờ thực hiện việc đó cả. Việc hai đứa nhóc kia còn sống đã chứng minh cho điều đó.” Tiếng khúc khích của Sans nghe chẳng có gì hài hước. Ngực hắn trào lên một cảm giác lạnh lẽo như băng nhưng đen tối hơn nhiều. “Ngươi có thể làm như mình không quan tâm tuỳ thích, nhưng đến ngươi cũng đâu có phủ nhận được cái cảm giác hồi hộp đó đang nhen nhói trong lồng ngực trống rỗng của ngươi. Ta biết chứ, vì ta cũng thấy thế mà. Đứa nhóc con người đằng kia gần như mất trí rồi và cả hai ta đều không rõ nguyên do. Không tuyệt sao?” Lấy lại khuôn mặt bình thường, Flowey nói thêm “Gần như là trải nhiệm một cái gì đó lần đầu tiên vậy.  
“ờ, đây cũng đang định hỏi. ngươi chắc là ngươi không liên quan đến chuyện đó chứ?”  
Flowey nghĩ lại, nó không có liên quan thật. “Có thể là,” nó cố chọn cách nói có thể gây tác động đến bộ xương (biểu cảm trống rỗng có chủ đích của hắn khó đoán đến phát điên lên được) nhưng trông hắn chỉ có vẻ hơi quan tâm một tý “..vài ký ức gần đây của ta đã bị thay đổi.” 

__Gần như ngay sau khi nó nói, không khí trở nên căng thẳng và chậm lại, như cái khoảnh khắc giữa lúc một người nạp đạn và khi viên đạn được bắn ra. “một…vòng lặp?” Sans hỏi với giọng cảnh giác, dù vẫn cố không để lộ sự quan tâm của mình không thì Flowey sẽ nhận ra giá trị của thông tin đó, nhưng rõ ràng là hắn đang mất bình tĩnh. Dù sao những vòng lặp vẫn là điểm yếu của hắn. Mà chuyện bé rồi cũng có thể bị xé ra to._ _

__“Đó chính xác là điều đầu tiên ta nghĩ tới, có điều…mọi khi ta chẳng bao giờ bị ảnh hưởng. Ta nghĩ có một kẻ khác mới tham gia vào trò chơi này, đang ở giữa chúng ta, một cái gì đó hoặc là có Quyết Tâm (Determination) hoặc đã triết được một phần nào đó từ những nhóc con người.”_ _

__“hoặc nó tồn tại trong bọn chúng.” Một câu trả lời nhỏ và gần như không thể nghe được vang lên._ _

_Đó_ là một giả thuyết khá thú vị đấy “Ngươi nghĩ bằng một cách nào đó, một linh hồn quái vật đã nhập vào linh hồn thằng em trai ư?” 

__Sans nhún vai và bỏ lại tay vào túi áo, trông có vẻ mất tập trung như sắp bỏ đi đến nơi. Nghe vậy, mắt phải hắn nhắm lại gần như đang nháy, mắt trái vẫn nhìn chằm chằm con quái vật không có linh hồn nhô từ mặt đất lên, mở to không hề chớp. “chỉ là những giả thuyết hời hợt thôi. lúc này, ngươi đoán cũng không hơn gì ta.”_ _

__Hai con quái vật yên lặng một lúc, Sans cũng chẳng định nói gì thêm. Khi Flowey nhận ra hắn cũng không định giải thích câu nói vừa rồi và cũng bắt đầu thấy khó chịu, nó khò khè: “Thếếếếếếêê….ngươi có cho ta đi không đây? Papyrus đang ở ngay sau kia kìa, mà ta không nghĩ ngươi muốn hắn thấy ngươi trong cái bộ dạng,” bông hoa nở một nụ cười tàn nhẫn sắc cạnh “đáng sợ thế này đâu.”  
Nếu những lời đó có ảnh hưởng gì đến gã xương thì hắn cũng chẳng lộ ra. Trông hắn vẫn có vẻ muốn nói gì đó. Cẩn thận không cho Flowey thấy, tay Sans co lại thành nắm đấm, mồ hôi rịn ra hai bên đầu. Người hắn rung lên và hắn lẩm bẩm: “ờ, sao cũng được. biến khỏi đây trước khi ta đổi ý.” Flowey còn hơn cả mừng “và gợi ý sau này, ta nghĩ ngươi nên tránh xa hai nhóc con người đó đi. chừng nào chưa rõ chuyện đang xảy ra, ta sẽ chơi theo lối an toàn, nên nếu ta mà còn thấy ngươi lại gần hai nhóc đó hoặc paps mà còn kể về một bông hoa thân thiện biết nói với ta...” Giọng hắn trở nên trầm và vang vọng đến lạ thường, sự thân thiện biến mất hoàn toàn đến mức khó mà tin được cái đó đã từng tồn tại trong đó. **_“thì tao chẳng biết mà cũng đéo quan tâm mày là ai trước khi bị alphys cấm túc, mày sẽ rất không thích chuyện xảy ra tiếp theo đâu.”_ ** _ _

__Alphys? Có kẻ đang trõ mũi vào chuyện của người ta đây._ _

__“Ta thất vọng về ngươi đó Sans à” lời nói rỉ ra từ cái miệng răng cưa rộng toác trên bông hoa như những giọt mật lẫn với nọc độc “Những tưởng ngươi cũng tò mò cơ. Giờ, nói thật đi, ngươi đã bao giờ tự hỏi Asgore sẽ làm gì với trường hợp cá biệt nho nhỏ này chưa?” từ đoạn đường phía sau, một tiếng cười ngạc nhiên vang lên, rồi đến một tiếng cười khác, cả hai hoà vào nhau như một bản nhạc vang vọng qua khu rừng. Flowey hất đầu về phía đó, đôi mắt đen long lên “Cái rào chắn cần bảy linh hồn. Chỉ cần một linh hồn nữa thôi là nó sẽ bị phá huỷ, nhưng nếu ta không nhầm, có hai con người đã bước ra từ khu Tàn Tích. Ngươi nghĩ Đức Vua đáng kính của chúng ta sẽ làm gì đây? Để một đứa sống sót với lòng thù hận? Hay phá vỡ linh hồn cả hai, chỉ để giải thoát một đứa khỏi cái sự tra tấn nó sẽ phải chịu đựng khi sống mà không có người chị em của nó?” Sans cứng người, cử động khó nhìn thấy được trong ánh sáng mờ xuyên qua màn sương mù xám này. Nhưng Flowey vẫn để ý, nụ cười rách toạc ra như một xác chết. “Ôi, ta đoán được gã sẽ làm gì mà. Nhưng ngươi không biết chắc..nên ngươi thấy thú vị, phải không?”_ _

__Sans không trả lời câu hỏi mà chỉ đáp lại: “nếu ngươi cứ muốn chúng ta giống nhau, ta e rằng ngươi đã không may rồi. ta không hề giống ngươi, và ta cũng không định nghĩ lại nên ngươi đừng có cố thuyết phục ta nữa.”_ _

__“Được thôi. Ngươi đâu có thích giết đi giết lại một đứa trẻ thật tàn nhẫn và liên hồi nhỉ? Đối mặt đi, Bao Rác à, hai ta đều là những kẻ vô cảm bị nhốt trong một cái nhà tù làm bằng kính. Điểm khác biệt duy nhất là ngươi vẫn có LINH HỒN của ngươi.” Nhếch mép, bông hoa buông lời nhận xét cuối cùng, thầm hy vọng lời đó sẽ để lại một vết thương thật sâu trong lòng Sans, qua những lớp giáp bảo vệ bên ngoài để đâm vào phần dễ bị tổn thương, vào vết thương vẫn rỉ máu không liền lại được “Kể cả với LINH HỒN quý giá đó, ngươi vẫn trống rỗng như ta đây thôi” rồi nó chui xuống đất, thoả mãn vì trong vòng lặp này, cuối cùng nó cũng đã nói được những lời đấy._ _

___Đứng một mình trong rừng một lúc, Sans chậm rãi lắc đầu vẻ buốn bã: “khốn thật, nó không thể rời đi mà không nói móc mình một cái cuối sao? đồ _trẻ con__.”  
\---------  
Những khúc cây gẫy vụn và kêu tanh tách như có ai, hoặc cái gì đó đang tiến tới như một con tê giác chạy loạn, làm Dipper hơi nhấc đầu lên chỉ để xem có chuyện gì. Và ngay lúc đó, Mabel lao ra từ những hàng cây, trượt tới trước và đột ngột “phanh gấp”, đá tung một lớp bụi trắng mờ mịt. Cô bé đứng lại, ánh mắt đảo ra trước rồi lại ra sau, vẻ lo lắng và sợ hãi, rồi đáp lại trên cậu, chăm chú đến mức cậu bắt đầu thấy nhức trán. Cậu bé há miệng ra, giằng xé giữa ý định hỏi cô vừa có chuyện gì và bối rối giải thích tại sao trông cậu lại bẩn như vậy. Đầu óc trống rỗng. “Mabel à?” giọng cậu nghèn nghẹt, trầm và khó nghe. Rồi cậu chẳng nói được nữa. Tay cô ôm cậu quá chặt, cái áo len áp vào người cậu thật ấm áp, và cậu tựa vào đó, quá mệt mỏi nên không đẩy cô ra, mệt mỏi đến mức chẳng quan tâm trông mình và chị mình lố bịch thế nào và nếu có ai đó nhìn thấy hai đứa thì sao. Dipper thấy khó thở và nghẹn trong cổ họng, nhưng cậu sẽ không khóc. Không phải bây giờ. Không thể để _cái thứ đó_ được thoả mãn nhìn cậu rơi thêm một giọt nước mắt nào nữa. “Ôi, Dippingsauce (nghĩa là nước chấm-biệt danh của Dipper) à,” Mabel gắt, cố ngăn giọng mình trở nên quá cứng nhắc “em định nghịch tuyết một mình à? Em có thể chờ chị mà.” 

__Chớp để rũ lớp tuyết trên mi mắt, Dipper quệt đám tuyết gần tan khỏi má và cắm mình, muốn khắng định rằng cậu có chơi bời gì đâu “Gì? Đâu có, em-”_ _

__Mabel kiên nhẫn chờ rồi cũng thất vọng vì Dipper không định nói tiếp. Cậu tựa đầu vào vai cô. Cậu biết chắc là cô đang rất căng thẳng, xoắn như cái lò xo, bị thương và kiệt sức, nhưng cô bé vẫn khẽ cười chân thành và xin lỗi vì đã bỏ cậu mà đi._ _

__“Không sao đâu.” Dipper lẩm bẩm. “Đáng lẽ ra em cũng không nên lo phát sốt lên mỗi lần chị đi có hai giây như thế.”  
Nhưng đó chưa phải là vấn đề chính, phải không? Có một cái gì đó cậu không nói với cô, và Mabel chắc chắn rằng cách hành xử kỳ lạ của cậu, giọng nói kỳ quái khi Dipper cố nói với cô cậu bị làm sao, với khi cậu bỏ con dao vào túi một cách ghê rợn trước đó…đều có liên quan đền việc này. _ _

__Cậu bé cau mày kiểu rất chi là Dipper đến mức Mabel có thể làm cậu vui lên, làm cậu cười. Ngồi thẳng người lên, cậu bé nhắc: “Nhưng ta không biết nơi này thế nào, nên tốt nhất là đừng có lang thang một mình ở đây. Em đã nói với chị rồi, và-” Mabel kéo nhanh mũ Dipper ra và vò tóc cậu. “Này, Mabel, dừng lại đi! Đừng có làm tóc em-” cái mũ được đặt trả lại vừa khít, ép mớ tóc của cậu xuống._ _

__Khi Dipper vừa càu nhàu vừa cố vuốt lại tóc cho mượt, Mabel phân vân không biết có nên nói về cái cô đã thấy, về cách hành xử kỳ quặc của cậu hay không. Nếu nói ra, chắc chắn cô sẽ làm cậu bé nhớ lại về những suy nghĩ kinh khủng đã làm cậu gục xuống đất khi đó, mà như thế liệu có đáng? Nhưng nếu để kệ thế này,sớm hay muộn và bằng cách này hay cách khác, mọi chuyện sẽ lại trở nên tệ hại hơn._ _

__Lúc này, khi vẫn có thể làm gì đó, chẳng phải cô sẽ phải thử làm hay sao?  
Cô hít một hơi thật sâu để làm mình bình tĩnh trở lại rồi gọi tên cậu. Khi cậu bé nhìn lên, bối rối vì giọng cô đột ngột thay đổi và vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng hơn, cô cố gượng cười, muốn cười hơn bất kỳ cái gì khác. Trông Dipper có vẻ lo lắng. Lúc này, cậu bé càng có vẻ bình tĩnh thì Mabel càng cảm thấy như mình sắp vỡ ra. Mặc dù cảm giác gai nhọn đâm vào người cô bé đang tan dần, những đốm màu xanh đen nhảy nhót trước mắt mờ đi rồi gần biến mất, và đã được Sans cứu, dù đã an toàn và có thể nợ gã xương thích đùa một lời xin lỗi rất lớn, cô vẫn thấy rất sợ._ _

__Nhưng Dipper cũng sợ nữa. Có khi còn sợ hơn cả cô ấy chứ._ _

___Đấy là lý do cô cần phải dũng cảm._  
Với lấy tay cậu bé, Mabel nuốt nước bọt, thận trọng khơi chuyện về một chủ đề cả hai đều không muốn nói chút nào. “Hay chị vứt con dao đi cho?”  
“Không.” Cô chẳng nghĩ cậu sẽ trả lời nhanh như thế này. 

__“Tại sao không?” Mabel vặn “Em không thích cầm cái đồ ấy đi loanh quanh mà, đúng chứ?” Dipper lắc nhanh đầu, cảm giác của một con thú bị dồn vào góc lại nhen nhóm lên “Chị có thể không biết chính xác em đang bị làm sao, nhưng chị sẽ giúp.” Thấy em mình chỉ trực bỏ chạy, cô thở dài, cảm thấy mình quyết tâm hơn. “Dù em có muốn hay không.” Cậu phản ứng ngay lập tức. Dipper cố kéo tay ra, hoảng sợ nghĩ về những chuyện có thể xảy đến khi cô tìm cách lấy con dao này. Khi Mabel vươn người, quyết gạt con dao ra dù có phải dùng đến vũ lực thì bị Dipper đẩy ra, xô ngã xuống đất. Lớp băng tan lạnh ngắt thấm vào lưng áo, và cô ngồi dậy, răng đánh vào nhau cầm cập._ _

___Ván cược đi ngược hẳn với hướng cô mong đợi. Cái đó rất dễ nhận ra vì Dipper đã lùi lại thật nhanh mà chẳng buồn đứng lên hay quay lưng lại. Và dù đã đứng khá xa cô, cậu bé vẫn cứng người như chỉ trực bỏ chạy nếu cô cố cầm lại vào con dao đó._  
“Xin lỗi nhé, Dipper.” Mabel thấy thật nặng nề. Lạnh. Buồn nữa. Dipper đã luôn giúp đỡ cô, và khi cậu cần giúp thì cô lại thất bại thảm hại. Và bây giờ cậu có thể không tin cô nữa. “Chị tưởng-”  
“Không phải tại con dao đâu.” Mabel ngẩng đầu lên. Dipper vẫn đứng im đó, vẫn nhìn cô bé chằm chằm, nhưng có vẻ bình tĩnh hơn và không định bỏ chạy nữa. “Thực ra, em gần đoán trước được chuyện này khi chị phát hiện ra về nó rồi. Nói thật thì em cũng không nghĩ chị sẽ chờ lâu đến thế.” 

___“Chị đã nghĩ nếu có thể chờ đến khi em muốn nói với chị. Em muốn tự nói, phải không?” Khi hai đứa rời Tàn Tích, tâm trạng của cậu bé rất tệ mà cô thì không muốn làm nó tệ hơn. Lúc đó cậu đã căng như dây đàn rồi, kéo thêm nữa thì chẳng lợi cho ai hết. Hiếm khi nào Mabel thấy em mình căng thẳng như thế này, như thể có ai đó đã bấu một cái móng tay vào não cậu bé vậy._  
“Đâu! Mà có, em đã muốn nói đó chứ! Em cố nói với chị ngay trước khi bọn mình đánh nhau với Toriel, nhưng cái thứ đ-nhưng có cái gì đó xảy ra và chị không hiểu được em nói gì…nên em nghĩ em chỉ sợ rằng nếu em thử nói lần nữa, một chuyện gì đó khác sẽ xảy ra. Lần đầu tiên đó có thể là một lời cảnh báo.” Và lần tới - _máu đỏ và ấm chảy qua các kẽ ngón tay cậu và nhễu xuống đất._ \- lần tới có thể tồi tệ hơn rất nhiều. Dipper nhìn xuống đôi bàn tay mình, chúng vẫn thế, vẫn ửng đỏ lên vì tuyết. Rồi có đôi bàn tay khác, lạnh hơn đặt lên đó, cậu chỉ thấy chúng cùng cỡ, cùng màu, cùng hình dáng với tay mình nhưng chắc chắn, mạnh mẽ, tạo cảm giác an toàn hơn, và chúng rất muốn chia sẻ sự mạnh mẽ đó cho cậu.  
“Em có một kế hoạch, phải không?” Cậu ngẩng đầu lên, nhướn mày vẻ dò hỏi. “Đừng giả ngu nữa ông tướng.” Mabel nói giọng chắc nịch và một nửa-nghiêm trọng rồi vẫy ngón tay “em luôn có kế hoạch mà.”  
Guilty as charged. “Thì, em nghĩ đó cũng có thể gọi là một kế hoạch.” Mabel gật đầu lia lịa, chờ cậu nói tiếp “Sans nói có một thị trấn cách đây không xa. Thị trấn thì thường có thư viện phải không? Nên em định nghiên cứu hết chỗ sách ở đó để tìm cho bằng được một quyển giải thích được chính xác em đang bị làm sao và làm thế nào để ngăn chuyện đó lại.” 

__Nghĩa là hai đứa phải ở lại dưới này lâu hơn. Có khi phải mấy ngày. Ai biết liệu chúng có tìm được gì hữu ích không? Cậu chỉ biết rằng nếu cứ thế này, dần dà cậu sẽ mất kiểm soát và có thể làm hại ai đó. Để chị cậu về nhà thì sẽ tốt hơn. “Oke. Bọn mình kiểm tra thư viện, rồi sao nữa? Đi hỏi mọi người à?”  
“Không.” Dipper nói, cố giữ giọng tỉnh bơ “không phải _bọn mình_. Em thôi. Em sẽ ở lại đây để tìm một cách chữa trị hay một câu thần chú hay một cách trừ tà gì đó. Còn chị thì về nhà.”_ _

__Lúc đầu, Mabel khá chắc chắn mình vừa nghe nhầm. Làm gì có chuyện cậu thực sự nghĩ cô sẽ bỏ cậu lại? Nhưng khi cậu không nói hay giải thích gì thêm, lời nói đó trở nên thật đau. Vì lý do gì đó, cậu không muốn cô ở đây._ _

__Nhưng tại sao chứ?_ _

__Vì cô bé không đủ thông minh à? Cậu nghĩ cô chỉ tổ vướng chân thôi sao? Hay là vì cô cứ làm mọi thứ loạn lên rồi còn bị thương nữa, còn cậu thì không muốn phải để tâm đến cô?_ _

__

__“Mabel ơi?”_ _

__Mọi thứ nhoà đi. Mabel dụi mắt, cố lau nó. Chuyện này không- Cô bé cần nói gì đó. Gì cũng được. Cô cần thuyết phục Dipper đừng bảo cô đi, nhưng lúc này trong đầu cô chỉ toàn những suy nghĩ rối vào nhau thành những mớ bùi nhùi vô nghĩa kêu ong ong như sóng nhiễu. Cô cố nói, cô không chắc mình định nói gì, nhưng nghe nó cũng giống cái tiếng ong ong trong đầu cô vậy. Mabel biết vậy khi thấy Dipper sát lại thật gần, tay cậu choàng lấy cô. Khẽ cười thầm, cô bé nhớ lại vừa nãy khi cô cũng ôm cậu như thế._ _

__“Này, đừng- Em không bảo chị đi nữa đâu, được chứ? Chị có thể ở lại đây, rồi bọn mình sẽ cùng nghĩ cách, xin chị đừng khóc nữa.” Cậu không nghĩ rằng chị mình sẽ khóc. Hay cô bé tưởng cậu bắt cô tự tìm đường về nhà? Không bao giờ đâu. Chắc chắn Dipper sẽ cùng đi với cô cho đến tận cùng, nhưng nếu cô phản ứng như thế, cậu chỉ không thể bắt cô bé rời đi nữa. Thật ra, sau mười hai năm lớn lên với Mabel, cậu đã quen với những lúc cô bé khóc lóc rồi, nhưng đó chỉ là khi cô giả vờ thôi. Còn lần này là thật, Mabel đang hoảng sợ, và mặc dù không bị thương nhưng điều này có thể làm cô bé đau theo một cách khác. Trong khi mục đích cậu để cô đi là _ngăn cản_ việc đó mà!_ _

__Mọi thứ sẽ dễ dàng hơn nếu cô bé đồng ý, nhưng có thể, trong thâm tâm, Dipper vẫn mong cô ở lại. Và cậu không chắc mình nên nghĩ sao về chuyện đó._ _

__Mabel sụt sịt, quệt nước mắt bằng tay áo len màu xanh bông dày: “Thật chứ?”_ _

___Nhẹ nhõm vì cô bé đã bình tĩnh trở lại, Dipper cố nhe răng cười. Nụ cười trở nên hơi cứng nhắc hơn cậu muốn, nhưng cậu vẫn đang cố cười và Mabel không có vẻ để ý gì cả._  
“Thật. Em thấy mình rất may mắn khi bị kẹt dưới đất xung quanh toàn yêu tinh quái thú với chị chứ không phải ai khác.”  
Mabel ngập ngừng cười biết ơn, thấy vậy tâm trạng Dipper cũng khá hơn một chút. Rồi cô đấm vào vai cậu. Cậu phản kháng, dụi dụi chỗ nhức và cau có nhìn lại. “Đừng có doạ chị thế nữa. Chị đã tưởng em muốn chị đi thật cơ.” Đúng là như vậy mà. “Vì chị không thông minh như em. Vì chị quá ngốc nghếch.” Không bao giờ. Dù bất cứ ai- người lớn, trẻ con- những người khác nói gì, cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng cô bé không đủ thông minh vì thi thoảng ngốc nghếch một chút có sao đâu. Họ sẽ thấy mình nhầm to thế nào khi cô bé lớn lên và trở thành vị tổng thống cuồng hình dán đầu tiên trên thế giới. 

__“Em chỉ muốn giữ an toàn cho chị thôi, Mabel à.” Ít nhất một trong hai đứa phải về được nhà chứ._ _

__“Chị _đang_ an toàn mà. Chừng nào bọn mình còn đi với nhau, chị sẽ luôn được _an toàn_.” Dipper vẫn chưa có vẻ được thuyết phục lắm, và Mabel quyết định rằng cô đã chịu đủ không khí nghiêm trọng căng thẳng này rồi, cô bé phồng má lên và chọc ngón tay vào đó, tạo ra một tiếng phì phì như cái đệm rắm của Sans._ _

__Nghe thấy cái đó, Dipper nhìn cô vẻ không thể tin nổi. “Chị vừa-” Cô bé lại làm thế. “Thôi, đủ rồ-” lần nữa “Em nói thật đó, Mabel-” Và lần nữa_ _

___Cuối cùng, Dipper không chịu được nữa. Cậu ôm bụng và phì cười “Chị nhố nhăng quá” Mabel cực kỳ vui khi nghe câu đó (nó làm cô bé thấy tự hào) và càng vui hơn nữa khi trán em mình có vẻ bớt nhăn hơn._  
\----------------------------  
Hai tiếng bước chân của hai người đang tới từ phía xa xa vọng lại, một người dậm thình thịch vẻ bực bội tức tối, một người đi nhẹ nhàng tỉnh bơ và chẳng thèm gây chú ý. Nếu không có hai người đi chắc cặp sinh đôi chẳng nhận ra tiếng bước chân của người thứ hai rồi. 

__“EM KHÔNG THỂ TIN NỔI LÀ ANH ĐÃ BỎ EM LẠI NHƯ THẾ.” Mabel liếc nhìn Dipper vẻ thích thú khi hai đứa thấy một đôi ủng màu đỏ như bình cứu hoả bước vào.  
“thôi nào pap” tiếng trả lời phát ra từ chủ nhân của đôi dép màu hồng lê xền xệt để bắt kịp đôi ủng kia “anh đã nói là anh cần lo mấy thứ mà.” Và hai bộ xương xuất hiện trên đường, cả hai trông chẳng có vẻ gì là để ý xung quanh hay hai đứa nhóc sinh đôi đang nhoẻn miệng cười cách đó vài bước._ _

___“À, TẤT NHIÊN RỒI.” Papyrus đáp lại giọng nặng nề, khoanh tay trên bộ áo chiến đấu của anh ta “SAO EM LẠI QUÊN LÀ ANH PHẢI NHỔ CỎ TRONG CÁI VƯỜN CỦA ANH NHỈ?”_  
“…sao anh lại có cảm giác là chú đang nghĩ rằng anh đang nói lá-o nhỉ?”  
“VÌ ANH LÀM GÌ CÓ VƯỜN HẢ SANS!” 

__Một tiếng cười phì đánh lạc hướng cả hai._ _

__Khi Papyrus đi tới trước chào hai nhóc con người và xin lỗi vì bắt hai đứa đợi lâu (“ĐÓ HOÀN TOÀN LÀ LỖI CỦA SANS!”), Sans cười thầm. Rồi hắn thấy cô con gái đang nhìn hắn chăm chăm vẻ như muốn hỏi gì đó. Đọc được dấu chấm hỏi to đùng vắt ngang mặt cô bé, hắn chậm rãi lắc đầu và đặt một ngón tay xương xẩu lên miệng. Nếu việc đó thực sự, cực kỳ, rất chi là quan trọng, hai người sẽ thảo luận sau._ _

__Mặc dù, hắn đã khá chắc là thằng em mình thực sự tin là hắn cực kỳ lười (và thật thà nữa) nên sẽ không nghĩ rằng Sans đang có gì đó giấu anh ta, hắn cũng thấy mừng vì cô bé đã không cảm ơn hay hỏi về phép thuật của mình trước mặt Papyrus._ _

__Còn thằng bé lúc này trông có vẻ tự kiểm soát được mình. Thậm chí còn hơn cả lúc đầu gã xương nhìn kỹ cậu, khi hai người mới gặp ấy chứ._ _

__Có lẽ lần này hắn chưa cần can thiệp._ _

__“SANS NÀY,” Papyrus cố nói nhỏ nhẹ nhất có thể, mà với cái giọng to bẩm sinh của anh chàng thì cả những người từ Động Nham Thạch (Hotland) đều có thể nghe thấy “CHẲNG PHẢI HAI NHÓC CON NGƯỜI NÀY HƠI GIỐNG CHÚNG TA SAO?”_ _

__Sans nheo mắt và quan sát kỹ hai đứa, lần này để tìm hiểu thêm ngoài những câu trả lời cho một số thắc mắc nhất định của hắn. Không có những câu hỏi đó, hắn có thể thấy được nhiều hơn Papyrus, (better able to see) thấy cái cách người cặp sinh đôi nghiêng vào nhau như tìm kiếm và đảm bảo sự tồn tại của chị/em mình. Sans để ý một vệt dài đã đóng băng lại trên má cô con gái. Một chuyện gì đó đã xảy ra, mà dù nó là cái gì đi nữa Sans cũng sẽ cá mười chai tương cà rằng đó là lỗi của cậu con trai (not giving him the creeps, anymore)_ _

__Và, ờ, cảnh này cũng hơi gợi cho Sans nhớ về hồi Papyrus còn nhỏ hơn, cái hồi nó cần anh mình ôm để xua mấy cơn ác mộng đi ấy, nhưng đó không phải điều mà Papyrus nghĩ đến phải không?_ _

__“ko.”_ _

__Thất vọng, Papyrus xua tay rồi tiến tới chỗ hai đứa trẻ để hỏi liệu chúng có muốn giải mấy câu đố của anh chàng nữa không. Rằng nếu hai đứa muốn đi thẳng tới thị trấn để nghỉ ngơi luôn thì cũng không sao, ta hiểu mà. Chị Undyne cũng phản ứng tương tự khi trời rét, hắt hơi sổ mũi các thứ đó, mặc dù bộ da xanh của vị thủ lĩnh Đội Cảnh vệ trẻ là bẩm sinh chứ không giống con người cũng bị xanh mặt lên khi trúng gió.  
Hai đứa liếc nhau, lặng lẽ tự hỏi liệu chị/em mình có thích giải câu đố nữa không rồi đống thời gật đầu, thống nhất rằng cả hai sẽ tiếp tục. Để vui vẻ lên khi bị lạc thế này thật khó, nhưng bọn chúng còn có nhau nữa mà._ _

__“Bọn tôi cũng rảnh nữa mà.”_ _

__“Và bọn mình rất muốn xem những câu đố cậu đã vất vả tạo dựng!”_ _

__Papyrus reo lên vui sướng và kêu lên: “NYEH HEH HEH! CÁM ƠN, CON NGƯỜI! TA HỨA LÀ CÁC NGƯƠI SẼ KHÔNG THẤT VỌNG ĐÂU!” Cười rạng rỡ, anh chàng nhanh chóng đi khỏi để chuẩn bị những câu đố của mình, rồi dừng bước, quay gót và đi quay lại. Mabel chưa kịp hỏi tại sao thì anh chàng đã quàng chiếc khăn của mình cho cô bé, cuốn vòng quanh chiếc khăn đầu tiên để cho đuôi khăn không còn quệt xền xệt dưới đất nữa và giữ ấm từ cổ lên tận mũi cô bé. Rồi anh ta cầm tay áo Sans và nhấc hắn lên, kéo áo khoác của hắn ra (Sans chỉ hơi nhúc nhắc) rồi đưa nó cho Dipper. Chiếc áo nồng nặc mùi tương cà để lâu._ _

__Rồi anh chàng đi mất, quay quay như một cơn lốc xoáy._ _

___Sans đứng lại chờ cặp sinh đôi bắt kịp, trông nổi bật hơn với những món đồ mùa đông chúng mượn, rồi mới nói: “nghe này, cám ơn hai đứa bây. đã lâu rồi thằng em ta không được vui vẻ thế.”_  
“Không có gì đâu.” Dipper trả lời, ấm áp và nhẹ nhàng hơn trong cái áo khoác nặng “Xin lỗi vì đã lấy đồ của anh thế này”  
“chẳng sao đâu. chỉ một người trong số chúng ta mới cần giữ ấm để sống sót thôi.” Dipper chưa kịp hỏi sao Sans biết thì hắn đã bỏ đi theo con đường Pap vừa đi mất, không muốn chịu trách nhiệm cho bất cứ cái gì. 

__\---------------------------_ _

__Trên đường đi tới câu đố tiếp theo của Papyrus, hai đứa chẳng gặp con quái vật nào mà chỉ đi qua một cái biển trên đoạn đường băng trơn tuột đã khiến cả hai trượt ngã. Chỗ người ta đặt tấm biển, vừa khó nhìn mà còn khó lại gần nữa làm Dipper có cảm tưởng rằng mục đích của nó là bắt người bị lạc ngã chổng kềnh nhiều lần khác nhau chứ không phải chỉ lối cho ai cả.  
Khi cậu bé nailed the trajectory, Dipper đọc hướng đi lên: “Nó ghi: Phía Bắc: Băng đá. Phía Nam: Đá băng. Phía Tây: Băng đá và tuyết. Phía Đông: Thị trấn Snowdin._ _

__“và băng đá nữa!” Mabel reo lên sau khi ngó qua vai cậu để đọc dòng cuối._ _

__Đặt tay lên trán, Dipper làu bàu “Không tin được là bọn mình phí thời gian cho cái này.” và làm chuyện đó tệ hơn. Quần cậu đã đủ ướt vì cậu cứ quỳ xuống tuyết mãi rồi, nhưng bây giờ, nhờ ơn cái biển, vị trí trêu ngươi cùng cái người lười đến mức chỉ hết các hướng thành một thứ rõ ràng như “băng đá” và cứ để yên như thế, nên mình mẩy cậu bây giờ chỗ nào cũng đau nhức._ _

__“Snowdin” Mabel nhắc lại, vẻ mặt đăm chiêu. “Nghe giông giống “Có tuyết rơi ấy.(Snowed in). Em nghĩ có bao nhiêu khả năng là Sans đã đặt tên cho thị trấn này?”  
Dipper hé miệng, rồi đóng lại, giơ một ngón tay lên rồi hạ xuống. Cuối cùng cậu nhún vai vẻ vô thưởng vô phạt. Chưa chắc tất cả câu nói đùa, chơi chữ đều là do Sans nghĩ ra-có thể người thành lập thị trấn đặt tên rất dở, nên người đó đã nghĩ ra một cái tên đơn giản dễ nhớ- nhưng gần đây cậu đã gặp nhiều chuyện lạ lắm rồi, không có gì là không thể cả._ _

___Thực ra, hình như Toriel cũng thích nói đùa và chơi chữ mà?_  
Actually, didn’t Toriel really like puns, too?  
(Chú thích: Puns không dịch được : > ) 

__Toriel. Too_ _

__Too. Toriel._ _

__Tutorial. (sự hướng dẫn)_ _

__“Ôi, chịu hết nổi rồi đấy!”  
\----------------------_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nếu thích hãy Like và Share .-.  
> Và t sẽ cám ơn lắm lắm lắm nếu mọi người đóng góp ý kiến .-.


	7. Còn vài dặm nữa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Câu đố đầu tiên của Papyrus.  
> Một cuộc nói chuyện riêng giữa Mabel và Sans  
> ..Frisk...

Papyrus đứng thẳng người lên, tư thế y hệt hình ảnh của một Cảnh vệ Hoàng gia hoàn hảo trong trí tưởng tượng của anh chàng, bên cạnh đó là câu đố thiên tài của anh, sẵn sàng chờ hai nhóc con người đến. Đứng bên cạnh là Sans, hắn vẫn hơi gập người xuống trong tư thế lười biếng và bằng cách nào đó hắn còn có vẻ buồn ngủ hơn mọi khi và sắp gục xuống đến nơi. Làm sao mà lúc nào anh trai Papyrus cũng mệt mỏi rã rời thế được nhỉ? Anh ấy có bao giờ làm gì đâu! Sáng nay Papyrus phải dùng hết sức lực không-hề-không-đáng-kể của mình mới lôi được anh trai mình ra khỏi giường đấy!

Papyrus vui phát điên lên được vì được gặp con người (mặc dù hai đứa cũng bắt được anh chàng trước) và anh ta thực sự tin rằng Sans cũng vui nữa. Chẳng có lý do gì để không vui cả. Sau cùng thì gặp được con người cũng như gặp một người bạn hoàn toàn mới vậy. Hai đứa còn đồng ý giải mấy câu đố bẫy của anh chàng nữa chứ! Nhưng mà…

“SANS NÀY,?” Papyrus đánh bạo hỏi. Gã xương chớp mắt, tay tự động đưa lên để nhét vào túi cái áo khoác mà hắn không còn mặc nữa.  
“sao em?”  
“ĐI BỘ THEO ĐƯỜNG THẲNG THÌ MẤT BAO LÂU NHỈ?” Anh ta không định hỏi câu đó, nhưng lúc trước Papyrus bỗng cảm thấy anh trai mình bỗng có vẻ xa cách lạ thường và câu hỏi ít nhất cũng kéo được Sans xuống đất, quay về về thời điểm hiện tại.

Sans liếc sang anh vẻ bối rối vì câu hỏi rồi trả lời: “không lâu lắm. thực ra,-” hắn ngẩng đầu lên và gần như đang cười, trông chỉ hơi khác với biểu cảm trung lập mọi khi của hắn, mà dễ nhận ra đến mức nhiều lúc Papyrus bị sốc vì nhiều khi người khác không phân biệt được khi nào hắn đang cười thật hay chỉ dùng bộ mặt không da không cơ bắp để giả vờ như đang vui. Anh chàng hay quên mất là không phải ai cũng hiểu anh trai anh như mình. “hai đứa đến rồi đó.”

Cô con gái nhảy tới và đứng lại trước đoạn đường băng giữa hai bên, má đỏ hồng vì vui vẻ và thích thú “Xin lỗi vì đến muộn nha!” Cậu con trai, nhanh nhẹn đi theo và dừng lại cạnh cô bé, đã nhìn quanh để tìm xem có nút bấm, cần gạt hay bất cứ dấu hiệu nào để đoán xem câu đố- bẫy của Papyrus sẽ ra làm sao. “Bọn mình rẽ ngang rẽ dọc một tý rồi gặp một người tuyết nó nhờ bọn mình mang một mẩu của nó đến tận cùng trái đất nhưng bọn mình không cầm nó được vì nó sẽ tan mất, bỏ vào túi cũng không được nên là mình hỏi nó mình mang nó trong bụng được không rồi con người tuyết trông như kiểu bị xúc phạm ấy mà Dipper bảo mình đừng có ăn vì ai biết được nó cũ thế nào rồi và đã qua những đâu, thế là con người tuyết nổi đoá lên và chẳng đưa cho bọn mình cái gì nữa.”  
Cái đó…lạ thật. Tất cả những quyến sách Papyrus đọc đều khẳng định rằng con người cần phải thở, nhưng trông chẳng có vẻ gì là như thế. Bằng chứng là cô bé này vừa nói ra một tràng nhưng không buồn ngừng lại để lấy hơi. Rõ ràng là có những điều sách chưa biết về loài người đấy.  
“Con người tuyết đó không chịu nghe vài lời góp ý thật lòng thì có phải tại em đâu” Cậu bé càu nhàu, buồn chân đá vài cục tuyết qua cái câu đố trên khoảng băng đó.

“Em bảo cậu ấy bẩn.” Cô bé chỉ ra, khoanh tay lại nhưng trông chẳng bực mình với cậu.Trông cô thích thú như đang trêu cậu hơn là những lúc Papyrus miễn cưỡng bị chọc cười cười.  
“Nó bẩn thật mà! Ở đây làm gì có tuyết rơi. Đống tuyết này đã nắm đây bao nhiêu thế kỷ, mà còn chưa kể đến lũ chó chạy khắp nơi nữa chứ!” Sans suýt sặc khi nghe câu đó, hắn cứ đấm lấy xương sườn mình và ho sù sụ trong khi Papyrus cố nghĩ xem chó với tuyết không ăn được thì liên quan gì với nhau. Cuối cùng, anh chàng chỉ nghĩ được là ăn một phần của người tuyết thì rất bất lịch sự.  
“Ta bắt đầu giải câu đố được chưa?” Dipper cúi xuống, chăm chăm nhìn đôi giày của mình “Chân tôi tê cóng rồi.”

Đúng rồi. Tất nhiên. Papyrus bước lên, sẵn lòng góp lời. Ừ thì bài phát biểu của anh cũng hơi có chút xáo trộn thật, nhưng không sao. Papyrus biết cách ứng biến. Anh chàng đâu có tập bài phát biểu đó trước gương hay gì đâu mà.  
“KHÔNG TRÌ HOÃN GÌ NỮA, TA SẼ NÓI HẾT CHO CÁC NGƯƠI NGHE VỀ CÂU ĐỐ CỦA TA VÀ ANH TRAI TA. CHẮC CHẮN CÁC NGƯƠI SẼ THẤY CÁI ĐÓ,” anh chàng ngừng nói để tạo sự kịch tính , cố kìm lại sự háo hức của chính mình , “KHÁ LÀ GIẬT MÌNH ĐÓ.”  
Cậu con trai chằm chằm nhìn anh chàng một lúc, mắt mở rộng, rồi đi tới chỗ cái cây thông gần nhất và bắt đầu đứng đập đầu vào đó vài lần liên tiếp làm mấy đám tuyết từ những cành cây cao hơn rơi xuống và vỡ tung.

Papyrus đứng nhìn vẻ lo lắng: “NGƯƠI KHÔNG SAO CHỨ?”

“Nó không sao đâu.” Mabel vui vẻ trả lời “Nó chỉ cần làm-”

“Mabel, đừng có đùa-”

“- _lạnh_ cái đầu của mình thôi”  
Cậu bé kêu lên đau đớn, nghe rõ cái vẻ khó chịu như Papyrus phải chịu đựng hàng ngày rồi ném cho Sans một cái lườm vẻ buộc tội.

Cảm nhận được sát khí đùng đùng hướng về phía mình, Sans nói giọng hơi phòng thủ: “sao? ta chả liên quan đến mấy thứ này. nhóc đó có tài bẩm sinh thôi.” Nói dối. Mấy câu đùa dở tệ của hắn đầu độc cả Trái Đất.

“ỪM…CÒN CÂU ĐỐ CỦA TA THÌ SAO?” Hai đứa sinh đôi lúc này đang trọc ghẹo nhau, một đứa đứng và tuôn một tràng những câu đùa với mức độ dở tệ tăng dần, một đứa hỏi (rất nhiều lần) lại rằng _chị nói cái gì khác đi được không, gì cũng được_ , bỗng dừng lại và nhớ ra mục đích cả hai ở đây là gì. Dipper và Mabel bối rối gãi đầu xin lỗi.  
“KHÔNG SAO ĐÂU, TA ĐÂY CŨNG HIỂU RẰNG KHI CÓ MỘT NGƯỜI ANH EM THÌ PHẢI CHỊU ĐỰNG NHỮNG GÌ MÀ.” Sans giơ một ngón cái lên. “CÒN CÂU ĐỐ NÀY LÀ MỘT MÊ CUNG ĐIỆN TÀNG HÌNH! KHI CHẠM VÀO TƯỜNG MÊ CUNG,” Một quả cầu hiện ra trong tay Papyrus, trông như vừa xuất hiện từ không khí nhưng thực ra đã được khéo léo gắn vào áo giáp của anh chàng từ trước. “QUẢ CẦU NÀY SẼ PHÓNG ĐIỆN RA VÀ CÁC NGƯƠI GIẬT ĐẾN TẬN TIM!” Anh biết ngay là những lần tập luyện đó có ích mà! Mấy lời đó trôi tuồn tuột và trôi chảy từ cổ- cổ….Hừm. Mấy lời đó rất là dễ nói! 

Papyrus đơ ra một chút, anh chàng cũng phải công nhận là bị giật điện thì chắc cũng chẳng vui thế. Khi Papyrus nói xong, cặp sinh đôi rụt rè nhìn anh ta, rõ ràng là quá thán phục sự vĩ đại của câu đố này nên không nói được gì hết đây mà! Rồi thấy hai đứa vẫn đứng im, anh chàng nói thêm: “CÁC NGƯƠI ĐI TIẾP ĐƯỢC RỒI ĐẤY!”  
Cậu bé nhìn con đường an toàn nhưng hẹp bên cạnh câu đố, đánh giá nó trong khi cô bé nhíu mày và nói: “Làm thôi. Nó sẽ làm cậu ấy tự tin hơn.”

Thực ra, anh chàng đủ tự tin rồi, cám ơn, nhưng hai anh em xương đã mất mấy ngày để chắc chắn là mấy câu đố hoạt động hoàn hảo- trong khi Sans lại ghét mất công làm bất cứ cái gì - nên việc hai nhóc con người có tham gia vào giải câu đố không rất quan trọng. Nếu cả hai không tham gia và phớt lờ công sức của anh em xương đi, Papyrus không chắc là mình còn có thể lôi Sans vào bất cứ việc tốn sức nào khác nữa.

Với cả, thấy hai nhóc con người cân nhắc thực sự về việc bỏ qua câu đố đó làm Papyrus lo lắng nhưng không biết tại sao. Giống như dư ảnh về một cơn ác mộng đã qua mà anh không nhớ lại được.  
“Mabel à, hắn ta tự xưng là Papyrus Vĩ đại. Hắn chẳng cần tự tin thêm đâu.”  
Sans cứng người. Mọi biểu cảm Papyrus lộ ra lúc nãy từ từ chuyển thành một cái gì đó trống rỗng, vô cảm và mất hết sức sống. Và dù anh chàng nghĩ thế nào, vẫn có người để ý đến chuyện đó. Cảm thấy ánh nhìn lo lắng của cô con gái đảo qua hai anh em và dừng lại ở mình, Papyrus đứng thẳng lên, quyết tâm tỏ ra thật vui vẻ.

Cậu con trai chẳng để ý chuyện đó. Dipper hạ giọng và thì thầm dữ dội: “Cách giải duy nhất của câu đố này là thử rồi sai, và có thể đây là ý kiến cá nhân, nhưng theo em ‘bị giật điện’ thì chẳng bao giờ có thể ‘vui’ được!” cậu lùi lại, chờ cô bé đi theo. Cô vẫn đứng im nên cậu phải cố giải thích lại, lần này rõ ràng hơn. Dipper biết là trông cậu hành xử rất tệ và nghe cậu nói cũng rất tệ nữa chứ, nhưng cậu bé làm gì có ý xấu đâu.  
“Nghe này, em không nghĩ là Papyrus không có ý tốt, nhưng đám quái vật này chẳng biết gì về loài người hết. Cái mà một bộ xương không có da hay cơ quan tuần hoàn để lo tới thấy vui ấy có thể gây chết người. Mà nếu nó không giết được bọn mình mà chỉ là một chấn động nhỏ, như cái lần chị dùng cái vòng cổ lấy của con chó nhà hàng xóm để thử chạy qua hàng rào ấy, nghe có vui không?”

Cậu đi sang bên, định bỏ hẳn câu đố này thì Mabel nói: “Thôi được rồi. Dipper, em nói đúng.” Nghe quá câu này, vai Papyrus chùng xuống. “Chuyện này có thể rất nguy hiểm.” Cô bé cẩn thận nhìn Sans, ngạc nhiên khi hắn nháy nhanh hốc mắt. “Nhưng Dipper à, bọn mình đã hứa sẽ giải câu đố này. Chẳng lẽ giờ cứ bỏ cuộc thế thôi sao? Và chị không…” Cô nói nhỏ cho mình Dipper nghe “Chị thực sự nghĩ là không có gì đáng lo đâu.” Có thể Papyrus không biết gì về cơ thể con người, nhưng Sans thì có, và hắn sẽ không bao giờ để Papyrus vô tình làm hại cả hai đâu, nhất là khi điều đó cũng sẽ làm anh chàng đau như hai đứa vậy. Sao cô bé biết ư? Vì nếu đặt mình vào vị trí của Sans, cô sẽ không bao giờ để Dipper làm hại ai hết. 

Vì Mabel đã khẳng định chắc chắn rồi, mà có khi còn định tự thử giải mê cung nếu cậu bỏ qua nó, Dipper miễn cưỡng quay lại.  
“Được rồi…đằng nào thì gần đây chị cũng toàn nói đúng thôi.”  
Mabel nhe răng cười ngây ngất: “Mabel luôn đúng!” cả hai nắm tay nhau, bước về phía mê cung…Và Papyrus nhảy lên khi dòng điện truyền qua và hàng ngàn cái kim chích vào người anh chàng.

Đen sì, ám đầy khói nhưng cũng ngầm nhẹ nhõm, Papyrus đứng dậy và yêu cầu Sans giải thích xem hắn đã làm gì để phá huỷ câu đố hoàn hảo này, lấy mất niềm vui của hai nhóc con người tội nghiệp, lại còn ngay sau khi chúng gạt bỏ được ý định u ám là bỏ qua câu đố của Papyrus nữa chứ!  
“anh nghĩ chú phải đưa cái quả đó cho hai nhóc con người.” 

Thấy khá hơn vì mọi thứ đã trở lại như cũ, Papyrus dễ dàng đi qua mê cung- chính tay anh thiết kế mà- rồi thả quả cầu vào tay cô con gái. Trước khi rời đi, anh ta dừng lại, một cảm giác không chắc chắn, lạ lẫm và xa lánh trào lên trong xương sườn “NẾU CÂU ĐỐ NÀY THỰC SỰ KHÓ ĐẾN THẾ, TA LUÔN CÓ THỂ BỎ QUA NÓ VÀ CHUYỂN LUÔN QUA CÁI TIẾP THEO. TA SẼ KHÔNG BỊ TỔN THƯƠNG ĐÂU” Xấu hổ, anh chàng cao giọng lên và kết thúc bằng một tiếng kêu the thé “KHÔNG HỀ DÙ CHỈ MỘT CHÚT.” 

Nhưng hai đứa nhóc không để ý đến anh nữa. Cả hai còn đang ngó ra phía sau anh ta với cùng biểu cảm, từ vẻ không thể tin nổi dấn dần giãn ra thành hai nụ cười ranh mãnh. “Cám ơn” Cậu bé thích thú trả lời “nhưng bọn tôi sẽ ổn thôi.”  
Thế à. Vậy thì được thôi, nếu bọn chúng đã chắc chắn. Papyrus đi quay lại về phía bên kia, tự hỏi vì sao bỗng dưng thái độ của cả hai lại thay đổi như thế, trong lúc chúng dễ dàng đi qua đoạn đường an toàn của mê cung. Thật không thể tin nổi! Nếu không tự nhìn bằng hốc mắt của mình, anh còn lâu mới tin được điều đó. Thật tình, mấy con sên trơn tuột này khó đoán quá.

“CÓ VẺ CÁC NGƯƠI CHẲNG MẤT NHIỀU THỜI GIAN ĐỂ GIẢI CÂU ĐỐ CỦA TA NHỈ!” Whew. “TUY NHIÊN, CÂU ĐỐ TIẾP THEO ĐƯỢC TẠO RA BỞI ANH TRAI TA, SANS, SẼ LÀM CÁC NGƯƠI PHẢI CHÙN BƯỚC ĐÓ!” đến cả Papyrus cũng chẳng nắm được hết câu đố rối rắm của anh trai mình.

Rồi chẳng quay lại hay bước chân, Papyrus trượt tới câu đố tiếp theo như bỗng dưng bị lôi đi trên một dải băng chuyền vô hình.

Sans khúc khích cười thầm và thong thả đi tới chỗ cặp sinh đôi. Lúc đó, hắn cũng bắt đầu hơi tin tưởng chúng rồi. Ai cũng xứng đáng có một cơ hội thứ hai, phải không?  
“mấy nhóc có vẻ hơi căng với câu đố này nhỉ? xin lỗi vì cái đó nha. đúng là thằng em ta không biết nhiều về loài người, hầu hết bọn ta đều không biết, nhưng nếu bị giật điện thì nhóc cũng chẳng sao đâu.”  
“Anh chắc chứ?” Dipper ngờ vực hỏi. “Tôi trông hắn ta có vẻ xì xèo sau cái lần đó”  
“thì, cái đó cũng hơi chóng mặt thật, may nhất thì đâm vào tường sẽ làm nhóc hơi rùng mình một chút. trông không có vẻ như vậy nhưng thằng em ta sẽ không bao giờ hại tới ai đâu dù chỉ một là con ruồi.”  
Đứng chờ cô con gái một lúc, vì trông lúc nào cô bé cũng có vẻ muốn nói điều gì, Sans tiếp: “mấy nhóc thấy cái bộ đồ quái dị của thằng em ta không?”  
Cặp sinh đôi gật đầu, cả hai cũng tò mò về bộ áo giáp. “bọn ta làm nó mấy tuần trước, đó là đồ hoá trang cho một buổi tiệc. từ lúc đấy nó chẳng chịu thay bộ đó. cứ bảo đấy là “trang phục chiến đấu” của mình...chẳng phải em trai ta rất ngầu đó sao?” 

Dipper phì cười, thúc cùi chỏ vào Mabel. “Có vẻ Papyrus cũng cuồng quần áo như chị đó.”

Mắt Mabel bắt đầu sáng lên như thể trong đó có mấy ngôi sao nhảy nhót, cô bé kêu lên: “Cậu ấy ngầu nhất luôn! Hai người dùng loại nhựa đúc gì vậy?” Sans còn chưa nắm được hết câu hỏi thì cô bé đã nói tiếp. “Hai người có cắt vải để may quần với làm khăn không?” cái khăn cô bé đang đeo, đã được giữ gìn cẩn thận lắm rồi, bỗng dưng càng trở nên quý giá hơn. Chắc chắn khi rời khỏi đây, Mabel sẽ trả lại nó, vì cái áo len đầu tiên của cô bé, khi mà mấy hướng dẫn còn rất khó hiểu và mấy sợi dây len mỏng khó chịu cứ tuột ra hoài, vì thế mà lúc đó cô vẫn nhờ Dipper giúp đó, cái áo len này là báu vật đầu tiên của cô. “Vì em tự đan mấy cái áo len của mình, nên lúc nào đấy ta có thể chia sẻ kinh nghiệm được không?”  
“hờ. wow.” Cũng mất thời gian để quen với một đứa nhóc nói nhiều thế này, nhưng cho đến giờ điều đó cũng chẳng tệ lắm. “nói thật thì ta chỉ dùng một cái kéo và một cái máy khâu thôi- không khó lắm- nhưng ta sẽ nói lại với thằng em ta nhóc thích phong cách của nó thế nào. nó sẽ vui lắm đó.”

Mọi hy vọng rằng con bé sẽ quên chuyện vừa rồi đi và chuyển sang câu đố tiếp theo đều tan biến, khi hắn thấy tay Mabel bỗng dưng nắm chặt lại quanh hai chiếc khăn quàng màu tím và đỏ của mình.  
“Dip này, em đi trước đi được không? Chị muốn trao đổi với Sans thêm một lúc nữa về đan len.” Cô bé nói dối cực dở. Nhưng cái cớ này cũng khá đáng tin, và Sans chỉ đoán được là cô rất hiếm khi nói dối nên những người khác, bao gồm cả em trai cô, thường hay tin lời Mabel. Có thể đánh giá qua biểu cảm rằng cô bé thấy tội lỗi kể cả với lời nói dối nhỏ nhất. Sans cũng phải khâm phục điều đó. Như thế thì tốt hơn không cảm xúc nhiều. 

Nghe vậy, Dipper cũng có nghi ngờ nhưng không nghi đúng. Cậu nhìn chị mình vẻ dò xét rồi thận trọng hỏi. “Chị không định hẹn hò với Sans đấy chứ?”

Mabel đảo mắt. “Tất nhiên là không rồi!” Không phải là cô bé kén chọn hay “có da dẻ” là một trong những tiêu chuẩn bạn trai của cô, nhưng người đó ít nhất phải tầm tuổi Mabel. Mà Sans bao nhiều tuổi rồi nhỉ? Có lẽ hỏi thì sẽ bất lịch sự. Ai biết được những bộ xương có thể trở nhạy cảm thế nào khi nói về tuổi tác của mình?

“thế à, khốn thật, nhóc có thể nói thật về cảm xúc của mình được không?”  
Ôi chết rồi. Cô đâu có định làm hắn bị tổn thương! Nhưng lúc Mabel định xin lỗi, Sans xua tay và nói. “đừng có lo. ta đùa nhóc thôi. ta chẳng định yêu đương gì cả đâu. mà thực ra, ta chẳng định thực sự làm gì hết. chắc vì thế mà ta lúc nào cũng rảnh.”  
Mabel co chặt tay lại, tự hỏi làm thế nào Sans có thể nói đến một thứ buồn như thế trong khi giả vờ như mình đang cười, như thể đó chỉ là một câu nói hài hước mà cả hai có thể cười phá lên rồi cho qua thôi ấy. Hắn không nhận ra mình đang có vẻ tuyệt vọng thế nào à? Nhưng, kể cả khi đã biết vậy rồi, cô vẫn cần nhờ hắn một điều. Vì đây là việc chỉ có hắn mới làm được.  
Nhận thấy lời nhận xét của mình không đạt được phản ứng hắn mong muốn, Sans topped it with. “thôi, chẳng làm tất cả bọn chúng hài lòng được.”

Mỉm cười vì hắn và em mình, Mabel ra dấu cho Dipper một mình đi tiếp . Cậu ngập ngừng, không muốn bỏ chị mình lại một mình với Sans, nhưng cũng miễn cưỡng đi. Khi cậu bé đã đi khỏi, Sans quyết định vào thẳng vấn đề luôn.  
“nào, ta đoán nhóc có vài điều muốn hỏi ta phải không?”  
Mabel lắc đầu trả lời: “Không hẳn. Thực ra, đúng. Nhưng đầu tiên cám ơn anh đã cứu em, anh biết đấy, lúc trước đó.”  
“ờ, về chuyện đó…nói ta nghe, khi bỏ ra rừng mà không nói với em mình nhóc có biết bông hoa đó là điều xấu không?”  
Hừm, khi hắn nói ra thì chuyện đó nghe khá ngu thật. “Cũng…đại loại thế?” Nếu nó muốn hai đứa chết, tại sao nó chỉ lặng lẽ bám theo? Sao không thử giết lại cả hai? Mặc dù lúc đó nó cũng tấn công, Mabel vẫn có cảm giác rằng mình đã bỏ sót gì đó. “Khi đó Dipper không khoẻ lắm. Nó cứ bị căng thẳng và cư xử hâm hâm hấp ấy,” Sans không biết từ đó nghĩa là gì nên hắn ghi lại trong đầu và tự nhủ sẽ nhờ Alphys dịch cái đó sau, “Em đã nghĩ mình có thể tự lo được.”

Nhưng cô đã nhầm. “Em không bảo vệ được mình. Không làm được nếu không có anh. Và nếu không tự bảo vệ được mình, em sẽ không bảo vệ được Dipper.” Cuộc đối thoại này đang trở nên hơi quá nặng nề với gã xương. Trông Mabel như đang cần an ủi gì đó, mà Sans không chắc mình có làm được điều đó không. “Nhưng _anh_ thì có thể. Em biết anh không nợ nần gì em hết-ngược lại ấy chứ- nhưng nếu có chuyện gì đó xảy đến với em, anh có thể hứa là anh sẽ đưa Dipper ra khỏi đây được không?” Mọi thứ vẫn rất ổn. Hơn cả ổn, mọi thứ rất tuyệt vời. Nhưng cẩn tắc vô ưu, phải không?  
Nhưng Sans cau mày. Hắn không biểu lộ điều đó lên mặt, nhưng có thể thấy được điều đó qua hai đốm sáng trong mắt hắn và cách tư thế hắn thay đổi. “nghe này, ta rất ghét giữ lời hứa, và trước khi nhóc nói điều đó lại càng làm ta phù hợp hơn, hãy để ta kể cho nhóc nghe tại sao vài con quái vật dưới này lại muốn bắt hai nhóc đến vậy. có thể nếu hiểu điều đó, nhóc cũng sẽ hiểu rằng vì sao ta không thể hứa được gì cho nhóc hết.” Xung quanh hai người, không khí trở nên bỗng lạnh hơn. Mabel ôm lấy đoạn khăn của Papyrus đang lòng thòng trên ngực mình, nghĩ về anh chàng vẫn đang chờ cặp sinh đôi giải những câu đố mà anh ta rất đỗi tự hào, nhưng chắc chắn đã nhắc về việc bắt giữ chúng trước đó. Cô nghĩ tiếp về Toriel, người sẵn sàng đánh nhau với hai đứa, làm hại hai đứa chỉ để ngăn cả hai rời đi. Cô muốn biết tại sao. Cô muốn biết mình nên sợ cái gì. Thấy Mabel đã quyết định chắc chắn, Sans gãi sọ mình.  
“được rồi, chắc nhóc đã nghe tới rào chắn rồi phải không? nhóc không thể đến gần đây mà chưa nghe về nó được.”  
“Em tưởng nó không có thật,” Mabel thừa nhận. “Bến đỗ xe buýt gần trường mới của bọn em ở ngay dưới chân núi. Lúc đó bọn em đang chờ xe buýt, nhưng còn rất nhiều thời gian, nên bọn em định đi thám hiểm một chút.” Chính ra đó là ý của Dipper, nhưng cái đó không quan trọng. “Bọn em không nghĩ là có quái vật thật, nhưng…có một đứa nhỏ.” Bộ xương bật ra một âm thanh kỳ lạ, nghe nửa giống tiếng nấc cụt và tiếng khóc. Mabel ngước lên vẻ lo lắng, nhưng hắn không nhìn cô nữa. Hắn quay mặt đi.  
“thế nhóc có định nói tiếp không đây?” hắn cố tỏ ra lãnh đạm đến mức giọng hắn nghe gượng ép như một sợi dây đàn guitar đã bị chỉnh lại quá căng quá nhiều lần. Và sợi dây đó đang sắp đứt đến nơi.  
“Nên là bọn em chạy đến chỗ miệng hố, hy vọng mình có thể kéo đứa nhỏ lên trước khi em ấy vấp vào rễ cây rồi ngã hoặc một cái gì đó kinh khủng như vậy, rồi chỉ cho nó lên đường cái. Việc đã hoàn thành, phải không? Và rồi…” cô nhún lên mu bàn chân của mình, mắt nhìn sang một bên. Cảm giác khi nói chuyện với một người không nhìn mình thật kỳ cục. “Có một _vết nứt_ , sau đấy em thấy mình tỉnh dậy dưới này.”  
“thế còn, ờ , đứa nhỏ, nhóc thấy nó có hạnh phúc không?”  
“Không hẳn. Nó lặng lẽ lắm.” Khi Sans không phản ứng, Mabel cố hết sức để làm Sans đỡ lo, dù cô bé cũng không chắc tại sao. “Nhưng nó an toàn mà! Em và Dipper đã đảm bảo việc đó rồi.”

Cuối cùng, Sans quay lại đối mặt với cô bé. Trông hắn chẳng khác gì, không hẳn, nhưng nếu Mabel tưởng tượng, cô bé thấy hắn có vẻ…tươi hơn một chút à? “có lẽ vì vậy ta cũng nợ nhóc rồi. cơ mà, dù sao thì, cái rào chắn đó có thật. nó đã giam giữ quái vật dưới này từ hàng nghìn năm nay rồi, và cái giá để phá huỷ nó? bảy linh hồn con người.” hắn dừng lại, ghét phải nói ra. “bọn ta đã có sáu linh hồn rồi, mabel à. một linh hồn nữa, và tất cả quái vật được thả tự do.”  
Thế là mọi người bị giam dưới này? Cả Papyrus nữa ư? Nhưng ai lại đi giam những con quái vật tốt bụng, ngờ nghệch và mưu mẹo như thế? Tại sao một ai đó bỏ thời gian ra giúp em mình làm một bộ trang phục nó thích đến mức chẳng bao giờ thay ra lại bị bắt phải sống dưới này? Cả Toriel nữa…bà ấy có muốn nhìn lại mặt trời nữa không? Chẳng phải một người tử tế như bà đáng được thấy lại mặt trời hay sao? “Một linh hồn à?” Mabel lặp lại, một đám suy nghĩ quay vòng vòng trong đầu cô bé. “Chỉ một linh hồn nữa. Vậy thôi. Thế là mọi người được tự do?”  
“nhóc à-” hắn không muốn nghe điều này.  
“Nếu em- nếu em cho đi linh hồn của mình…sau đó em có lấy lại được không?”  
“đến một con người cũng không thể sống sót nếu thiếu đi LINH HỒN của mình.”  
Tức là họ đã giết những sáu con người. Mabel lùi lại, sốc với sự thật về những con quái vật _vô hại_ mà cô không muốn làm tổn thương. Sans với tay ra như định đỡ nếu Mabel có ngã. Thấy cô bé bất giác lùi lại, hắn thả cho tay mình buông thõng xuống bên người.  
“đừng đưa ta linh hồn của nhóc trừ khi nhóc thực sự có ý đó.” giọng nghe khó chịu hơn hắn tưởng. Khi Mabel tái nhợt đi, Sans chậm rãi áp tay lên mặt rồi kéo xuống, bắt mình nhắm hốc mắt để bình tĩnh lại trước khi cô bé kia ngất xỉu trước mặt. “còn về em nhóc, ta không hứa gì hết đâu, nhưng ta sẽ canh chừng nó.”  
đằng nào hắn cũng định làm thế rồi. “đó là điều tối thiểu ta làm được, vì nhóc đã chơi với thằng em ta và giữ bí mật về cái màn nho nhỏ đó của ta rồi…”

Mất một lúc, Mabel mới tìm lại được giọng nói của mình. Vì đang thấy cực kỳ nhẹ nhõm, giọng cô bé bình tĩnh: “Thực ra anh rất mạnh đúng không? Tại sao anh lại giữ bí mật? Ít nhất anh cũng nên nói với Papyrus chứ.” 

Nhưng Sans đã quay đi: “không phải ai trong chúng ta cũng mạnh bởi vì họ muốn được như thế.”  
Đó không hẳn là câu trả lời, nhưng đó chỉ là những lời duy nhất hắn muốn đáp lại.

\-----------


	8. Trước giờ ngủ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Một ai đó giúp Mabel bình tĩnh lại.  
> Những câu đố  
> Một điều "kỳ dị" xảy ra..

Chapter 8: Trước giờ ngủ. 

 

Nếu lúc trước Mabel không bận để tâm đến những lời chia tay của gã xương đó, hắn khó đoán đến khó chịu, cái gã mà cứ thích cư xử thật bí ẩn và khó hiểu vậy, chưa kể còn bị hắn dội một cú sốc vào đầu----thì cô bé đã ngay lập tức nhận ra một chú thỏ to bằng người đứng bằng hai chân đang tựa vào một quầy kem kẻ sọc trước khi chú nói: “Ô! Một khách hàng!” rồi  
Và như thế, đầu cô tự động quay về phía âm thanh này, miệng hơi hé ra thành một tiếng “ôi” nhỏ khi chú thỏ kia ngoác miệng cười và vẫy tay. Nếu năm phút trước cô bé Mabel mà thấy chú thì chắc chắn sẽ nhảy choi choi lên vì vui không kìm được. Cứ như cô tình cờ đi qua một con thú nhồi bông đang bán kem, nó lại là một trong những con thú nhồi bông cô bé yêu thích nhất. Còn gì tuyệt hơn thế được nữa?

Nhưng bây giờ, Mabel bắt đầu nghĩ rằng con quái vật này có thể dùng món ăn ngon tuyệt này để nhử mình lại gần để có thể lấy đi linh hồn của cô. Dù biết rằng những suy nghĩ đó là do cô đang sợ, Mabel vẫn ngập ngừng vì nỗi sợ đó không vớ vẩn hay vô cớ. Cái cô đang sợ có thật, và cho đến khi Dipper biết về nó, cô sẽ phải tự đối mặt với nó một mình. Cố kìm lại nỗi sợ đang sôi sục trong bụng mình, Mabel lê chân (lệt xệt) lại gần quầy kem, chỉ dừng lại khi đứng cách chú thỏ xa vừa đủ để nó không túm được cô bé. Chú thỏ chẳng để ý chuyện đó, đôi tai dài còn dựng lên vẻ phấn khích hơn. Tựa lại người vào quầy và vắt chéo chân lại, con quái thỏ nói:  
“Em có muốn ăn vài que kem Nice Cream (Kem trong tiếng Anh là Ice Cream) không? Đây là thời tiết hoàn hảo để ăn một cái gì đó lạnh cóng đó!”

Mặc dù Mabel không hẳn là còn rét cóng nữa, cô bé vẫn thấy ớn lạnh sống lưng khi nghĩ tới việc bỏ một cái gì đó lạnh vào bụng. Nhưng trông chú thỏ đó vui quá! Đầy hy vọng nữa! Sao cô có thể từ chối được?

Đầu tiên cô bé kiểm tra xem váy mình có túi không, rồi áo len, đến tất của mình. Cô thử vỗ quanh người, rồi ngước lên nhìn chú thỏ quái vẻ áy náy (tai chú có vẻ hơi hạ xuống).  
“Em rất xin lỗi…Em không có tiền” Mabel đã nghĩ rằng chú thỏ sẽ quay đi như bất cứ người bán hàng nào trên mặt đất sẽ làm. Nhưng chú thỏ lấm lét liếc xung quanh, rồi lấy từ quầy ra một cái ốc quế và cho vào hai viên kem có cùng màu xanh lục nhạt như lông chú.  
“Thế này chắc không tốt lắm cho việc kinh doanh, nhưng trông em đang có vẻ buồn.” đưa ốc quế cho cô bé, chú thỏ nháy mắt nói thêm. “Nhưng nhớ kể cho các bạn em rằng nó ngon thế nào, được chứ?”

Cảm ơn chú xong, cô bé thử liếm cây Nice Cream. Nó chảy trên lưỡi cô bé như một đám mây, để lại một dư vị mặn như muối biển và vị ngọt như kẹo cao su. Khi nó tan ra, mấy vết thương và dư chấn sau những biến cố để lại ở cô biến mất dần, da cô bé liền lại tạo cảm giác nhồn nhột âm ấm. Cẩn thận quan sát kỹ sự ngạc nhiên của cô bé với vẻ mặt ân cần, người bán kem Nice Cream có vẻ đã đạt được mục đích của mình và gật đầu: “Có vẻ anh đã nói đúng. Đỡ hơn chưa?”  
Mabel cau mày cân nhắc điều đó. Về những tổn thương bên ngoài thì tất nhiên. Cô thậm chí đã có thể gỡ miếng dán dưới cằm ra nếu muốn vì vết bầm đó đã lành, và hai chiếc khăn đi mượn quàng thêm vào cũng xua được cơn lạnh nữa, dù cây kem vẫn giúp bên trong cô bình tĩnh lại. Tuy vậy, cô vẫn chưa có ý niệm rằng mình nên nói gì với Dipper, hay mình có nên nói hay không.

Nhưng cô muốn nói. Cô bé muốn nói tha thiết đến mức lồng ngực mình bắt đầu đau, vì cái sự thật đó quá nặng nề cho một mình cô chịu đựng. Cô muốn nói, muốn chia sẻ về chuyện đó. Để sau đó, có thể, Dipper sẽ an ủi cô và nói rằng cậu có một kế hoạch, rằng mọi thứ sẽ ổn, và rằng hai đứa sẽ về được đến nhà sớm thôi. Cô muốn quay lại về thời điểm ngay trước khi Sans nói bất cứ thứ gì và bảo hắn rằng cô đổi ý rồi, hắn không cần nói gì với cô hết. Đằng nào thì không biết về cái đó thì cũng tốt hơn.

Chú quái thỏ, chân tay lẻo khẻo và dài như một cậu thiếu niên, kiên nhẫn nhìn cô suy nghĩ với hàng tá cách chọc cười khác nhau. đâu chú lại nghe cô nói thì sao? Chú có vẻ khá tử tế. Cô bé thả lỏng đám dây thần kinh của mình.  
“Em hỏi anh một câu được không?”  
“Thì,” chú thỏ gãi mang tai, rồi trịnh trọng ra dấu về đám-khách-xếp-hàng-dài-dằng-dặc-không-tồn-tại của mình “Em thấy đó, kinh doanh buôn bán mệt nhọc lắm, nhưng chắc anh cũng dành được một ít thời gian cho em.”  
“Thế là…anh sẵn sàng nghe em nói, phải không?( you say u r all ears, then? )” Mabel thấy mình nhoẻn miệng cười khi con quái vật đau đớn nhìn đôi tai của mình rồi há hốc miệng như thể trước đây chú không ngờ là chúng, tất nhiên, dài và bông đến vậy. Mấy giọt kem tan nhễu xuống ngón tay làm cô bé quay khỏi bộ dạng hài hước của chú thỏ. Cô nhanh chóng liếm hai bên và thích thú mút chỗ kem chảy, lên hai viên kem và cắn một miếng, để cho cơn buốt chạy lên tận não. Đưa tay lên đầu, cô kêu lên một tiếng “xì” “…khiếp” rồi nhăn mặt. Nghe thấy tiếng chú thỏ khúc khích, cô bé mới cố rặn ra một nụ cười nhẹ, vẻ đau đớn mà vẫn thật được như tiếng tim cô đập vậy. 

Một dòng chữ lộ ra từ lớp giấy gói ốc quế. Tò mò, Mabel bóc nó ra và thấy một mẩu giấy ghi là: “ăn miếng nhỏ có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn đó”

Que kem sượt khỏi tay cô bé. Nó suýt biến thành một mớ nhèm nhẹp dưới đất nếu như người bán kem Nice Cream không bắt lấy cho cô. Vẻ sửng sốt và hơi bực mình, chú kiểm tra miếng giấy gói để xem xem làm thế nào mà một câu châm ngôn tử tế có thể làm một người sửng sốt đến thế. Đọc nó xong, chú nghĩ mình đã hiểu hơn một chút:  
“Thứ lỗi, thưa cô, một vài con quái vật dưới này thích đùa vui. Mấy trò nhỏ nhỏ vô hại ấy mà.” Rồi chú cao giọng lên để nói với sang một cái khe sâu gấn đó, giọng nghiêm khắc: “Mặc dù tôi sẽ thích hơn nếu mấy con quái vật này để cho mấy tờ giấy gói Nice Cream của tôi được yên, Sans à!”  
Sans hử? Ngẩng đầu lên, cô thấy một tảng tuyết to đùng và nhiều băng nữa và... đúng thật, đó là Sans. Hắn đang ngơ ngác trỏ vào mình như thể người bán kem đang nhắc đến một bộ xương khác trùng tên với hắn. “Đúng rồi, cậu đấy! Tôi đã bảo cậu đừng có doạ khách của tôi như thế này nữa rồi mà!”  
Sans lùi lại, đặt tay lên ngực vẻ rất kịch, trông như bị mấy lời buộc tội đó đâm phải.

Cái sự thật rằng Sans đứng rất gần suýt nữa làm cô bé đổi ý, nhưng khi cô lễ phép vẫy tay chào để tới chỗ Dipper và mọi người, chú quái thỏ lắc đầu. “Nuh-uh. Em vẫn có gì đó muốn nói, phải không? Anh không bắt em nói gì đâu, nhưng anh vẫn sẵn lòng lắng nghe câu hỏi của em.”  
Trông cô bé như thể không còn việc gì khiến cô thích thú hơn là được trò chuyện cùng với một chú thỏ đáng yêu biết nói. Bỏ qua một cơ hội thế này thì thật là khùng.

“Nếu…” Dù vậy, Mabel vẫn ngừng lại, hơi lo lắng, nhưng chú Nice Cream chỉ mỉm cười động viên và ra hiệu cho cô bé nói tiếp, và lúc nói thì miệng cô cũng bớt khô hơn “nếu, giả sử, cách duy nhất để đoạt được điều anh cực, cực kỳ muốn, là phải lấy một…một que Nice Cream của người khác, thì anh có làm không?”  
“Không!” Chú thỏ trả lời ngay, không ngập ngừng cũng chẳng cân nhắc, chỉ là câu trả lời chắc chắn rõ ràng của một người đã biết rõ mình là ai và mình muốn trở thành cái gì. “Thứ anh muốn nhất là nhìn những quái vật khác như em được vui, và anh được cái đó mỗi lần anh bán đi một cây Nice Cream, em đã cho anh một nụ cười khi em cắn miếng đầu tiên đó- vậy tại sao anh lại đi lấy của người khác chứ? Nó sẽ không làm anh hạnh phúc một chút nào hết.” 

Nhưng nếu điều đó giúp anh lên mặt đất thì sao? Nếu thế liệu anh có làm hại ai đó không? Nếu cái đó không phải kem kiếc hay nụ cười gì cả, mà là một LINH HỒN thì sao? Nếu như anh không phải tự tay lấy nó thì sao? Nếu đơn giản là anh cứ…để nó xảy ra thôi, để rồi sau đấy anh có thể tự do thoả thích bán kem Nice Cream cho tất cả mọi người trên thế giới? Chẳng phải một nụ cười mất đi có thể đổi lấy hàng ngàn nụ cười khác nếu người ta phá được rào chắn hay sao? Một con quái vật không nghĩ thế, nhưng không có nghĩa là mọi con quái vật khác đều đồng tình với anh. Cũng như Mabel, muốn tin rằng tất cả những quái vật này quá tốt nên sẽ không giết chóc đổi lấy tự do, nhưng sự thật phũ phàng là chúng đã làm thế rồi. Sáu lần! Một lần nữa thì sao chứ?

Nếu cô bé ngừng việc nghĩ về mình như một con người, mà coi mình như một con số, thì lý do của họ trở nên quá rõ ràng. Một sinh mạng không đáng để cả một giống loài diệt vong. Nhưng cô. . . cô không muốn chết. Cô muốn gặp lại cha mẹ mình, rồi mở tiệc ngủ với các bạn, rồi lên mười ba tuổi với em trai. Cô muốn được trải qua cái giai đoạn mà mình sẽ lớn vọt lên đó, cái lúc hai đứa bị vụng về, xấu hổ ,sau đó Dipper có thể đánh bạn với mấy người thông minh như nó, thắng giải nọ giải kia và được học trong các khoá mọt sách, nhưng cả hai vẫn sẽ chơi với nhau và vẫn là những người bạn thân nhất của nhau.

Nếu cô từ bỏ linh hồn của mình, những chuyện như thế sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra được. Và đó là lúc cô nhận ra rằng mình phải quyết định.  
“Xin lỗi”- Mabel vui vẻ nói với người bán kem sau khi cảm ơn chú lần hai và bắt đầu cố đi qua cây cầu gỗ hẹp nhưng ngắn để tới phía Sans đang đứng chờ (hoặc đứng ngủ). “Đằng nào thì em cũng sẽ giữ nó!”

Chú thỏ vui vẻ vẫy tay và gãi cái mũi hình tròn nhỏ màu đỏ của mình vẻ bối rối, rồi gọi với lại: “Được thôi! Chúc một ngày rất chi là tốt lành!”  
\---------------------------------------  
Dừng lại ở chỗ cái những tảng tuyết lớn, Mabel gập người xuống để xem xét một quả cầu tuyết láng mịn. Không có vết chân hay vết tay cứ như nó chỉ bỗng dưng tốn tại hoàn toàn bằng phép thuật vậy. Nó đúng thật là tròn một cách hoàn hảo. Hoàn hảo để lăn xuống từ đỉnh một quả đồi, đắp thành một con người tuyết hoặc là quẳng vào đầu ai đó.

Mabel nhe răng cười và đá cục tuyết nghiêng trên bề mặt tảng băng, rồi nảy qua(bouncing off the sides). Cô bật ra một tràng cười lớn vẻ thích thú rồi chạy đuổi theo và liên tục đá theo quả cầu cho đến lúc cô thấy một cái lỗ. Cái lỗ đó to hơn loại dùng trong mini golf nhưng với cái quả bóng tuyết thì vừa khít. Với một ánh mắt tập trung ghim chặt vào cái lỗ này, Mabel co chân đá một cú thật mạnh, nhưng suýt ngã khi chân cô bé chỉ đá vào không khí. Cô bối rối nhìn xuống chân thì cục tuyết đã biến mất. Hướng ánh lườm thẳng vào Sans, cô bé kêu lên: “Thật đó à?”

Lần này đúng là Sans đã bị oan, nhưng hắn chối lại mà gần như chẳng nói gì, nên phải mất vài lần cộng thêm việc tận mắt nhìn cục tuyết bị thu nhỏ lại nữa thì Mabel mới tin rằng bằng một cách nào đó, hắn không có liên quan đến việc này.  
“nhóc tính nghịch cái quả đấy đến bao giờ?”  
Mabel lờ tịt hắn đi, gắt gỏng gạt đám tóc ướt nhẹp ra khỏi trán. Cô chỉ muốn đá quả  
bóng này vào hố thôi. Cái đó khó hiểu đến thế cơ à?  
‘ Đến lần thứ năm, Sans xuất hiện trên khoảng băng, dùng chân giữ quả bóng tuyết lại. Hắn đá nó lại rồi hỏi: “nhóc nghĩ ta thử được không?” Tò mò xem hắn sẽ làm thế nào, hay chính xác hơn là liệu hắn có đá được không, Mabel nói hắn cứ thử. Nhưng không được chơi ăn gian. “được rồi, thoả thuận nhé.”  
Hắn nghiêng người, giảm thiểu tối đa chuyển động rồi liếc nhanh về phía cái hố, đánh giá khoảng cách và ước lượng kích cỡ, cân nặng và sức cản của quá bóng mà hắn đang lăn dưới chân, rồi nói: “lâu rồi ta không làm cái này, nên đừng trông mong nhiều vào gã sans già đây, được chứ?”

Bây giờ, dù đã biết Sans thực ra làm được nhiều hơn những gì hắn muốn thừa nhận nhiều, Mabel vẫn nửa nghĩ rằng hắn sẽ đá trệch hẳn khỏi quả bóng rồi ngã dập mặt xuống đất. Nhưng không, hắn chạm vào quả bóng bằng đầu chiếc dép bông màu hồng của mình, đá nó bay vèo qua lớp băng như vừa bay khỏi một cái máy bắn bóng, rồi lọt vào lỗ. Một lá cờ đỏ nhô ra với một cái túi bằng vải bố màu nâu chứa năm mươi miếng vàng. Sans nhặt nó lên và ném cho Mabel làm nụ cười của cô bé tắt lịm: “cái này không hẳn là giúp được nhóc cải thiện vấn đế tiền nong, nhưng sẽ là một khởi đầu tốt đó.”

Sau khi đưa bàn tay rảnh của mình ra bắt lấy nó, Mabel lắc đầu phản đối: “Nhưng cái này có phải em kiếm ra đâu?” Cô bé muốn tự giải câu đố đó. Để người khác giải hộ thì còn gì vui nữa?  
“nhóc cũng đâu có kiếm ra que nice cream đó.” Sans chỉ ra, “với lại, bê đám vàng đó đi loanh quanh mệt bỏ xừ. tuy nhiên nếu vẫn còn áy náy, nhóc vẫn có thể đãi ta sau ở quán grillby.” Thấy biểu cảm khó hiểu của Mabel, hắn giải thích. “đấy là một cái nhà hàng ở snowdin.” Nén lại tiếng cười có thể làm lộ câu đùa của mình, hắn nói thêm, “Và ta cá là nhóc sẽ thích người pha chế ở đó cho xem.”  
Nhảy theo Sans khỏi đám băng, vẻ háo hức, Mabel hỏi: “Thật chứ? Anh ấy có nóng bỏng không?”  
“ồ, phải, ông ta luôn _bùng cháy_ ”

Cách nói đó khá lạ. Tức là anh ta nóng bỏng theo kiểu người pha chế à? Từ từ đứng lại, Mabel nheo mắt vẻ ngờ vực, để Sans đi quá vài bước: “Anh ấy bùng cháy theo đúng nghĩa đen phải không?” 

Sans không dừng lại mà chỉ đáp: “…Không nói đâu.” 

Trong lúc Mabel đang vo một cục tuyết to đùng để có thể quẳng vào lưng gã xương, hắn đã tăng tốc từ kiểu đi thả lỏng chậm rãi thong dong sang kiểu lê dép lệt xệt gần như là cố ý rồi.  
\----------------------------------------------

Vì Papyrus không muốn bắt đầu câu đố của anh mình khi anh ấy chưa có mặt, Dipper gợi ý anh chàng hay là giết thời gian bằng cách chơi cờ Caro. Hoá ra mặc dù không biết nhiều về loài người, anh ta cũng đã nắm rất vững trò chơi này.

Cho đến giờ mặt đất đã phủ đầy những hình vẽ X và O bằng tay, Dipper mới dành được một dành được chiến thắng thuyết phục, và sau đó Papyrus đã chúc mừng cậu với tinh thần và thật sự rất là lạc quan và còn bắt tay Dipper cực kỳ nhiệt liệt đến mức cậu bé tự hỏi nếu bộ xương thắng thì sẽ thế nào. Tất cả những ván chơi trước và sau đó có kết quả đều nhau dẫn đến một trận hoà công bằng và thượng võ  
“ÔI! TUYỆT QUÁ! CẢ HAI TA ĐỀU LÀ NGƯỜI THẰNG CUỘC NÀY!”

Và gần đến lúc cái lựa chọn đơn giản là để anh chàng thắng chỉ để xem anh ta phản ứng thế nào càng trở nên hấp dẫn thì Sans lê xền xệt đôi dép của mình đến. “CHÀO ANH, CÔ BÉ NGƯỜI ĐÓ ĐÂ-” một vệt màu xanh lá và đỏ lao theo bộ xương và cái lưng không che chắn phòng vệ của gã, một tay nắm chặt cây kem Nice Cream đã bị ăn mất nửa, tay kia nâng lên một quả bóng tuyết vơ vội không rõ hình thù. Quả bóng tuyết bay về phía trước, Sans dễ dàng tránh được và cái bóng kia, giờ hiện rõ ra là Mabel, chới với, hai tay khua khua điên loạn cố giữ thăng bằng rồi, ngã chúi đầu xuống một đám tuyết dày.

_Trượt!_

Không lỡ nhịp nào, Papyrus nói tiếp: “À, HỌ ĐÂY RỒI. XIN CHÀO, CON NGƯỜI! BỌN TA CHỈ VỪA ĐỊNH BẮT ĐẦU CÂU ĐỐ CỦA ANH TRAI TA THÔI!” Papyrus đứng dậy, mấy ván cờ Caro vừa nãy bị gột sạch khỏi đầu anh chàng, và kéo Dipper lên, trong lúc Sans quan sát Mabel lúc lắc cố thoát khỏi cái đám tuyết kia một lúc rồi mới túm lấy lưng áo len của và giải thoát cô bé khỏi đám tuyết.

Ánh mắt cô bé nhìn hắn lúc đã thoát khỏi cái đám tuyết kia gần như là đau khổ.

“sao? nhóc nghĩ ta định đứng im và để nhóc quăng cục tuyết lạnh buốt đó vào xương ta chắc?” Sans nhẹ nhàng hỏi và đặt cô xuống. Cô bé ấp úng vài câu và nhổ ra một đám tuyết, rồi bắt đầu lau khắp người, nhẹ nhõm vì bằng một cách nào đó Sans đã cứu được cây Nice Cream trước khi cô ngã. “phiền không nếu ta xử lý nốt cái này cho nhóc?” Không cần trả lời, hắn bỏ cả cây ốc quế vào mồm. Cặp sinh đôi nhìn hắn chằm chằm, miệng há hốc, cả hai đều muốn xem xem cây kem có nhỏ giọt xuống cột sống rồi rơi vào lồng ngực của hắn không, có điều chuyện đó chẳng hề xảy ra. Cứ như là que kem đã biến mất từ cái lúc hắn đóng miệng lại vậy. Khi Dipper hỏi nó đã đi đâu, Papyrus lĩnh trách nhiệm giải thích, tay anh chàng vẫn đang bới đám lá và đá tảng xung quanh để tìm câu đố của anh trai mình, rằng đồ ăn cho quái vật có thể được chuyển hoá thành cùng những phân tử phép thuật đã cấu tạo nên cơ thể của chúng. Vì mấy vết trầy xước và trên một thể quái vật có thể được coi là một dạng giảm lượng phép thuật đi, nên đồ ăn của chúng không chỉ cung cấp năng lượng mà còn có thể giúp phục hồi một phần những thương tổn bên ngoài.

Nghĩ về những vết xước và bầm tím đã lành của chính mình, Mabel tự hỏi liệu mình cũng làm từ phép thuật không. Cô bé luôn muốn có phép thuật. “SANS! CÂU ĐỐ CỦA ANH ĐÂU RỒI?!!” Dipper khẽ khụt khịt, cậu đã phát hiện ra một tờ đố chữ trước đó, mặc dù Papyrus đã đảm bảo rằng câu đố dễ như thế chắc chắn không thể là thứ anh trai của anh chàng đã chuẩn bị để ngăn hai đứa nhóc con người lại được. Tuy nhiên, Sans thừa nhận một cách không hề xấu hổ rằng tờ đố chữ đúng là câu đố của hắn và hai đứa con người sẽ không thể vượt qua được nó.

Mabel ngáp một cái rồi ngồi phịch xuống đất, còn Dipper thì nhặt tờ đố chữ lên và lôi ra một cái bút. “WOWIE, SANS! CÂU ĐỐ DỪNG ĐƯỢC CHÚNG LẠI THẬT KÌA!”  
Trong lúc Dipper đang bận lướt qua từng dòng một để tìm đúng những chữ, Sans thụp xuống vẻ nửa ngồi nửa nằm và có vẻ sắp lăn ra ngủ đến nơi.  
Sau một quãng thời gian im lặng dài dằng dẵng, chỉ có tiếng bút viết _sột soạt_ ; Mabel uể oải chớp mắt về hướng câu đố chữ, tự hỏi có cái gì mà em mình mất nhiều thời gian giải vậy. Có vài từ trông không hề giống những từ dành cho một câu đố trẻ con, vài từ còn chẳng là từ, nhưng cả dòng đầu trying to pass itself off as one có vẻ như nối liền vào nhau. Cạnh đó là một dấu hỏi và một dòng  
chữ nguệch ngoạc: _Khả năng là mật mã? Hay đơn giản là quá lười?_

Dipper, đang gặm đuôi bút, lẩm bẩm: “Ừm. Mabel?” 

“Em nghĩ em có thể làm nhanh hơn chút để bọn mình có thể chuyển sang câu đố tiếp theo không?” Cô bé hắt hơi, run rẩy nhích lại gần cậu cho ấm. Trên mép cô có mấy vết màu xanh của que kem Nice Cream để lại. Vì gần như từ nào cũng được khoanh tròn rồi, Dipper lướt bút quanh dòng đầu tiên, viết tên mình xuống góc phía dưới, vuốt cho thẳng lại tờ giấy rồi đưa nó lại cho Papyrus.  
“Đã xong. Nếu mấy câu đố của anh cứ khó kiểu thế này thì bọn tôi sẽ sớm rời được khỏi đây thôi!”

Không có Dipper kéo dậy, Mabel lật người qua một bên, bao mình trong một cái kén tạm bợ đủ màu sắc.

Papyrus cười, lóng lánh vẻ tự hào: “ANH NGHE THẤY CHƯA SANS? CON NGƯỜI NÓI CÂU ĐỐ CỦA BỌN MÌNH KHÓ NÀY!” Nghe vậy, Dipper ước rằng cậu rất có một cỗ máy thời gian để quay lại thời điểm đúng một phút trước để có thể lấy tay bịt miệng mình lại.

Cậu cứng người, chờ Sans giải thích lại điều mình vừa nói, nhưng thay vào đó gã xương lại chọn cách lắc nhẹ cái đầu và nói: “Hay đó, Pap. sao em không đi kiểm tra lại mấy câu đố?” có lẽ hắn muốn đuổi khéo em mình đi “ta không muốn chúng quá dễ cho hai nhóc con người phải không?” Hoặc không. Dipper nuốt tiếng rên rỉ của mình xuống. Làm thế nào mà Mabel chơi được với gã này trong khi mọi điều hắn nói hoặc là một câu đùa hoặc có ba lớp ý nghĩa khác nhau trong đó nhỉ? Cứ như là cố đánh bạn với một quyển truyện cười và một khối rubic vậy.  
“TẤT NHIÊN LÀ KHÔNG RỒI SANS À! LÀM SAO CÓ CÁI GÌ CHÚNG TA TẠO RA LẠI DỄ HƠN MỨC TRUNG BÌNH ĐƯỢC?!” Rồi anh chàng trịnh trọng bước đi, có lẽ là để làm chính xác cái việc mà Sans đã gợi ý, để lại Dipper với gã xương anh, người có thể trở nên cực kỳ đáng sợ và có thể tìm cách ám sát cậu trong một giây còn nhân chứng duy nhất thì đang ngáy khò khò sau lưng.

“…nghe này, ta biết nhóc đang muốn thử trí thông minh của mình đến chết đi được,” Sans nói trước khi Dipper kịp mở miệng. “và nhóc sẽ có cơ hội thôi, nhưng mà hay là nghỉ một tý đi? vẫn còn một vài câu đố nữa đó.”

Bực mình, Dipper thở _phì_ một cái, xoay vai lại và liếc sang một bên. “Tôi đang cố hết sức đây mà, nhưng tôi có cảm giác anh không ưa tôi. Và, với lại…” cậu liếc lại Mabel để đảm bảo rằng cô bé đang ngủ đủ say nên sẽ không nhớ được những điều mà cô đã có thể (hoặc không) nghe thấy. “Chị em tôi đang bị lạc. Hai đứa tôi không tới đây để chơi bời gì hết, nhưng dù vậy, bọn tôi vẫn đang làm thế. Hầu hết là vì bọn tôi không còn cách nào khác, nhưng cũng bởi vì mặc cho những gì anh có thể nghĩ về tôi, tôi thích em trai anh. Tôi nghĩ cậu ấy rất ngầu. Nên liệu anh có thể gỡ cái vẻ khó gần đó đi và để cho tôi đỡ căng thẳng một chút có được không?” 

Và khi cậu để cho mình liếc Sans một cái, trông hắn có vẻ sửng sốt, hốc mắt hắn mở rộng. Mặc dù hắn đã bình tĩnh lại ngay sau đó, dễ dàng lấy lại cái điệu cười nhe răng thường nhật của mình, khác biệt duy nhất là một vẻ hối tiếc thoáng qua Dipper mà chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy ở gã xương, biểu cảm vừa lướt qua dưới lớp mặt nạ của hắn cũng đủ để làm cậu bé cảm thấy tin được những lời nói sau là thật: “Hờ. không phải ta không thích nhóc đâu. xin lỗi vì có vẻ như thế. chắc nhóc không phải người duy nhất cần nghỉ ngơi chút ít, nhưng nhờ nhóc đừng nói với thằng em rằng ta nói thế. sẽ làm nó sốc đó.”

Dipper nhe răng cười, chỉ mới dành một khoảng thời gian ngắn với Papyrus mà cậu đã nắm được khá chắc tính cách của anh chàng - anh ta có cái năng lực đặc biệt có thể khiến bất kỳ ai đã gặp đều tự nhiên muốn anh chàng được hạnh phúc – và hứa sẽ không nói. Trước khi Sans rời đi, cậu bé có nhắc đến việc nhờ hắn giúp cậu đưa chị gái theo, nhưng, vì một lý do mà gã xương không muốn nói tới, hắn không thể giúp được cậu trong chuyện này. “có một vài đối tượng đang rình rập quanh đây và nếu họ thấy ta và thằng em ta đánh bạn với con người thì chắc bọn ta sẽ phải đi trốn mất.”

Thế là sao?! Mấy đối tượng đó là ai? Tại sao đáng lẽ ra hai anh em đó không được đánh bạn với con người? “ôi, xem mấy giờ rồi này” Sans nói và nhìn xuống cổ tay xương xẩu của mình vẻ hàm ý“đáng lẽ ra ta phải đi từ ba mươi phút trước. gặp nhóc sau nhé.”

Nếu cái hành động biến mất vào không khí này chính là thói quen thường nhật của Sans, Dipper sẽ phải đi tìm một lọ hồ để dán đôi dép của hắn xuống đất mới được.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Mabel này? Ngủ trên tuyết hiếm khi nào là ý hay đâu.” Thực ra cái đó chẳng bao giờ là ý hay hết. Không phải ý hay với một đứa con người. Cậu nhẹ nhàng đẩy mình bên cô bé và rền rĩ: “Thôi nào, chị biết hai cánh tay của em thế nào mà. Em không có đủ năng lực thể chất để vác chị đi đâu.” Cô lăn qua, lờ tịt cậu bé.

Sau đó, Dipper dọa bỏ cô lại, thậm chí còn bước đi vài bước để rồi lại phải nặng nề quay lại khi nhận ra nỗ lực của mình là vô ích. Cuối cùng, cậu bỏ cuộc và bám lấy tay Mabel để kéo cô qua hết lòng đất.

Vì cậu còn đang hướng hết sự tập trung sang việc nhấc từng bước chân một, Dipper suýt nữa bỏ qua một tấm biển bằng gỗ có ghi: _Cảnh báo: Hôn nhân của Chó_

Như thế, cậu sửng sốt nhìn tấm biển. Hôn nhân Chó nghe chẳng giống cái gì cần treo biển cảnh báo cả.

Cuối cùng, Dipper đặt cô bé xuống một lúc để có thể nghiên cứu một tấm bản đồ chỉ vị trí của cái cần gạt sẽ hạ mấy cái chông nhọn cản đường hai đứa xuống đang bị vùi dưới một lớp tuyết mỏng, Mabel đã tự ngồi dậy được để lết đi một quãng ngắn. Khi cô bé đang đùa giỡn một cách có ý thức thì những đối tượng Sans đã cảnh bảo lúc trước xuất hiện. Hai hình thù trùm mũ mang rìu bao vây hai đứa kiểu thú ăn thịt, ngửi tóc và quần áo hai đứa bằng hai cái mõm dài phủ lông màu trắng ngọc trai. 

“Mùi này lạ lắm.” Dipper nín thở khi một hình thù trùm mũ với giọng nói nghe gần giống nam ngửi áo khoác cậu bé. “Cứ như là…tương ớt ấy? Xương à??” Hình thù còn lại vẫn đang trõ mõm vào tóc Mabel, gừ gừ mềm mỏng: “Còn đây đã lăn lăn trên tuyết” Mabel sụt sịt mũi, rên ư ử “Anh à, đây là một chú cún con! Nó có mùi lạnh lắm!”  
Khi đã chắc chắn rằng quanh đây không có con người, cặp đôi chó bỏ mũ xuống, cả hai đều nheo mắt vẻ lo lắng cho con cún run rẩy tội nghiệp kia. Dipper nhún vai và quyết định diễn theo luôn: “Đúng rồi, con cún của tôi vừa lăn xuống một đám tuyết và, ơ, lông nó bây giờ quá ướt nên không giữ ấm được. Hai người có thể chỉ cho bọn tôi hướng đến thị trấn không? Tôi khá muốn lau khô người nó càng sớm càng tốt.”

Không thèm để ý gì đến cậu bé, hai con chó vẫn còn rất quan tâm đến Mabel. Rõ ràng bọn chúng chẳng thích xương bằng thích những chú cún con. Chẳng biết tại sao.

Cặp đôi chó vẫn dụi mũi vào má Mabel, ép người vào cô bé cho đến khi cảm giác lạnh bị xua đi, và cô thở dài vẻ mãn nguyện.

Vẫn còn nửa tỉnh nửa mơ, cô đưa tay ra để xoa đầu hai chú chó. Cả hai há hốc, má đỏ lên, còn Dipper thì nắm chặt áo cô bé, chân run lên như muốn rời đi lắm rồi, nhưng cả hai chú chó đều không hề có phản ứng tức giận hay đáng sợ mà chỉ ngạc nhiên thích thú. Chúng bảo cậu rằng nếu cứ đi tiếp theo hướng này, cậu có thể tới Snowdin trước khi cho chó ăn xong hết. Dipper cảm ơn họ một cách chân thành, và quyết định cứ tin họ thôi.  
\----------------------------------  
Câu đố mới nhất mà cả hai gặp phải- một dãy những kí tự X nằm trên tuyết, nếu dẫm lên hai dấu X phát sáng màu xanh trên mặt đất thì chúng sẽ biến thành dấu O, và đám chông gai chắn lối sẽ bị vô hiệu hóa. Câu đố khác nhau. Ý tưởng chung thì giống nhau.

Một lần nữa, cậu đặt Mabel xuống, vẫn thầm nhẹ nhõm vì hai chú chó kia không nhận nuôi luôn cô bé, rồi đổi từng dấu X thành những dấu O xanh biển,sau đó nhảy lên một cái nút màu xám nhô lên khỏi mặt đất.

Papyrus gặp hai đứa, có vẻ không tin nổi với tài giải câu đố ấn tượng của Dipper, mặc dù cậu để ý anh chàng cứ nhìn sang Mabel, cô bé đang lừ khừ vẻ mệt mỏi. “MÓN SPAGHETTI CỦA TA CÓ MANG LẠI HƠI ẤM CHO LINH HỒN VÀ TRẢI TIM CÁC NGƯƠI KHÔNG?”  
Ôi chết. Chết chết chết rồi. Hai đứa có ăn nó đâu! Nó đóng băng rồi mà! Cậu định nói năng với Papyrus kiểu gì để cho anh chàng biết rằng hai đứa không ăn được cái món đó mà không tỏ ý xúc phạm đây? Thôi đi. Chẳng có cách nào để làm điều đó không có ý xúc phạm cả. 

Trong lúc Dipper đang lo lắng không biết nói gì, Papyrus nhận thấy Mabel đang nghiêng dần vào không khí, liền nhanh chóng đỡ lấy cô trước khi cô bé ngã hẳn xuống, rồi nói,  
“CÓ VẺ NHƯ CON NGƯỜI NÀY ĐÃ CHƠI ĐỦ TRONG HÔM NAY RỒI. NHƯNG ĐỪNG CÓ LO! PAPYRUS VĨ ĐẠI SẼ ĐỂ MẮT ĐẾN NÓ THẬT TỐT ĐỂ NGƯƠI CÓ THỂ TẬN HƯỞNG MẤY CÂU ĐỐ CỦA NGƯƠI!”

“Ơ không, chờ tý đã, Papyrus-này!” Vàààà…anh chàng đi mất tiêu.

Ughh! Có thể khi cô bé quyết định trở lại Trái Đất, anh chàng sẽ hỏi cô về đĩa mỳ đó và cô sẽ nghĩ ra cách nói với anh ta rằng hai đứa đã không ăn cái đĩa đó vì muốn giữ nguyên hàm răng của mình. Đằng nào thì tất cả đám quái vật cũng có vẻ thích cô hơn. Có lẽ chừng nào những lời đó vẫn còn từ miệng cô bé thì cô nói gì cũng chẳng quan trọng.

Câu đố tiếp theo, theo Dipper thấy, thì cũng tương tự câu đố kia, chỉ có điều nó có nhiều dấu X hơn và nếu cậu bước sang bên và nheo mắt lại, có thể dễ nhìn thấy câu đố này mang hình dáng gần giống mặt Papyrus. 

Cậu thử dẫm lên dấu X gần nhất, nhìn nó chuyển sang dấu O và thử dẫm nó lần nữa. Một tiếng kích vang lên còn dấu O thì bị biến thành một hình tam giác điện màu xanh, rõ ràng có chức năng khoá lại, ngăn cậu hoàn thành chính xác phần còn lại của câu đố dù có làm gì đi nữa. Sau khi dành một lúc suy nghĩ về việc câu đố này sẽ dễ hơn thế nào nếu có hai người cùng giải, Dipper nhảy lên cái nút màu xám, khởi động lại câu đố, rồi thử lại lần hai.

Có rất nhiều lối vào khác nhau, từ ba lối phía trước đến những điểm bắt đầu thêm vào ở phía sau, chưa kể đến những khoảng trống giữa các viên đá. Vì nhiều như vậy, cậu có thể dùng đến phương pháp loại trừ hoặc cố hình dung lại câu đố và giải nó trong óc.

Thì, chẳng phải cậu đã muốn một cái gì đó khó hơn sao?

Cậu tìm thấy một nhánh cây gần mấy tảng đá, dùng nó phác lại câu đố lên tuyết, rồi, bắt đầu từ phía sau, thử tất cả những cách giải cậu nghĩ được ra. Mỗi khi một cách giải không thành, cậu liền gạch nó đi để không bị quên mất và vô tình lặp lại nó. Câu đố đòi hỏi người giải phải đi qua nó mà chỉ bước qua mỗi đoạn đường một lần mà thôi. Chuyển tất cả thành dấu O cũng dễ, cậu đã làm thế được mấy lần rồi, nhưng mấy hòn đá bao quanh câu đố cứ chặn cậu bé lại buộc cậu phải dẫm lên mấy bước đi trước đó của mình rồi khởi động lại.

Mãi đến lần thử thứ ba, cậu tìm ra được cách giải. Cậu dẫm lên cái nút xám vẻ hoan hỉ, đám chông hạ xuống để lộ Sans đang đứng ngay phía bên kia nó. 

“Chúc mừng nhóc đã giải quyết nó nhanh như thế. Thằng em ta đã lo rằng nhóc sẽ cần nó giúp, nhưng có vẻ nhóc tự xoay xở được.” Dipper bối rối nghiêng đầu, cố đoán xem Sans đang chúc mừng cậu thật hay chỉ đang hàm ý rằng cậu là đồ đểu. “….thực ra mấy hình vẽ đó cũng khá đấy.” Sans nói tiếp, tự trả lời câu hỏi của Dipper theo cách riêng của hắn “có vẻ nhóc đã có một khoảng thời gian rất vui.”

Dipper ngạc nhiên nhận ra rằng hắn nói phải. Giải mấy câu đố làm cậu bé sao nhãng đủ lâu đến mức cả cậu cũng đang thực sự bắt đầu thấy tận hưởng chuyện đó. Khẽ nhếch mép vẻ thư giãn và vững vàng, Dipper trả lời: “Tôi khá chắc là như vậy.”  
Cậu đi tiếp nhưng không thấy hắn đi cùng, mà chỉ thấy Sans đã xuất hiện bên cạnh Papyrus, liền lùi lại, và đụng phải _cùng_ một gã xương đó đang đứng phía sau. Dừng lại chỗ cây cầu, cạnh một cái hình tứ giác, Dipper chống hai tay lên đầu gối và ném một cái lườm về phía cái đối tượng khó chịu kia. Sans tảng lờ cái lườm và vẫy tay.  
“NGƯƠI ĐÃ TẬP THỂ DỤC XONG CHƯA HẢ CON NGƯỜI?” Cậu bé phát ra một âm thanh trầm trầm không ra từ ngữ gì hết. “TA SẼ COI LÀ ‘CÓ’ VẬY! CÂU ĐỐ TIẾP THEO CHẮC CHẮN SẼ THỬ THÁCH THẦN KINH CỦA NGƯƠI!”  
Mabel khẽ ú ớ và xoay người trong tay anh chàng, làm anh này phải xốc lại đứa nhóc con người, cô bé đang bị kiệt sức. “NHƯ LÚC TRƯỚC TA NÓI DỞ, CÂU ĐỐ NÀY ĐƯỢC TẠO RA BỞI TIẾN SĨ ALPHYS!”  
Giải thích câu đố này hoá ra lại cực kỳ ~~hơi~~ bị rối rắm và vòng vo Tam Quốc, lại còn thay đổi liên tục khi Dipper nói anh chàng nhắc lại, thế là cuối cùng vào lúc Papyrus bấm đại mấy cái phím và xoay mấy cái núm (có lẽ là để điều khiển) thì cậu bé đã không hề còn có ý niệm gì để giải câu đố này. Hình như là nhì nhằng gì đó về đánh quái với bơi lội với cá ăn thịt chỉ tấn công nếu bạn có mùi cam-hay là mùi chanh ta ?- với mấy ô đỏ không qua được với mấy ô hồng qua được rồi còn thêm điện nữa-thì phải. Nếu bây giờ Dipper chưa hiểu chuyện có lẽ cậu đã nghĩ rằng anh xương cao hơn đang cố giết mình rồi.

Mấy ô màu ngẫu nhiên thay đổi, nhấp nháy sáng rực và nhanh chóng mặt, tốc độ tăng dần đến kinh ngạc và điên dồ làm Dipper phải lùi lại vài bước vì lo rằng nó sẽ nổ tung vào mặt cậu bé. Rồi nó dừng lại đột ngột như khi bắt đầu, và trên đó là một dải màu hồng có thể dễ dàng qua được mà không có trở ngại gì hết. “Ơ…thế này có bình thường không vậy?”  
Sans bước lùi lại để Papyrus có thể xoay vòng vòng đi mà không cần nhận xét gì hết.

“chắc nhóc chưa ăn đĩa spaghetti đó hả?” 

Hắn nói khi Dipper đã qua mấy cái ô màu hồng. Cảm thấy hơi tội lỗi, Dipper thú nhận rằng mình chưa ăn. Sans chẳng có vẻ đề ý. “không, chả sao đâu. dạo này nó đang học nấu ăn và có vẻ gần nắm được rồi, nhưng đến ta cũng biết món đó đã để ngoài quá lâu ko ăn được. Thực ra trước đó nó cũng chẳng ăn được đâu, nhưng như ta đã nói, thằng em ta gần đạt được cái đó rồi. Cứ ở đây lâu lâu tý rồi ta chắc chắn là nó sẽ làm cái gì đó mới cho nhóc. ”  
…Thế là hắn đang thuyết phục cậu ở lại à? Thế là hắn đang thuyết phục cậu bỏ đi chăng? Cậu đang nghĩ quá lên hay sao? Là như vậy, phải không? Làm sao cậu có thể ngừng nghĩ quá lên về việc mình nghĩ quá lên được?

Sans im lặng nhìn Dipper làu bàu cáu kỉnh trong cổ họng và bực bội chỉnh lại mũ.  
“này, nhóc phải làm sao cho đỡ căng chút đi. cứ cái đà này thì não nhóc bị quá tải mất.”

Thế đấy là lỗi của ai??

\-----------------------------------------

Đi tiếp thì có một cái trạm gác khác, ở xa hơn, trên mái có gắn một cái đầu cún con bằng gỗ và trên quầy có một cái chuông. Nhưng cái lạ không phải ở đây. Lạ là một chú chó nhỏ mặc áo giáp đang nhìn một trụ băng với một cái khối nghệ thuật và một con nai đang chăm chú quan sát thành quả của mình. Dipper hít sâu vào và tiếp tục đi. Nhưng cậu sẽ phát điên mất nếu không có một quyển sổ để lưu lại tất cả chuyện này. Không có cách nào để chứng minh, còn lâu bố mẹ hai đứa mới tin cậu.

Ở câu đố tiếp theo; Mabel, cô bé có vẻ đã đủ tỉnh và tự đứng được, cùng Papyrus, anh chàng đang lượn lờ bên cạnh, rõ ràng là đang nghi ngờ rằng cái kiểu lảo đảo như xích đu của cô vẫn được coi là đang đứng và sẵn sàng đỡ vì cô bé có vẻ như sắp lăn ra tuyết ngủ đến nơi; hai người đang đứng đợi Dipper.

Khi nhìn thấy cậu, cô bé tươi tỉnh hẳn lên và ngẩng đầu lên đủ để nói:  
“Dip dop ơi!”

Cậu nhe răng cười, nhẹ nhõm khi thấy cô bé: “Chào Mabel. Đỡ hơn chưa?”

“Cá là chị khoẻ rồi! Sẵn sàng đi luôn!” cô bé chới với và nghiêng người xuống một phiến đá băng nhô ra phía trước, suýt nữa lăn ra ngủ, cuối cùng cô trượt chân, rồi khúc khích xua tay về phía Papyrus đang dợm bước đến với một nụ cười mệt mỏi: “Thấy chưa? Chị hoàn toàn ổn mà.”

“NGƯƠI PHẢI ĐI NGHỈ ĐI CON NGƯỜI À. TA HIỂU RẰNG MẤY CÂU ĐỐ CỦA TA HOÀN TOÀN KHÔNG THỂ CƯỠNG LẠI ĐƯỢC, NHƯNG TA NGHĨ NGƯƠI KHÔNG NÊN MẠO HIỂM SỨC KHOẺ CỦA MÌNH ĐỂ GIẢI CHÚNG.”

Mặc dù Papyrus có một kỹ năng nấu ăn đáng ngờ, Dipper vẫn phải đồng ý với anh chàng. Cô bé vẫn chưa đủ tỉnh táo để giải những câu đố được tạo ra cốt là để bắt giữ hai đứa. Nhưng thay vì lắng nghe, Mabel thè lưỡi, nhảy nhót múa may ngoài tầm tay rồi trượt chân, ngã ra sau theo phiến đá băng dài, đôi mắt nâu mở to vì bối rối và sốc khi cô cứ thế mà trượt thẳng qua rìa vực.

“Mabel!”

 

 

Đừng.

Không phải ở đây.

Chuyện này không thể lại xảy ra như thế được!

Cậu đã đứng ngay đó, ngay cạnh cô bé mà, nhưng cô lại biến mất, bị lòng đất nuốt chửng nhanh hơn một cái chớp mắt. Cứ như một cơn ác mộng vậy. Với một cơn thịnh nộ cậu chưa bao từng cảm thấy trước đó, sôi sục trong đầu như nham thạch, Dipper quay sang Papyrus và hét lên: “Anh gọi thế này là ‘để mắt’ đến chị ấy à?! Anh đã nói là-” nhưng bộ xương chẳng nghe nữa, anh chàng chỉ còn là một hình ảnh nhoà đi đang vụt chạy về phía cái vực và nhảy xuống.

“Thôi!” Dipper nhảy dựng lên rồi quay phắt lại, nghiến răng khi thấy bộ xương lùn hơn đang đi tới. “không nghĩ cái đó lại xảy ra.mặc dù nói là ta hoàn toàn không trông đợi chuyện đó thì cũng chẳng đúng.” Giọng hắn có vẻ cộc cằn và gần như nặng nề nhưng Dipper giận quá không nhận ra nổi.

“Em trai anh vừa nhảy xuống một cái vực để cứu chị gái tôi. Anh không _quan tâm_ à?”  
“pap chỉ tỏ vẻ kịch tính thôi.” hắn xoay mặt về phía đoạn dốc tách sang một bên. “dưới đó không xa có một cái rìa với đủ bột tuyết xốp, rơi xuống chỉ như đáp lên một cái gối thôi. hôm trước ta với pap vừa mới đắp người tuyết ở đó. ờ, ta đã đắp một cái đống khá hay ho còn pap đắp một người mẫu gắn mặt nó ở trên.”

Tiếng cười vang vọng từ phía dưới làm lời của hắn có sức nặng không thể phủ nhận. Vẫn tức giận mặc dù biết rằng chị gái mình chưa bao giờ bị nguy hiểm thực sự cả, Dipper cởi cái áo khoác mình đang mặc ra, đưa ra để trả cho Sans. Khi gã xương chẳng định lấy lại nó, cậu giải thích: “Bọn tôi sắp đến thị trấn rồi phải không? Tôi không cần cái này nữa.” 

“nhóc nói thế vì nhóc đang sợ, chứ không phải nhóc có ý đó.” Giận dữ. Không phải sợ hãi. Hai cái đó khác nhau. “khi thấy một điều tệ hại xảy đến cho chị gái mình, nhóc sẽ phản ứng như thế, nên ta sẽ đợi đến khi nhóc bình tĩnh lại rồi mới lấy lại cái áo. tốn công làm nhóc ốm thêm nữa thì cũng chẳng để làm gì.” 

Dipper nghiến răng và khoác cái áo lên. Biết rằng Sans nói đúng thì cũng chẳng làm chuyện đó dễ nuốt. “Nếu anh không lo lắng thì anh tới đây làm gì?” Có vẻ hắn không phải loại người thích làm những chuyện không cần thiết.

Tiếng chân chạy qua lại rào rạo, cùng với một giọng nói cao hoà với tiếng cười như bong bóng làm Dipper chú ý, cậu bất giác quay khỏi gã xương lùn hơn và thấy chị mình đang ngồi trên lưng Papyrus.

“Xin chào quần thể dân chúng! Chính là ta đây, Mabel, người đang cưỡi trên chú ngựa chiến quả cảm của mình!”

“NEIGH HEH HEH HEH HEH! VÀ TA, PAPYRUS, CHÍNH LÀ CHÚ NGỰA CHIẾN QUẢ CẢM!”

Dipper vẫy tay, thực tình nhẹ nhõm khi thấy cả hai đều không sao, bỗng tóc gáy cậu dựng đứng hết lên. Cậu bé quay lại, không sợ nhưng rất cảnh giác, tuy nhiên phía sau cậu chẳng còn gì hết. Sans đã bỏ đi mà không để lại dấu vết nào, không hề có dấu chân, cứ như hắn chưa từng tồn tại ở đó vậy. Thật tình, Dipper không chắc tại sao mình lại trông đợi cái gì khác.

Khi Papyrus lên tới nơi, anh chàng quỳ xuống để cho Mabel leo xuống khỏi vai mình. Người cô bé bám đầy tuyết, nhưng cú rơi tự do xuống vực có lẽ đã làm cô tỉnh hẳn. “Vui thật đó! Dipper à, dưới đó có mấy hình người tuyết trông dễ thương lắm!” Nghe vậy, Papyrus hơi đỏ mặt một chút và nhe răng cười ngố. “ Hôm nào mình cũng đắp mấy con đi!”  
Dipper giữ vai cô bé và nhẹ nhàng dắt cô đến chỗ phiến băng: “Tắm táp ngủ nghỉ trước. Người tuyết để sau.” Lần này, cậu phân tích câu đố này thật kỹ cho đến khi nào chắc chắn rồi mới thử tự giải. Vì biết rằng ngã xuống vẫn sẽ không hại gì nên cậu có thể vui vẻ trượt qua những dấu X, chuyển chúng sang O một cách dễ dàng và nhanh chóng trong khi Mabel ngồi xem. Mãi đến khi bấm vào nút, cái cảm giác tương tự như khi vừa nắm được một câu đố hay hoàn thành một tờ ô chữ lại lấp đầy cậu bé và làm sưởi ấm cậu từ bên trong. Khi cậu khởi động lại câu đố và chỉ cho Mabel đi qua, cái cảm giác đó như tăng lên, khi cô bé vừa nhẹ nhàng trượt qua từ ô này tới ô kia vừa cười, tiếng cười giòn tan, có thật và thật lòng.

Và khi cả hai đứa tới được phía bên kia, phiến băng nhô ra, tạo thành một cái cầu hẹp nữa để đi qua, nhưng trước khi bọn chúng làm thế thì Mabel liếc ra sau, tò mò vì sao Papyrus không đi cùng.  
“KHÔNG CẦN LO CHO TA ĐÂU, CON NGƯỜI BÉ NHỎ Ạ. TA SẼ GẶP LẠI NGƯƠI Ở THỊ TRẤN. NHƯNG CÓ VẺ NHƯ TA ĐÃ ĐỂ QUÊN ÔNG ANH CỦA TA RỒI-” nếu một diễn viên kịch Shakespear thấy cái dáng Papyrus đang tạo, chắc người đó sẽ phải ôm mặt khóc vì xấu hổ với bản thân mất. Anh chàng nổ “CON NGƯỜI À, XIN HÃY LUÔN NHỜ RẰNG DÙ SỐ PHẬN HAY NHỮNG CÂU ĐỒ CÓ THỂ CHIA LÌA ĐƯỢC HAI CHÚNG TA, TRÁI TIM XƯƠNG XẨU NÀY SẼ MÃI-”

“Thôi nào, Mabel ơi,” Dipper khoác tay cô bé và cố lôi đi. “Ta phải đi rồi.”

Mabel để cậu kéo đi mà không hề cằn nhằn, nhưng vẫn gửi một nụ hôn gió cho Papyrus trước khi hàng cây gần đó che mất cặp sinh đôi. Anh chàng với tay lại, giả vờ bắt lấy nó một cách kịch tính làm cô bé phải úp mặt vào đám khăn của mình mà cười khúc khích. Nhìn anh vui vẻ và tràn đầy sinh lực thấy này cũng làm cô bé vui. Dipper thở dài trước trò đùa đó và lắc đầu: “Cứ thế thì chị sẽ làm anh ta hiểu nhầm đấy. Chị biết là chị trêu anh ta nhưng không có nghĩa là anh ta cũng biết vậy.”  
“Xìi. Không đâu. Cậu ấy biết là bọn chị chỉ đùa thôi.” Papyrus cứ như một cậu nhóc lớn hay như một chú chó săn thích vui đùa và cực kỳ dễ thương. Hẹn hò để làm gì chứ trong khi anh chàng đã rất vui với việc tạo ra những câu đố của mình rồi?  
\----------------------------------------------  
Quyết định tạm thời cứ chuyển chủ đề đã, Dipper giơ tay phủi đi đống tuyết mà mấy cành cây cao làm rơi xuống đầu chúng.  
“Em không muốn nhìn thêm bất cứ một bông tuyết nào trong cuộc đời mình nữa.”  
Hắt hơi một cái làm những đám tuyết Dipper còn để sót trên đầu rơi xuống lộp độp, Mabel không thể không đồng ý.  
Nhưng cô bé vẫn dừng lại ở chỗ một cái nhà cho chó, vừa kêu mấy tiếng nhỏ nhẹ vừa thích thú vỗ tay để cho Dipper đọc to cái biển lên: “Gâu”  
“Đáng yêu quá!” Cô xoay theo một vòng tròn, tìm kiếm một chú cún con có thể đã ngủ quên mất dưới mái. “Em có nghĩ nó ở gần đây không?”  
Nếu hai đứa may mắn thì có thể. Cả hai đi thêm một quãng, cùng thở ra nhẹ nhõm khi cái cầu tiếp theo, hy vọng là cái cầu cuối cùng, hiện ra. Hai đứa chỉ cần đi qua đó và…Hình như có một cái đuôi thò ra từ đám tuyết kia thì phải?

Khi cặp sinh đôi cúi xuống để nhìn rõ hơn, chú chó thò đầu ra, kêu lên mấy tiếng vui vui, đuôi nghoe nguẩy qua lại. Mabel ré lên, Dipper cho phép mình mỉm cười. Con cún rất đáng yêu, và quá nhỏ để làm cặp sinh đôi bị thương. Có lẽ cậu đang bị lo lắng quá mức chẳng vì gì…cả…

Lúc Mabel với tay ra để xoa đầu chú cún, nó đứng dậy.

Người nó đứng cao lên.

Rồi cao lên.

Rồi cao lên _nữa_

Chú cún sủa một tiếng ngây thơ vui vẻ, cái bóng mặc chiến phục sáng loáng to đùng đầy đủ giáp che ngực và bao tay của nó che mất cả hai đứa sinh đôi, tay nó cầm một cái mũi giáo được mài nhọn hoắt. Hai đứa càng đứng im không nói gì, nó càng lại gần, cho đến khi tay Dipper siết lại quanh nhánh cây mà cậu đã dùng để vẽ mấy cái biểu đố đó. Cậu chưa hề bỏ nhánh cây đi. Rồi cậu giơ cao tay lên và ném nó về phía trước. “Bắt đi nào cậu bé!”

_Làm ơn bắt nó đi._

Ơn trời, khi chú chó đã đuổi theo cái gậy, tiếng giáp va vào nhau liểng lanh canh, Dipper vớ lấy tay Mabel rồi nắm chặt và lao về phía cây cầu. Những chuyện kiểu này không được xảy ra nữa, cả hai đứa sinh đôi đều đã chẳng còn tâm trạng gì để mà đánh quái hay giải đố nữa rồi. Adrenaline bắt đầu chạy dần dật trong người Mabel, và nếu Dipper không định giết ai nữa thì cậu rất cần nghỉ ngơi hoặc uống cà phê gì đó. 

“CON NGƯỜI!” cà phê rồi, chắc luôn. “ĐÁNG LẼ Ở ĐÂY CÓ MỘT CÂU ĐỐ CỰC KỲ KHÓ NHẰN VÀ NGUY HIỂM, NHƯNG VÌ CHÚNG TA ĐÃ LÀ BẠN, TA SẼ KHÔNG KHỞI ĐỘNG NÓ.” làm thế nào mà Papyrus tới đây trước nhỉ? Anh chàng chẳng thể đi bộ vượt hai đứa mà không bị bắt gặp, hay bị nghe thấy từ cách đó một dặm được. 

Papyrus bước lên cầu: “THAY VÀO ĐÓ, TA SẼ ĐƯA HAI NGƯƠI TỚI THỊ TRẤN.” Cặp sinh đôi nhẹ nhõm chùng vai xuống. Cả hai đã hết quan tâm đến vẻ ngoài của mình. ‘Thị trấn’ nghe giống như một nơi có giường ngủ và nước ấm đang chờ đợi, và hai đứa chỉ quan tâm có thế thôi.

Có tiếng xệt, một màu xanh lá cây nhá qua, nhìn như rễ cây gì đó ngoằn nghèo trên mặt tuyết, Dipper không nhìn rõ nó lắm nhưng khi nhìn Mabel cậu biết cô cũng thấy, và dù là gì đi nữa thì cái đó chẳng tốt tý nào.

Cái bẫy được khởi động. Một cây quyền trượng vung vẩy trên đầu, một cái giáo chém qua không khí, đầu giáo, lưỡi dao sắc nhọn lạnh lùng không thương tiếc. Rồi còn cả lửa, đại bác và một con chó nhỏ màu trắng treo lơ lửng trên một sợi dây vì _sao lại không chứ?_

Papyrus khựng lại, bị kẹt giữa cái đầu sắc của cây quyền trượng và đầu nhọn của cây giáo. Dù có mạnh thật, nhưng đến một bộ xương vĩ đại như anh chàng cũng sẽ không chịu được một nhát chém vào lồng ngực từ một trong những vũ khí kia. 

“Ơ, SANS?”  
“Không phải anh đâu chú ạ.”

Mỗi khi đám vũ khí nhích lại càng gần, hai đứa càng kinh hoàng hơn. Chúng chẳng tin được là giọng nói của Sans lại vô tư đến thế. Quay lại nhìn, kể cả khi đứng cách anh ta khá xa, cá hai cũng nhìn thấy rằng hai đốm sáng trong hốc mắt hắn đã biến mất hoàn toàn, rằng điệu cười của hắn cũng trống rỗng như đôi mắt vậy, chỉ như một hàm răng xương xẩu đang nhe ra. Hắn ta biến mất, rồi tái hiện tại công tác, vô hiệu hoá cái bẫy, đưa những vũ khí trở lại chỗ cũ trước khi chúng kịp đe doạ tới hộp sọ của em trai mình.

“PHÙ.” Mồ hôi lấm tấm trên trán Papyrus “MAY QUÁ, SUÝT NỮA THÌ.”

Anh chàng quay lại, nhe răng cười nhẹ nhõm, nhưng Mabel đã lao về phía trước và túm lấy găng tay của anh ta, lúng túng tuôn ra một loạt câu hỏi để sao nhãng anh chàng, với Dipper đứng cạnh, hỏi về công thức nấu mỳ và lời khuyên về thời trang, bất kỳ cái gì bật ra trong đầu cậu bé. Papyrus thấy cực kỳ hãnh diện về sự quan tâm đột ngột này và còn hơn cả muốn trả lời câu hỏi của cặp sinh đôi ấy chứ. 

Lúc đầu, Sans không hiểu lắm bọn chúng định làm gì. Dipper nghểnh đầu lên và thấy hắn đang lặng lẽ nhìn mình vẻ sửng sốt, hốc mắt tối hơn nhưng không đen hẳn, Papyrus cũng làm theo, quay đầu lại và thấy anh mình…trông không được ổn lắm. 

“SANS? ANH ỔN CHỨ?” Không hề. Cái đó rất rõ ràng, nhưng nếu học được gì từ những trải nghiệm trước thì hắn sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận chuyện này, mặc dù không có nghĩa là Papyrus không cho hắn cơ hội làm chuyện đó.  
“Ổn mà em. thôi đưa mấy đứa nhóc này vào nhà trọ đi để anh còn chợp mắt chút.”  
Mabel ngó lên, nghĩ về số tiền 50G mà mình có. Chỗ đó sẽ phải đủ cho một đêm ở nhà trọ. Đằng nào thì cô bé với Dipper cũng chỉ cần một phòng thôi.  
“NHƯNG ANH CHỢP MẮT SUỐT ĐÊM QUA MÀ!” thế vẫn chưa đủ. Hắn phải chợp mắt mãi mới đủ cơ. “VÀ TẤT NHIÊN, HAI ĐỨA TRẺ CON NGƯỜI NÀY SẼ Ở CÙNG CHÚNG TA!”  
Vẻ mặt của Sans sau đó trống rỗng đến khó chịu, sau đó một khoảng lặng kéo dàiii với cái nhìn chằm chằm của Sans và hắn bắt đầu lết về hướng có vẻ là giường của mình”  
“kkkkhôôôôồồồồồồồồồnnnnnngggggggggg…..” 

Papyrus nhanh nhẹn xin lỗi, vẫy một ngón tay xương xẩu vẻ nghiêm khắc và đuổi theo Sans, gã này đã (không thể nào!) “lết” được một quãng khá xa quá tầm mắt cặp sinh đôi.  
“CHÀNG TRAI TRẺ, ANH QUAY LẠI ĐÂY NGAY!!”

Khi hai bộ xương chẳng có vẻ là sắp quay lại, Dipper nhún vai “Chị muốn đến nhà trọ luôn không? Em không có mang tiền…” Mabel cởi khăn quàng ra để lộ túi vàng. Dipper huýt sáo “Được rồi, có vẻ bọn mình đã giàu lên đáng kể đó. Chị kiếm đâu ra vậy?” Đấy không phải buộc tội gì hết. Cậu chỉ tò mò, thế thôi.  
Cậu bé không nghĩ câu hỏi lại làm nụ cười của cô bé thành ra như vậy…cứ như là một bức tranh bị nứt đôi ấy, mà gần đó lại còn có một cái biển thắp đèn kiểu Giáng Sinh có viết tên thị trấn bằng một dòng chữ tròn vui vẻ nữa chứ. Hai đứa còn đang đứng gần đó lắm mà. Cô bé nhìn đi chỗ khác và co tay lên người. “Chị…thực ra thì…cái đó..Có chuyện chị cần nói em giai ạ. Nhưng chưa phải lúc này, được chứ? Em có thể-” cô hít một hơi, hơi run run “đợi được không? Làm ơn đó?”

…..Sans lấy trộm chỗ tiền đó à? Chuyện này là sao?

Dipper muốn, thực ra là rất muốn, biết, nhưng cậu cũng hiểu là cứ ép sẽ chỉ làm cô bé buồn hơn thôi. Nên cậu không nhắc đến mấy (nghìn) câu hỏi đang bật qua bật lại trong đầu mình, mà chỉ nói đơn giản: “Được rồi.”  
Mabel nhìn cậu, vẻ mặt giằng xé giữa kiểu vừa không tin vừa thăm dò (ánh mắt như đâm cậu bé một cái, mà đáng lẽ không nên thế). “Bọn mình có thể đến nhà trọ để lấy lại năng lượng” hai đứa đều cần nghỉ. “nhưng chị phải hứa là sau đó chị sẽ kể mọi chuyện với em.”

Cô bé gật đầu, và rồi hai đứa tựa vào nhau, nửa dìu nửa đi qua tấm biển, lúc này trong đầu chúng chỉ còn mỗi chuyện đi qua được đó, rồi qua cửa hàng tiếp theo, vào được trong cái nhà trọ được thắp sáng ấm cúng, ở đó một cô thỏ hồng tốt bụng lịch sự nói với chúng rằng phí ở một đêm sẽ là 80G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: (Ghi chú của tác giả)  
> Nhìn chung thì tôi sẽ cố mỗi 2 tuần viết một chap, nhưng tôi sẽ dành nhiều thời gian hơn một chút để giải quyết những vấn đề đời thực của mình nên mong các bạn sẽ thông cảm nếu chap tới có ra lâu hơn một chút.


End file.
